


Astral

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Prison, Rapunzel is trying to reform Varian, andrew is nice for once, sharing dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After the fateful storm that caused a rift to break between them, Rapunzel and Varian find that they are connected in a strange way that goes beyond the physical plane.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 93
Kudos: 135





	1. Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

It started as a dream. Just a dream. After Zhan Tiri’s storm, Rapunzel started to have rather…terrifying dreams, all of them featuring Varian, the young alchemist from Old Corona, and the black rocks. But, not just the black rocks.  
  
The first time, she started to have these dreams, it was happy one. _  
  
She was decorating the castle for a party with her father, when a kite flew into view without any string attached. **Something** was attached, though, but she couldn’t see what it **was** before a storm rolled in. She watched it flew by and then turned to find herself in a barren landscape, her hair loose on the ground and starting to glow.  
  
“Rapunzel!” Her father called, standing on the bridge to Corona with a streamer in his hand from the decorating earlier. “Stay here, with **me** , where you belong.” He pleaded.  
  
“Rapunzel! Rapunzel, help me!” Varian cried in the distance.  
  
“Darling, don’t!” Her father called when she turned towards his young, desperate voice. He reached for her, and then black rocks started to come up around him.  
  
Rapunzel turned back to her father. “Dad!” She cried, running to him. “Dad!”  
  
She dodged black rocks that burst up out of the ground as she made her way back to her father but, by the time she got there, it was too late. He was completely encased in the black rocks, frozen in a black tomb.  
  
Her hair lost its glow and she reached out to touch the rock, looking up into her father’s face. “Dad?”  
  
“Rapunzel!” Varian’s voice caught her attention and she turned around, seeing Varian right across from her, surrounded by black rocks and standing in front of a strange, yellow-orange structure.  
  
He was facing away from her, his hands pressed against the structure, and then he turned to her furiously. “YOU PROMISED!”  
  
“What?” Rapunzel asked, confused.  
  
He walked towards her, looking like he wanted to **murder** her, and then started to run, black rocks following his path.  
  
“Varian!” Rapunzel cried in alarm, trying to warn him of the black rocks coming after him.  
  
Her hair touched the rocks and then there was a brilliant flash of light and…then she woke up._  
  
She had woken up upside-down with her hair wrapped around her bedroom tower, her body suspended in the air.  
  
And then, later that day, she found a kite just like in her dream, with a message from Varian in it to go to Old Corona and collect something. She’d wondered, if he had something for her, why not just bring it himself? Why send a kit with a message and ask her to pick it up? Was he in trouble? Who was the “they” in his message?  
  
Turns out, the “they” were the Kingdom’s own Royal Guard, who were sent there to keep her from finding out her father had lied to her and Old Corona was destroyed by black rocks, with most of the populace having evacuated. She never saw Varian, though. She did, however, find that structure from in her dream inside his lab.  
  
Inside it, she saw Quirin. He was trapped, just like her father had been in her dream. The similarities were chilling, but she didn’t get a chance to ponder on it for long before they had been attacked by someone. One of the men that Varian had written about.  
  
She’d managed to take the item Varian told her to take and they fled to her old tower. Then she’d destroyed the tower and weakened the men by touching her hair to the black rocks to make them explode. That was when she realized they’d been chased by Cassandra’s father, their own Captain of the Royal Guard.  
  
On the way home, she wondered where Varian was, what the dreams meant, how she was dreaming of things before they happened. It’d certainly never happened before.  
  
\--  
  
The second dream happened the next day. She’d had an argument with her father about lying to her on the state of Old Corona, and then took a nap in her room, after witnessing Stan and Pete acting strange and arguing and being _way_ too honest. Well, Pete was. Stan was just being insulted.  
  
Her dream started out, like before, in relation to a party. Only, this one was ongoing. A father-daughter dance, like Eugene had joked about before she took her nap.  
  
_“Rapunzel, there you are!” Her father greeted her as she walked into the room, which was somehow replacing the hallway outside her bedroom. She knew it was a dream for sure, but that was fine.  
  
“Dad, what **is** all this?” She asked as they met up and started to dance together, a waltz.  
  
“Look, darling, I feel horrible about the way we left things and, well, I’m hoping to make it up to you.” He said gently.  
  
“Oh, dad, I’m so relieved to hear that—” For a moment, she forgot it was a dream. Then the lights went out as a black rock shot up between them, forcing them apart as people gasped and screamed around them.  
  
More and more black rocks burst out of the ground, and people started to run. Rapunzel ran and found her path impeded by a wall of black rocks. Horrified, she turned and saw Eugene and Cassandra being cornered by more rocks.  
  
She ran to them, dodging rocks left and right, until one caught her hair and she was stuck. But, this didn’t make sense. Shouldn’t it have exploded on impact? Why was she stuck?! She struggled to pull herself free, while the black rocks closed in on her loved ones. Her hair came loose of the braid and she ran on, her hair flying free behind her.  
  
She was too late. They were surrounded and engulfed in the black rocks. “Cassandra!” She cried in alarm, watched as she was engulfed in horror. “Eugene!” She cried next, as he reached for her seconds before being taken by the rocks as well.  
  
“NO!” She cried, placing her hands against their stone prison.  
  
“Stop running, Rapunzel.”  
  
Varian was here again. She turned with a gasp and saw him standing behind her. He knelt down and picked up a clump of her hair in his hand. “Face your destiny,” he said grimly, “or all you hold in your heart will be in **grave danger**.”  
  
_With that ominous message, she woke up. Later that day, she’d met Varian and found out that the reason she hadn’t seen him, why he wasn’t able to visit, was because there was a rumor he’d _attacked_ her the night of the storm and he’d been forced to hide. Suddenly, the kite and not being home made sense. Where was the first place someone looking to cash in on a bounty would look?  
  
He said he forgave her for not coming to his aid, that he understood. He asked for the item he’d asked her to get, which she hadn’t let leave her side. He told her that the Sundrop could stop the rocks. Talked her into going to get the Sundrop Flower, and…then stole it. He’d tricked her, used her, made her commit a crime. He also confessed, rather smugly, to causing havoc in the castle by creating a truth serum and putting it in cookies that he then gave to everyone in the castle, before leaving with the Sundrop Flower.  
  
She started to see the dreams as omens and was grateful when they stopped. She wasn’t sure why they started, or why they stopped, by…she almost wished they hadn’t. Maybe, if they hadn’t, she’d have gotten some warning before he attacked with a mutated Ruddiger, before he stole her mother, before he lured them into a trap to force her to let him use her hair in a strange device to try to free his father.  
  
Before he was defeated and taken to prison, and she was directed by the black rocks to find her destiny. It took a week to fully prepare, during which time she was there to witness Varian’s trial and visit him in his holding cell.  
  
He was in chains, wouldn’t meet her eyes, just silently held his raccoon close. She’d pleaded with her father to let him keep his pet, in hopes it would help him heal. During his trial, he’d been silent until he was ordered to speak and then he’d spoken with such rude, such hatred for the royal family, for her father. He spoke about her father ignoring the danger of the rocks, about him sacrificing Old Corona, vilifying him, making up a false rumor about attacking Rapunzel, even asked Rapunzel if _she_ thought he’d attacked her and she’d confirmed the rumor was false. All he’d done that day was cross miles of blizzard alone to beg for help that never came.  
  
Even so, his fate was sealed before he even stepped into the room. This was all just performance, a courtesy. He was sent to prison, and her father assured her, once again, he would get Varian the help he needed, that he wouldn’t be in there too long.  
And then she’d left.  
  
\--  
  
The day she left was the first time she had another dream about Varian.  
  
_She opened her eyes to find herself in a field, the moon shining overhead. Across from her, there were black rocks and the amber that Varian had created curling around the rocks. And, in front of them in chains, was Varian. He was chained to the rocks and amber, his expression vacant.  
  
She didn’t know what this dream could be telling her. She walked towards him and, for once, he looked surprised to see her there. “…Varian?” She knelt before him.  
  
He blinked slowly, as if not really believing he was seeing her. “Why are you in my dream?”  
  
“Why are **you** in mine?” She frowned. “Why do you **keep** coming into my dreams?”  
  
He shifted in his chains a bit. “…The past two times, you mean?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“I thought **you** were in **mine** …” He sighed. “I was saying some weird things…that happens sometimes, in my nightmares. I’m…not acting like myself.”  
  
“And you are **now**?” She asked.  
  
He laughed bitterly. “I don’t know. Am I? Are you? **Who’s** dreaming about **who**?”  
  
Her brow furrowed. “…What if…we’re **sharing** a dream?”  
  
“Well, then can we **stop**? I don’t want to share **anything** with you, much less my **dreams**.” He turned his head away.  
  
“Well, then **one** of us needs to wake up.” She said firmly.  
  
“Be my guest. Or, if you insist on staying, go over there.” He pointed behind her. “Just stay away from me.”  
  
She frowned and walked over to sit down on a log in the field, looking at him with a frown_. He shifted in his chains again and then stared blankly ahead of him.  
  
_She considered what he’d said. How often did the black rocks invade his dreams, she wondered? And that amber he was surrounded by…  
  
“How did it happen?” She asked.  
  
“You’re still here?” He asked, annoyed.  
_  
She sighed and decided to just force herself to wake up. Then she lay in bed for an hour staring at the ceiling before finally drifting off again.  
  
To her relief, the landscape had at least changed. And she couldn’t see Varian anywhere. Deciding that she’d just wake up every time she saw him from now on, she settled in for a nice, happy dream.  
  
\--  
  
Well, that plan only worked the first few times. It felt like she was opening the door and closing it repeatedly, and then it just wouldn’t change when she opened it this time.  
  
_She sighed and leaned against the door of what was, probably, his prison cell. They’d gone through several locations, from the moonlit field to his lab and then they were in his prison cell. He was standing by the window, the moonlight shining on him from behind.  
  
“You’re back.” He said dryly.  
  
“I **tried** to leave, but when I went back to sleep you were still here this time.” She frowned.  
  
“Believe it or not, **Princess** , other people matter, too. I’m still here because I decided not to wake up this this time. Why don’t **you** stay awake this time, huh?!” He snapped, clearly irritated. She realized with a state that he looked paler, with more bags under his eyes than she saw on him before.  
  
She sighed heavily. “You know…why don’t we just… **accept** this is a thing and both just **deal** with it and **not** sacrifice our health and sleep to **avoid** each other?”  
  
“Fine.” He rolled his eyes. “We’ll **deal** with it.” He walked over and sat on his cot, looking annoyed.  
  
“Great. Fine. Mind if I change the scenery? Yours is a little…” She moved her hand absently as she tried to find a word.  
  
“It’s a **dungeon** , Princess. Go ahead.” He said sharply.  
  
“Thank you.” She looked thoughtful. “How do I change it?”  
  
“Just…think about it, I guess. I’ve never tried.” Varian admitted.  
  
“Hm…well, this is my dream, my mind.” She focused and the area around them started to flicker like a flame before it shifted – but only halfway. Her half was changed, but his was the same. “That’s different.” She commented.  
  
Her half was the caravan, bright and happy and colorful. His half was still the prison, the moonlight shining on his cot through the barred window, while the sunlight shone into the open windows of the caravan.  
  
“Nice, you confused the dream into thinking it’s both night and day at the same time.” He rolled his eyes.  
  
“Hey, it’s not bad for a **first time**_ **.** ” She walked over and sat on her bed, looking across from her to his cot.  
  
_“Yeah, okay. I suppose I’ll give you that.” He gave her a slow-clap; his chains rattling with the motion.  
  
“Well, why don’t **you** make something different?” She asked, fuming.  
  
“Maybe because I don’t have much to work with. It’s here, the field, or my lab.” He shrugged.  
  
You’ve been to other places. What about **inside** your house? Or maybe, I dunno, the site of the science expo?” She suggested.  
  
“I’m a **prisoner** , Princess. I’m not going to hurt myself by **dreaming** I’m actually running free, **especially** if I can **control** the dream.” He glanced away.  
  
She sighed and got up from her bed, crossing over from daylight into moonlight to sit next to him on the cot. He frowned and got up, crossing over to sit on her bed instead, staring her down with a glare. Then he jolted and stood up.  
  
“You **tricked** me!” He said accusingly, going back to the darkness and curling up in the corner.  
  
“Varian, you’re not going to heal if you keep yourself in the dark.” She walked over and grabbed his arms, pulling him to his feet. He struggled to get away, but between her superior strength and the chains around his wrists and ankles, he was dragged back into the sunlight. “Come on, what’s with all the nighttime scenery? You could use a little sun.”  
  
“And **you** could use a little ‘shut up’.” He jerked away from her and she let him go, dropping him onto her bed again. “Leave me **alone** , Rapunzel!”  
  
She sat next to him. “I won’t. I left you alone before and it led to…well, that.” She gestured to the prison cell. “For whatever reason, we’re sharing dreams now. We may as well take this time to **talk**.”  
  
He got up and crossed over to the darkness again, curling up on his cot. “Leave me alone or I’ll force myself to wake up.”  
  
“Varian.” She frowned, getting up and walking over to him. She gasped as black rocks rose up between them, a straight line bordering night and day. “ **Really**! This is just **immature** , Varian!”  
  
“Me?! **You’re** the one that controls these things!” He stood up, his chains rattling as he did., to glare at her over the spikes.  
  
“I don’t **control** them, they just **respond** to me! **You’re** the one that has been **summoning** them during these shared dreams!” She said firmly.  
  
“I have not, they’ve just been attacking me!” He shook his head.  
  
“Well, they’ve been attacking **me** , too! So, if **you’re** not controlling the rocks and **I’m** not controlling the rocks, **who**_ **_brought in the rocks?!_** _” She demanded.  
  
They glared at each other over the rocks before they both started to laugh in disbelief at their ridiculous situation, stepping away from the rocks separating them.  
  
“Seriously…who brought in the rocks?” He shook his head, walking back to sit on the cot.  
  
“I have no idea.” She walked over and sat on the bed with a sigh. “But, until they go down, I guess we’re stuck like this.”  
  
“Yeah. Guess so.” Varian sighed.  
  
The rocks slowly lowered, as if sensing the tension in the room had gone down.  
  
“So…” She picked at her dress. “Are you…okay? I mean, health-wise?”  
  
“Been better.” He shrugged. “But, that’s my fault. I didn’t sleep much leading up to kidnapping your mother. You might’ve noticed a lack of shared dreams?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“…Right.” She sighed heavily. “Okay, so…uhm…we should **really** talk about this.”  
  
“Talk about **what** , Princess?” He asked accusingly. “About the fact that the **one** time I came to find you, to get the help you kept promising me you’d give me, you turned me away and I was thrown out into the snow **during a blizzard**? About the fact that you **promised** to help, claimed you **never** break a promise, and then **broke** it?”  
  
She sighed, running her hand through her hair. “This is going to be tough. Varian, I didn’t mean to abandon you then. And you told me you understood!”  
  
“Where were you in the weeks after that?!” He stood up. “When I was running for my life and being herded like cattle by those men?! When I was abandoned by the people of my village and slowly ran out of food and had to beg to go into the forest to get more?! WHERE WERE YOU?!” He walked towards the pine between night and day and black rocks rose up to stop him short.  
  
“Varian, I…” She sighed. “I was being tricked into nearly summoning Zhan Tiri.”  
  
He blinked several times, clearly not expecting that answer, and stepped back. “You were… **what**?”  
  
“I was stressed out and confused and couldn’t figure out what I was doing, I couldn’t make any decisions, not even about what to **paint** , much **less** about whether to go to Old Corona, especially since my father told me he sent someone to go check and they were taking care of whatever upset you so much to come running! So, I got into this painting class, which was actually being taught by a Disciple of Zhan Tiri – which I didn’t know until I was hypnotized and nearly summoned a demon!” She held her head and he stared at her as the black rocks lowered between them again.  
  
“And then, ugh, **then** we had to deal with some political stuff and I couldn’t get out to see you and before I knew it a lot of time had passed and—hey, wait. HOW much time did you go without sleep?! Because I didn’t have any of our dreams until you sent that kite!” She pointed at him.  
  
“…I slept. A couple hours.” He glanced away. “I was trying to save my dad, I couldn’t rest! Anyways, I mostly worked at night because of how warm it was getting in the lab and so I guess we just kept missing each other!”  
  
“A couple hours?! A couple hours per what? Day? Week?!” She demanded.  
  
“Day, okay? I slept a couple hours a day. It was enough to keep me **mostly** healthy.” He started to cross his arms over his chest petulantly, but the chains made that difficult.  
  
“Oh, come on.” She focused and he gasped as his chains vanished.  
  
“Hey! Don’t go altering my side of the dream without my permission!” He snapped.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, did you **want** to be stuck in chains this whole time?!” She raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Wha…no! I…” He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I told you that I didn’t want to dream about being free, because it’s just more painful if I wake up and I’m…not.”  
  
She winced, feeling a bit guilty. “Should I…put them back?”  
  
“No. Just leave it.” He sighed and walked over to sit at the border, the sun shining on his face and the moon on his back. It was an interesting image and she decided to draw it when she woke up. She’d already drawn quite a few pictures from these dreams, just paintings with no context.  
  
“So…uh…where was I?” She asked.  
  
“A lot of time had passed.” He prompted.  
  
“Right. Then we had this, uh, peace talk with someone really grumpy that we wanted to make an ally, but Cass, Eugene and I were…kind of fighting? And Pascal and Maximus took matters into their own hands and got a potion from Xavier that altered moods and poured in a lot more than one drop each like he was supposed to and we nearly ended up in a **war** but luckily we all recovered from the potion in time, due to Pascal and Maximus making the antidote and then they kind of tossed the—ooooooh, my god, that was what you used to make the truth serum, I just remembered.”  
  
“You should **really** avoid littering the water, it traveled right down to my doorstep.” Varian grinned. “Pretty fascinating. Took a few tries to get it right.”  
  
“Wait, how did you test it? You were alone.” She frowned.  
  
“Nope, was still being watched and herded, the people just changed. I got one of them and—ohhh, I hope they found him tied up in my bedroom.” He looked to the side thoughtfully.  
  
“I…uh…I think they did.” She said awkwardly.  
  
“Hope so, especially by now.” Varian hummed. “Anyways, with your chasing off the Captain, I was able to be a little more…active. So, I studied that mood potion, recreated it, then made another potion, a truth serum. I gave it to the poor sap that decided to let down his guard around a kid and once it was done, I got the ingredients I would need for the final product.”  
  
“’You’d be surprised what people will tell you for a cookie’.” She frowned.  
  
“Yep.” He chuckled. “You know, I don’t often say it, but I’m actually really proud of myself for pulling that off so well. I’m so used to my work just…blowing up in my face. It was nice to have something **actually work**.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “Uhm…Let’s talk about something else. How did it happen, Varian?”  
  
“You mean my dad?” His smile faded.  
  
She nodded. “You…didn’t really say, at the trial.”  
  
He looked to the side. “I told you that things were getting worse. I studied the rocks to try to find a way to handle it but wasn’t finding anything. When my father lied to yours about the situation, I got more desperate. And…I finally got a reaction.” He looked to the side and Rapunzel gasped as black rocks covered in amber started to creep out of the ground, just like in the field. “My father came in just as I figured it out. He told me to stop, to stay away from the rocks. That it was too dangerous, that I **wasn’t ready to know**.” He clenched his fists, looking at his crossed legs. “I shoved him back. For the first time, I talked back to him. We argued a bit more and he turned to leave. And then he noticed the amber growing behind me and pushed me out of the way, getting himself caught in the process. When I ran to get help, he was only stuck in it by his arm. When I came back…” He waved his hand and the amber encasing his father appeared and then disappeared.  
  
She got up from the bed and walked over to him. “Varian…”  
  
“Don’t touch me. Don’t try to be my friend. We’re stuck here together, for whatever reason, but we’re **not** friends. **I** **tried to kill you** , Rapunzel.” He got up and went back into the darkness, the chain reappearing around his wrists and ankles as he sat on the cot again.  
  
She sighed and got up to sit on the bed, looking at him across the way. “…Okay. We’ll…it will take time. But, I’m sure we can figure something out.”  
  
“Hm.” He curled up, closing his eyes. “Can you sleep within a dream? What happens if you do?”  
  
“I’ve never tried.” She admitted. “Maybe that just wakes us up?”  
  
“Tempted to try it out.” He mumbled.  
  
She sighed. “Well, actually, I think time is passing differently for us than in the waking world. I can feel something tugging at me to wake up.”  
  
“Might be morning, then.” He sighed.  
  
“Right.” She stood up and walked from her side to his. “I think we made some **great** progress today. Next time, we’ll talk about…something new. Same time tonight?”  
  
He looked up at her and smiled wryly. “Sure.”  
  
“Great.” She nodded, then stepped back, crossing back into her own side as their two worlds blurred around them.  
  
_\--  
  
Varian opened his eyes to find himself stared at the empty cot across from his and tried not to think about how much he missed seeing the warm, inviting caravan.  
  
“This is why I said I didn’t want to…” He mumbled, curling up under the thin blanket, Ruddiger’s weight on his back a sharp reminder that this was reality.


	2. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian gets assigned a cell and meets his cellmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

He wasn’t a bad kid. Really, he _wasn’t_. He was just…misunderstood. And a little…overeager. He’d been happy to help, with _anything_ , and he took promises given to him like they were candy – bad for him, but _so_ sweet when you get it. Even if the promise wasn’t actually fulfilled, the feeling of _being_ promised something excited him. But, the crash was always bad when it never kept, just like when you ate too much candy and felt sick later.  
  
He didn’t know why he kept accepting promises. His entire life, it had been one broken promise after another.  
  
“I’ll be home soon, I promise.”  
  
“We’ll be right outside, promise.”  
  
“I promise to keep your secret.”  
  
“I promise that things will get better.”  
  
“I promise to help you with your presentation.”  
  
“I promise we’ll figure out the rocks together.”  
  
“I promise I’ll help you.”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
I. Promise.  
  
Promise after promise. Every time broken, but he was always fooled, every time. He always took the candy, no matter who gave it to him. But, the candy was starting to lose its flavor and the aftertaste was miserable. He stared blankly at the stone wall before him, then glanced to the side as a guard came to his cell.  
  
“We’re moving you to a cell.” He was told, so he silently gathered up Ruddiger into his arms and followed the guard along, leaving the isolation of the holding cell. He wondered what took so long. Were they weighing the options?  
  
He was walked down the row of cells, past jeering and mocking and staring criminals. The guard took him to a door and unlocked it, then ushered him through, the door closing behind them.  
  
The place was less full. This place was full of people like him, traitors and terrorists, threats that would never be released if the crown had any say about it. He was taken to a dark cell and it was unlocked before he was pushed inside, the heavy metal clanging shut behind him.  
  
“I’ll be back when it’s time to feed you.” The guard said, walking away.  
  
Varian looked at the chains still on his wrists and ankles and stepped into the darkness, loosening his hold on Ruddiger so he could slip out of his grip.  
  
There was a window, just like the other one, but something blocked them from seeing the outside. He stepped further in and became aware of someone else in the room with him.  
  
He was older, maybe in his 20s, maybe older. He lay on his cot in a relaxed posture, but his gaze was sharp as he looked at Varian, studying him, sizing him up without a single word uttered between them.  
  
Finally, he seemed to come to some kind of decision and he sat up properly. “You’re awful young to be in the high-security section.” He chuckled. “What’d you do, steal the Princess’s candy?”  
  
“No, her mother.” Varian said, earning a surprised expression from the man. “I guess you haven’t heard about what me.” He walked to the empty cot and sat down, the chains rattling as he walked.  
  
The man winced as the chains dragged against the stone. “Still got those on, huh?”  
  
Varian noticed the man didn’t have any chains on. “What happened to yours?”  
  
“Eh, they’ll remove yours soon enough.” The man shrugged. “Name’s Andrew, by the way. What’s yours?”  
  
Now it was Varian’s turn to size up the man. He didn’t seem too threatening, with his polite smile and hair-bun and fur vest and tunic that reminded Varian painfully of his father. “I’m Varian.” He finally said, looking towards Ruddiger, who was trying to get to the window.  
  
“Oh, sorry. I misbehaved, so they shut the window.” Andrew chuckled with a shrug. “If I’d known I was going to get a _roommate_ , I might not’ve punched the guy in the face for pulling my hair.”  
  
“He pulled your hair?” Varian asked.  
  
He just smiled wryly. “Anyways, you’re pretty young. They’ll probably not do anything to hurt you.”  
  
“Hm.” Varian sighed and curled up.  
  
“So, you kidnapped the Queen?” Andrew asked.  
  
“Among other crimes.” Varian said, glancing away. He didn’t want to talk about it, not to this stranger.  
  
“Why?” Andrew prompted.  
  
“What?” He blinked and looked up at him, startled by the question.  
  
“Why’d you do it?” Andrew asked.  
  
Varian glanced away. “…Because the King let black rocks destroy my village and, when I went to get help, I was thrown out into the snow and then falsely accused of attacking the Princess. All I did was beg her for the help she promised me…”  
  
“Tsk.” Andrew stood up and walked over to sit next to him on his cot. “Sounds about on-brand for this Kingdom.”  
  
“What did _you_ do?” Varian asked, scooting away from the man.  
  
“I tried to steal a map that would have ensured my people’s success in finally making this Kingdom _pay_ for what they did to our ancestors.” He clenched his fist, his smile slipping for a moment before he was back. “Heh, who knew that a handmaiden would be so good at fighting. Maybe I should have seduced the Princess, instead.”  
  
Varian looked at him. “Cassandra?”  
  
“I say ‘handmaiden’ and ‘fighting’ and you _instantly_ knew who I meant.” Andrew raised an eyebrow. “You know her?”  
  
Varian nodded, looking away, fiddling with his chains.  
  
Ruddiger ran up to him, pawing at his leg. Varian sighed and reached down to pick him up. “I know, bud. I’ll see if someone can take you out for a bit later, so just hang on, okay?”  
  
“You shouldn’t be in here.” Andrew frowned, his relaxed posture slipping into a more sympathetic one. “You’re just a kid.” He stood up with a sigh. “Why didn’t they just keep you in a holding cell, or give you community service? You’re just a _kid_.”  
  
“I tried to kill the entire royal family, stole a national treasure, drugged the castle, kidnapped the queen, and built giant automatons to try to kill everyone, among other things.” He looked at Ruddiger.  
  
“…Yeah, that would do it.” Andrew turned to him. “Why? I mean, yeah, the rocks, but you could evacuate. What drove you to staying and going full-on terrorist?”  
  
“…My father.” Varian stood up and walked to the window, staring up at it despite it being closed. “He’s encased in amber. I-I went to Rapunzel to save him, but she turned me away. She let them throw me out into the snow, alone! No one…no one would help me. _No one_ would help me!” He held Ruddiger closer to him, burying his face in his chest.  
  
Andrew walked into the darkness to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Well…I may not be able to save your dad but, while we’re both stuck here, I promise to keep the guards from hurting you.” He moved a hand up to gently tilt his chin up, gently wiping his tears away. “Stay strong. We’ll get out of here, both of us. I won’t abandon you like she did.”  
  
Varian sniffled and buried his face in the man’s chest, feeling his arms around him gently.  
  
And, just like that, he took the candy again. He didn’t even know this man, but he took his promise and reveled in the feeling of joy it brought him.  
  
\--  
  
The guard came by around lunchtime. Andrew stayed close to him when the guard approached, but Varian was pulled out of the cell roughly and the cuffs unlocked from his hands and feet before he was roughly shoved back in, and Andrew caught him before he hit the floor, feeling dizzy from how fast it happened. Then food was pushed in on two trays and the door was closed and locked, Varian clinging to Andrew and Andrew giving them a pleasant smile. Too pleasant. Varian knew that smile well, it was one that held pure hatred and intent to kill at the earliest opportunity.  
  
After making sure he was okay, Andrew handed him his tray and they sat down together against the far wall to eat, Ruddiger coming over to get some food from Varian’s. Andrew frowned a bit and gave Varian some of his own portion while he was distracted with giving food to his pet.  
  
“If the Princess really _cared_ about you,” he said, continuing a conversation they’d been having before the guards came, “then she would’ve come to see you before you did all that. And she wouldn’t have allowed them to put you in _here_.” He smiled wryly and nudged him. “Not that I don’t _appreciate_ the company of someone other than a guard or two.”  
  
Varian looked at his empty tray and then at the door of the cell. He was wary of going near it, not after he’d been so roughly handled last time. Andrew took his tray and stacked the dishes and trays together before he went to go hand them back out to the guard standing outside, waiting for them to return the trays.  
  
The guard checked over the trays before nodding and walking away.  
  
“What was _that_ about?” Varian asked.  
  
“Making sure we didn’t take any of the silverware or anything else to try to escape with.” Andrew walked over and sat next to him again. “You a heavy sleeper, kid?”  
  
Varian nodded. Andrew glanced at him and nodded. “Good. You’ll want to be, in this place. It gets kind of noisy at night.”  
  
Varian nodded. “Okay.” He didn’t know what he meant but, judging by Andrew’s expression, he didn’t know if he wanted to.  
  
\--  
  
That night, Varian stayed up a bit longer to try to see what he might’ve been talking about, but Andrew coaxed him to sleep and, between his soothing voice and strong hand stroking his hair, he drifted off with ease, Ruddiger already purring in his sleep by his side.  
  
Andrew sighed and then looked towards the guard. “He’s asleep. I assume you’ve been told not to hurt him?”  
  
“Don’t touch kids. He’s too young for any of that now. In a few years, though?” The guard chuckled.  
  
Andrew scowled and reached up to pull his hair loose. “Let’s get this over with.”  
  
\--  
  
_When Varian went to sleep, Rapunzel was already there. Since she went to sleep first, it was tailored to her design and he sighed, looking around at the bright and cheery outside setting.  
  
“Can’t we just have the prison and caravan back?” He asked.  
  
“You could use a little sun.” She walked over to him. “You’re wearing chains still.”  
  
“Don’t.” He stepped back, the chains rattling with the movement.  
  
She sighed and walked over to dip her bare feet into a river. He walked over and sat next to her, his legs cross-crossed in front of him, the chain from his ankles dangling into the water. “You seem okay.”  
  
“Mm.” He shrugged. “So…” He glanced at her. “How’s the quest going? Know anything more about the black rocks?”  
  
“No, not yet. Only that they’re **leading** me somewhere. We’re less than a week on the road, you know.” She smiled at him. “Can you believe it’s been **that long**?”  
  
“I can’t believe it’s **only** been that long.” He sighed. “Time passes slowly when you’re in chains and a box.”  
  
“Oh…right.” She looked a bit guilty. “So, uh, how are things with you? Have you been getting the help my father promised?”  
  
He laughed bitterly. “Oh, suuuure, my new cellmate has been a **great** help at reminding me why I should **hate** you.”  
  
“That’s not what I—cellmate?!” She frowned. “You weren’t supposed to **have** a cellmate, Varian!”  
  
“Well, I got one. Got shoved into the high-security section with some older guy.” He glanced away.  
  
“Oh, geez…okay, I **have** to fix this.” She stood up.  
  
“What are you going to do?” He asked.  
  
“I need to write my father. I’ll be back!”  
  
And just like that, she was gone. He changed the environment back to the moon-lit field and sighed, walking over to the amber and black rocks, sitting against them as chains came from them and wrapped around his body just like when she first saw him here.  
  
She came in a bit later, looking flustered. “Maybe…I made a mistake.”  
  
“Oh, you think?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Is it too late to tell Owl to come back?” She asked anxiously.  
  
“What did you **tell** him, exactly?” He shifted in his chains.  
  
“I told him about me dreaming about you and you said you had a cellmate and…oh no, I must sound **insane**.” She groaned.  
  
“Oh, certainly. But, I’m sure it’ll lead to an interesting moment on **my** end, I’ll be sure to fill you in when it happens.” He smirked.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Varian. I just wanted to make sure you were taken care of…” She walked over and sat on the log with a sigh, then frowned and looked up at him. “Why do you chain yourself to that thing?”  
  
“Because it’s a reminder to myself about my mistakes.” He said, curling up tighter in them.  
  
“That…” She sighed. “Varian, it was an **accident**.”  
  
“That doesn’t change the fact I did it.” He said grimly.  
  
She got up and walked over to kneel in front of him. “Varian…”  
  
“Don’t touch me.” He frowned.  
  
“I’m not going to.” She assured him. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but…please, can we at **least** change location and remove the chains? We can go back to the caravan and prison combo.”  
  
He stared at her silently for a bit before he nodded. The chains slowly unlatched from around him and disappeared and she took his hands, leading him away from the amber and black rocks as their environment returned to that that familiar half-day/half-night setting. He pulled his hands away and went to his cot with a huff.  
  
“Sorry. I touched you.” She said sheepishly.  
  
“Yeah.” He rolled his eyes.  
  
“I won’t do it again.” She assured him.  
  
“You better not.” He sighed. “So, how long will it take Owl to get to him?”  
  
“Honestly, I'm hoping Owl turns back.” Rapunzel said awkwardly. “I don’t want to get you in trouble.”  
  
“For what? You **dreaming** about me?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
She walked over to the border of day and night. “Can I…is it alright if I sit with you?”  
  
“…No.” He shook his head.  
  
She walked over, grabbed a pillow, and set herself down on the border just like he did before. “Compromise?”  
  
“Okay.” He nodded.  
  
“Right.” She nodded. “So…the quest is…uhm…so far, I haven’t found where I’m being led to. I’ll let you know when I do know, though! I pro—uh, I will **make sure** to keep you updated on my progress as we go, since we have been – for some reason – gifted with this **wonderful** communication method between us!”  
  
“Are you expecting me to tell you about how my life is in prison?” He asked dryly.  
  
“Only if you want to.” She nodded. “If you need to talk about anything that happens, I’m all ears and no one else will know what we talk about. I’m not going to risk being called back because my father thinks I’m **losing my mind** …” She held her head.  
  
He chuckled a bit. “He would. He’d lock you in a tower and keep you from going anywhere. Then we’d **both** be in prison.”  
  
She shuddered at the thought. “Had enough of being locked in towers, thank you. Did you know, he put bars on my window the day you kidnapped my mother? Bars! On my window!”  
  
“No.” He said with mock horror.  
  
“Yes! I was furious! But also so sad because it’s like he doesn’t even **think** about what doing things that Mother—uh, **Gothel** did to me would do to my ability to **trust** him!” She fumed.  
  
“Yeah, well, I don’t think trust is his main priority. He’s not exactly the nicest guy.” He leaned back against the wall.  
  
“Hey, I don’t talk badly about **your** father.” She frowned.  
  
“Need I remind you that he had his Royal Guard **herding me like cattle**?” He looked at her sharply. “I think I’ve **earned** a right to talk badly about **Fred**.”  
  
“…Fair point.” She put her hands together. “Okay, he’s…he’s not really a good guy.” She admitted. “I love him, though.”  
  
“Yeah…I love my dad, too. Even if he’s harsh at times, and…” Varian sighed. “Why do we love them so much when they mistreat us?”  
  
She brought a hand to her mouth, letting out a soft whimper. “Oh, Varian…”  
  
“Let’s change the subject. Who all went on your quest?” Varian asked curiously.  
  
“Well, Eugene and Cass, obviously.” Rapunzel nodded. “We also took along Lance and Hookfoot and…Shorty kind of stowed away.”  
  
“Okay…so…” He looked thoughtful, as if he was running through a book in his mind full of all the information of every citizen of Corona. “Hookfoot, that’s Hookhand’s brother. Hookhand is currently on tour as a famous pianist. Hookhand was a thug that reformed after meeting you and helping save your boyfriend, Eugene Fitzherbert, also known as Flynn Rider, from being hung – an act that led to your being rescued from Gothel’s tower and brought home to your parents.”  
  
“Wow, that…okay, who is Lance?” She grinned.  
  
“Lance Strongbow: former outlaw and ally of Flynn Rider, now reformed. He and Eugene Fitzberbert see each other as brothers and grew up in the same orphanage and got into crime around the same time. They are now both reformed and assist the Royal Guard from time to time.” He said, still looking thoughtful.  
  
“Okay, and Shorty?” She prompted.  
  
“The dwarf nicknamed ‘Shorty’ is a local drunk that is a mysterious man of many talents. Not even he seems to remember his real name, though he claims many names when people ask, ranging from ‘Susan’ to ‘Edward’. No one knows where he came from or what he even does besides drink and get tossed around by the other thugs.” Varian shrugged. “That’s all I got.”  
  
“That’s a lot. How do you know all that?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Well, growing up…I didn’t have any friends. Dad was always busy, and I…wandered. I observed. And, when I was visiting Corona before, I heard things.” Varian shrugged. “Everyone was on truth serum and they blabbed.”  
  
“Right.” She nodded. “I remember that.”  
  
She scooted slightly closer and he raised an eyebrow, so she moved back to where she was. “You know…bright side, we haven’t seen any black rocks aside from what you made appear in the field.”  
  
“They seem to be affected by our moods. We’re having a pretty calm conversation right now.” He leaned his head back against the wall of the prison.  
  
“Sure you don’t want to come over here and sit in the sunlight?” She offered.  
  
“I’m sure. I prefer the moonlight.” He closed his eyes.  
  
She nodded. “Okay. But…can you **assure** me that you will work your way towards the sunlight?”  
  
He looked at her, then looked towards the moonlight shining through the bars. “…Maybe.”  
  
“That’s not a ‘no’, so I’m feeling optimistic!” She said cheerfully.  
  
He looked back at her. “Of course, you would be.” He smiled wryly. “You **know** I still hate you, right?”  
  
“But we can use this to heal our friendship.” She stood up and walked towards him.  
  
“Hey, you’re on my side.” He frowned.  
  
“Varian,” She held out a hand, “I can feel the waking world tugging at me. Same time tonight?”  
  
He looked at her hand, then looked away. “Fine. See you tonight.”  
  
She smiled and then the world started to waver on her side. He closed his eyes, his own side wavering and then they both woke up.  
  
_Rapunzel woke up feeling optimistic.  
Varian woke up feeling conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress is progress.


	3. Recollect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Varian gets a visit from Frederic, Rapunzel shows him something from her trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Owl came sometime that morning, Varian estimated, because King Frederic paid him a visit that afternoon right around lunchtime. ‘That was fast.’ He thought as he set his food down when the guard called his name and beckoned him over to the door, while King Frederic passed by with another guard.  
  
“Come this way.” The guard opened the door, he was roughly held still by a second guard so he could be cuffed, and then the door was shut so he could be led to a room further down the walkway.  
  
“What’s going on?” Andrew asked casually, leaning against the bars. Ruddiger tried to dart out and Andrew picked him up to keep him from getting in trouble.  
  
“None of your business, Saporian.” The guard said tauntingly.  
  
Varian was led to the room and the door opened for him before he was pushed into a chair across from King Frederic and chained to the table.  
  
“Varian.” He greeted coolly.  
  
“Your Majesty.” Varian said, with mock respect.  
  
He pulled out a scroll and set it down, opening it up for him. “Would you care to _explain_ this?”  
  
Varian glanced down at it, reading over the letter Rapunzel had sent. “Well, it looks to me like your daughter is having dreams about me, ones that make her concerned for my wellbeing.” He looked up at him. “I’m flattered, really, but why would you come to _me_ about this?”  
  
“How did she know you weren’t given your own solitary cell?” He asked.  
  
“I have no idea.” He shrugged. “Maybe it slipped your mind, Your Majesty, but I’m here under lock and key.” He tugged on the chain binding him to the table pointedly. “Maybe you should be talking to your _daughter_ about her dreaming about me. I have _nothing_ to do with this.”  
  
King Frederic looked like he was trying to figure out how, exactly, he could punish Varian for Rapunzel _dreaming_ about him and sighed, taking the scroll back and rolling it up. “Fine. I will assure her that her dream was incorrect and you _are_ getting the help you need and living in a solitary cell.”  
  
“Ah, so it’s back to the ‘lying to Rapunzel’ game, is it?” He leaned back in his chair. “Since you’ve decided on your course of action, may I be excused?”  
  
King Frederic eyed him dangerously. “Watch your attitude, Varian.”  
  
Varian sighed, closing his eyes, then lowered his head. Getting hit for being a _brat_ wouldn’t do him any favors. “Yes, Your Majesty.”  
  
“Hmph. Take him back to his cell.” King Frederic stood up and left the room.  
  
The chain binding him to the table was removed and he was escorted back and shoved into the cell once it was opened and his shackles were removed. Andrew moved forward to catch him before he hit the ground and then the door slammed shut, the key loud in the lock.  
  
“What was _that_ about?” Andrew asked him as he led him to sit on the cot. Varian noticed the window was open now.  
  
“I dunno.” He shrugged, though he was laughing internally. “Apparently his daughter is dreaming of me. Maybe she feels guilty about abandoning me to her **_sadistic_** father. Dreamed about me being put in a cell alone with some scary older guy.”  
  
“Considering the options, I’m wondering who she dreamed you were stuck with.” Andrew chuckled.  
  
“Who knows?” Varian shrugged. “It’s got nothing to do with _me_ what the Princess dreams about.”  
  
Ruddiger climbed in through the open window and into his arms, sniffing him worriedly. “I’m okay, buddy.” He assured him gently.  
  
Andrew smiled at him, then shifted his gaze to narrow his eyes at the guard, who was watching them closely. He moved a hand around Varian’s shoulders and led him to the back wall, where he handed him his tray with an encouraging smile.  
  
“Thanks.” Varian accepted it and then sat down to continue eating.  
  
\--  
  
That night, he drifted off to sleep right on time, seeing no reason to make Rapunzel wait for him. Besides, if he got there early enough, he could control the meeting place.  
  
_Rapunzel was late. He put himself in the prison setting, but he couldn’t create the caravan without her present. He paced back and forth and, just as he was starting to wonder if she was even coming, she finally appeared and brought the caravan and sunlight with her.  
  
“Phew! Sorry, didn’t mean to be late!” She said, then noticed he was standing on her side. He quickly moved to his own side and sat down in the moonlight. “Oh, it’s okay! You can stay here!”  
  
“Why were you late?” He asked, looking to the window.  
  
“We were talking with someone that knows about the black rocks.” She explained, and that piqued his attention and he looked back at her. “Her name is Adira, she’s from the Dark Kingdom, where the Moonstone Opal is from.”  
  
“And what’s that?” He asked, though he looked thoughtful.  
  
“It’s what’s responsible for the black rocks.” Rapunzel said firmly. “So, I have a goal now. I’m going to go and destroy it. Or at least stop it.”  
  
His brow furrowed. “Okay…did she give you a clue on how to free my father?”  
  
“No.” She sighed. “But, I will keep looking. I’m sure I’ll find something!”  
  
He nodded. “Alright. Can’t really do much else than rely on you, I suppose. Certainly not finding anything to help him where I am. Speaking of which, your dad came by.”  
  
“Oh, he got my letter…” Rapunzel said awkwardly. “I told Owl to come back!”  
  
“Mmhm. He actually thought I was responsible and was trying to figure out how to punish me for you dreaming about me.” He laughed. “He said he’s going to write back, expect a lot of lies.”  
  
Rapunzel sighed. “I’m getting tired of taking sides between you two.”  
  
“And we’ve barely **started** this game.” He said with a grin, then it faded. “I’m not _trying _to turn you against your dad, Rapunzel. I’m just warning you of what he’s going to do. If you’d prefer to be surprised, I can just not tell you.”  
  
“No, I…thank you.” Rapunzel nodded. “Thank you for the warning. Uhm, are you okay, though?”  
  
“He sent me back to my cell.” Varian shrugged. “No harm done, though he told me to watch my attitude when I sassed him a little.”  
  
She shook her head with a bit of a smile. “Varian, are you **trying** to get in trouble with my father?”  
  
“Maybe you haven’t noticed, I don’t have to **do** much to do that.” He stood up and walked to look out the window.  
  
“Hey,” She smiled. “Wanna see Vardaros?”  
  
“See what?” He looked at her.  
  
“Vardaros, it’s where we met Adira. Also, Eugene almost got married to someone else there, long story.” She cringed.  
  
“Well, tell me.” He turned to her.  
  
“Okay, but first, yes or no?” She gestured with her hands.  
  
“Fine.” He shrugged.  
  
“Okay.” She focused on the environment. Varian gasped as their little box changed to a whole town, with the moon shining down on them. He looked around in awe, gasping softly as wind blew through his hair and clothes.  
  
“I tried to make it…feel like when I was here.” She walked over to him. “I might’ve missed a few details, but this is Vardaros.”  
  
He turned to her. “And this…this is beyond the Walls of Corona?”  
  
She nodded. “I can show you all the places we go, if you want. It’ll be like you’re there with us. Our next destination is the Forest of no Return.”  
  
“That sounds ominous.” He said, walking over to examine a signboard.  
  
“Yeah, it is. But, it’s where we have to go.” She shrugged. “I’m thinking of helping this town clean itself up before we move on, though. Everyone is so miserable, and now that The Baron is gone…”  
  
“You said you’d tell me a story?” He turned to her.  
  
“Oh, right. Well, The Baron has a daughter, Stalyan, and she and Eugene had some history back when he was Flynn Rider. Like, years ago.” She started to walk through the town and he followed her. “Anyways, they pretty much ran this town and found out Eugene was here. They captured Eugene, Lance and Shorty and then had their pet spider bite poor Lance, with the antidote held hostage!”  
  
“If I’d gone with, making an antidote wouldn’t have been a problem.” He remarked.  
  
“Yes, I know, there’s probably going to be a lot of that.” She sighed. “In retrospect…maybe I should have **brought** you.” She held up a hand and focused, conjuring something into her hand. “Recognize this?” She handed it to him.  
  
He took it and gasped. “This looks like what I found in dad’s chest! But…something’s different.”  
  
“Adira had it. It’s the second of four pieces of a scroll that I can’t read, the Demanitus Scroll. But… **you** can.”  
  
“It was difficult to read it before.” He said, looking over the scroll piece. “It’s blurry, besides. You haven’t memorized it enough for me to be of any help here.” He handed it back.  
  
“What about if I bring the finished scroll home?” She asked. “Can you translate it? In exchange, I’ll talk my father into setting you free and dropping all charges!”  
  
“It’s a tempting offer.” He looked thoughtful. “But, how long will that be?”  
  
“Uhm…I don’t know.” She admitted.  
  
“Try to memorize it, I’ll see what I can do. Might make it go quicker.” He chuckled. “So, Lance gets bit by the spider?”  
  
“Oh, right. The story.” She nodded. “Well, Eugene is told that he has to marry Stalyan so Lance will get the antidote. And…you know…” She waved a hand and Varian turned to see a stage with a crowd of people around it and Eugene, an unknown woman and a large unknown man standing where all could see before it flickered away and she wiped at her eyes. “Sorry.”  
  
“It’s fine.” He assured her.  
  
“I guess I can’t, uh, project as well as you can.” She smiled awkwardly.  
  
“Still not sure how I do it so well.” He shrugged.  
  
“Anyways, so they set up the wedding, and Cass and I decide to crash it with Hookfoot. So, we do and, during it, Adira comes in and joins the fight, Lance gets the antidote and The Baron gets bit by his own spider. Stalyan doesn’t get what she wants, and Eugene is with me again.” She smiled brightly. “It was a pretty good day!”  
  
“Sounds like it.” He nodded.  
  
“Aside from my father visiting, did anything interesting happen for you?” She asked curiously.  
  
“Nah, pretty boring. I mean, we talked, he told me about dating Cass.” Varian shrugged. “Mostly I watched as did he sit-ups and push-ups and listened to him talk about his people.”  
  
“His people?” She prompted.  
  
Varian glanced at her. “Well, you said this is all kept between us, right?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“My cellmate is Andrew, from Saporia.” He looked up at the moon overhead.  
  
“…Of all the people…” She groaned. “I guess they thought he’d be the **safest** , compared to the rest of them, for you? No **wonder** he’s helping you remember why you hate me! He wants to destroy Corona!” She paused. “Oh, I should have figured it out from ‘dating Cass’. She’s never dated anyone else – not that I know of, at least. And certainly no other criminals.”  
  
Varian shrugged. “I dunno, she’s a great woman. I’m sure she’d dated before.”  
  
“Yes, but not anyone that would be in the high-security section that I didn’t even know we had.” Her brow furrowed. “Maybe…I should explore the castle more.”  
  
He laughed. “Maybe when you get back, huh?”  
  
She blinked. “Was that…was that an actual, genuine laugh?”  
  
He blushed. “Uh, no, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He turned away from her.  
  
She smiled and walked over to stand in front of him. “I knew it! You’re just pretending you don’t like me!”  
  
“Laughing at you saying you need to see more of your own castle does **not** mean I like you.” He turned away from her again.  
  
“Come on, Varian.” She went around him, grinning, and stood in front of him again. “This is great progress! I bet if you showed less hostility, they might let you out!”  
  
“Did you forget **why** I’m in prison?” He held out a hand and Rapunzel gasped as an image of her mother in chains appeared. “Less hostility,” he made it vanish, “will not get the King to forgive me and let me out after only a week of being in prison.”  
  
“Might help.” She shrugged. “You’re a kid—”  
  
“Seriously, stop saying that.” He groaned.  
  
“—so they might have some leniency on you if you show remorse!”  
  
“Or they’ll just take advantage of my **weakness** to hurt me more!” He said angrily.  
  
They both froze as black rocks started to appear around them and Varian slowly inhaled and then exhaled, watching the rocks sink back into the ground. “…They are **definitely** connected to the emotions we are expressing.”  
  
“You, in particular.” Rapunzel said nervously.  
  
“Yeah…” He frowned and then waved his hands, returning them back to the prison/caravan combo before he walked over to sit on his cot, chains appearing around his wrists and ankles.  
  
“Varian?” She walked towards him.  
  
“I shouldn’t get too comfortable. I’m just setting up so that, when I wake up, I’m not going from outside in Vardaros to staring at a prison wall.” He explained.  
  
“But, do they have you in **chains** all the time?” She demanded, gesturing to them.  
  
He tensed and then sighed. “…No.” The chains vanished and he pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. “Rapunzel…why do you think we have this strange connection?”  
  
“I don’t know.” She frowned. “But, I **will** be looking into it. Maybe Adira knows something!”  
  
“Maybe.” He nodded.  
  
“Do you want to see her?” She asked.  
  
He looked up at her and shrugged. “If you want to conjure her up.”  
  
“Okay.” She held out a hand to the caravan side, to the sunlight, and focused on her memory of Adira. The woman slowly materialized and Rapunzel smiled when she was done. “There!”  
  
Varian slowly got up and walked over to her, stopping at the border between night and day. “…That emblem on her clothes…I’ve seen it before.”  
  
“You have?” Rapunzel asked with surprise.  
  
“Yes. It was on some armor in the same chest I found the scroll piece in.” He nodded. “I don’t know what it is, though. Or why he had it.”  
  
“Maybe they knew each other?” She suggested. “I can show her your picture, I’ve…drawn a few of you since we started having these meetings.” She blushed a bit. “Maybe…too much. Cass is starting to ask questions.”  
  
He chuckled. “And what do you tell them, exactly?”  
  
“I saw it in a dream.” She said honestly. He laughed harder. “What? It’s true! I saw it in a dream!”  
  
“Of course you did, Princess.” He snickered. “Just like you dreamed that I had a big, scary cellmate.”  
  
“Oh, you.” She rolled her eyes.  
  
“I still can’t believe he actually wanted to punish me for something you **dreamed** about.” He shook his head. “Good thing he didn’t decide that **that** imaginary crime was worth punishing me for! The guards can attest I **never** left my bed.”  
  
She brought a finger to her lips. “They have no idea that this is more than just a strange dream!”  
  
“We’re both being so bad, keeping such a big secret!” He laughed and she joined in. It faded off, though, and then Varian sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “I’ve been thinking of different theories for what could have caused this.”  
  
“Like?” She asked.  
  
“Like…” He sighed and reached a hand up to tug at the streak of blue in his hair. “Did you know I was born with this?”  
  
“No, I didn’t.” She walked closer to him.  
  
“I mean…it’s a thought. If you’re the sun…” He looked to the window. “Maybe I’m the moon. Maybe that’s why we’re so connected.” He looked back at her. “Of course, I could be wrong. I mean, I certainly don’t have any odd powers, and my hair doesn’t glow. And you said the Moonstone Opal sent the rocks, so clearly that theory is incorrect.”  
  
“Mm, it’s something to think about, though.” She smiled.  
  
“Still…” He frowned. “Somehow, we’re linked. This all started the night of the blizzard, when I came back to find my father…” He closed his eyes tightly.  
  
“Varian.” She walked over and knelt in front of him, looking up at him. “We **will** find a way to save your father. I will not rest until I do. Even if I have to scour the earth, I will find a way to save him.”  
  
“No promises.” He reminded her.  
  
She took his hand firmly. “No, Varian. I **do** promise this. And I **will** keep it. No matter what may try to get in my way, a demon storm, my father, whatever, I will **not** let it get in the way of me finding a way to save your father! Because when I make promises, I **keep** them. Even if I’m horribly late, I **keep** them!”  
  
He looked at her hand holding his and glanced away. “…I don’t know if I can trust you anymore.”  
  
“If it will help, you are a **constant** reminder.” She assured him. “You’re not out of sight out of mind, you are **in my dreams**. Nothing can distract me from my promise to you, not as long as we are connected.”  
  
He looked at her steadily, his expression contemplative, calculating, trying to weigh the possibilities of him having his heart broken again by her.  
  
Against his better judgement, he tightened his grip on her hand and accepted the candy from her once again. “Your logic is sound. I will be a **persistent** reminder.”  
  
She grinned. “I expect nothing less. My father can’t stop us from keeping in contact this time, so it should be easy!”  
  
He nodded, then looked up. “I’m feeling that tug. Looks like it’s morning.”  
  
“Me too.” She nodded, and then they held hands for a bit longer before slowly letting go. She walked back to the caravan section and smiled. “See you tonight!”  
  
“See you tonight.” He smiled and waved as the environments around them wavered and then they both woke up.  
  
_This time, they both woke up with optimism in their hearts.  
  
\--  
  
“ _Another_ picture of Varian?” Cassandra commented as she looked over Rapunzel’s shoulder.  
  
“Mmhm.” She smiled, drawing a picture of him laughing. He looked so nice when he laughed, she wanted to see more. That genuine joy and amusement, free of cruelty.  
  
“Huh.” Cassandra shrugged. “Look, there’s being concerned and feeling guilty and then there’s…uh…” She vaguely gestured. “Fitzherbert?”  
  
“What?” Eugene asked, walking over to join them from where he was cooking breakfast with Lance.  
  
“She’s drawing _Varian_ again.” Cassandra gestured to the picture.  
  
“Ah, dreamed about him again, huh?” He sat next to Rapunzel. “Looks like it was a good dream this time?”  
  
“Mmhm. I had a really nice dream last night.” She said cheerfully.  
  
“That’s good.” He nodded. “But, uh…” He cleared his throat. “Why all the dreams about Varian?”  
  
She paused. “…I…” She sighed. She couldn’t tell him; he was a habitual blabbermouth and Cass would freak out if she found out and Eugene for _sure_ would freak out. “I just…I wish he was here. I wish we’d brought him with, that things had been…different. By drawing these pictures, it’s like he’s with me.”  
  
“Okay, Sunshine.” She gently placed his hand on hers. “There’s feeling guilty and then there’s…well, you’re _kind_ of developing an _obsession_.”  
  
She pulled her hand free and continued drawing. “Well, what am I supposed to do, Eugene? Varian should be here with us but, because we _abandoned him_ , he’s in prison with a criminal record at fourteen! And not just _any_ criminal record, but treason and attempted regicide and all of that!” She said firmly, finishing her drawing and admiring it before going back to look at her older pictures.  
  
Okay, so…maybe she _did_ seem a _bit_ obsessed. But, she couldn’t exactly tell them the truth! After all, how would they take “Varian has somehow connected to my mind and we have secret meetings in our shared dreams that no one else can see or hear or possibly know about unless we tell them about it”? They’d think her insane! Varian was many things, but he wasn’t an actual _wizard_ , so it didn’t make _sense_ for him to do such a thing!  
  
\--  
  
Varian was finding it hard to focus on what Andrew was saying after that conversation he had with Rapunzel. But, he listened to him as best he could, even though he was distracted by looking forward to the meeting that night.  
  
“…And now that I have changed the subject three times and you didn’t seem to notice, now is the moment I ask you…are you okay?” Andrew asked him.  
  
“What?” He blinked.  
  
“Was it something the King said yesterday? You’ve been kind of… _distracted_ all day.” Andrew moved his hand to Varian’s forehead. “You feel a little warm.” He murmured. “Okay, great. You’re coming down with a fever. _That_ explains it.”  
  
“I am?” Varian moved his hand to his forehead.  
  
“Your cheeks are flushed, your forehead is warm, you’re unfocused…” He looked towards the guard. “To get you any medicine would be difficult. Unless it gets bad enough to need a medic, they’ll ignore any sickness. Should’ve expected this, you’re so _small_ and this place is _not_ good for even a grown man’s body…”  
  
Varian looked at Ruddiger, who was chittering worriedly. “Uhm…yeah, you might be right.”  
  
Andrew sighed and grabbed Varian’s blanket, wrapping it around him before lifting him into his arms and carrying him to his own cot to curl up against him and pull his blanket over both of them. “Just sweat it out, it’ll go away.” He told him, holding him against the wall, his arm draped over him firmly.  
  
“I’m okay, really.” He said as Ruddiger came over to sit on top of him as well. “C-Come on…”  
  
“Just rest, Varian. You’ll recover faster.” Andrew advised.  
  
“What’s going on there?” The guard called.  
  
“The kid’s sick. Rather than bother you, I’m tending to it myself.” Andrew called back.  
  
The guard turned to the other one. “Contact the King on the matter, find out how he wants this handled.”  
  
“I’m fine!” Varian insisted as the guard left. “Really!”  
  
They ignored him, of course. He groaned, burying his face in Andrew’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that can't be good.


	4. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Varian is afflicted with an unknown sickness, Rapunzel and he discuss what the cause could be, and the cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

By King Frederic’s order, Varian was taken to the medic in chains. Andrew was brought along, also in chains, to be checked as well. He didn’t know why, but this kid apparently was worth being taken to a medic and Andrew was being checked over by extension, when he’d received no such treatment in the past.  
  
Best he could figure, he thought as he sat chained next to Varian’s bed, watching a medic force the chained boy to take medicine that made him let out a pained whimper, King Frederic didn’t want to risk this kid dying. Something about a promise to his daughter. He gently squeezed Varian’s hand, his chains rattling slightly, and the kid smiled weakly up at him.  
  
He’d gotten worse between when Andrew first checked and now. He was shaking and sweating, and he looked so _small_ in his bed, so _weak_. Andrew heard the King talking to the medic and glanced over but gave no physical indication that he was listening.  
  
“…not sure what’s causing this. It’s progressing too quickly for a normal fever, but it doesn’t seem to be contagious. The Saporian isn’t showing any signs of being sick, despite being so close to him.”  
  
“Well, find out what’s wrong with him.” King Frederic said firmly. “If Rapunzel comes back and finds out that he died because he was too frail for a prison cell, she’d…”  
  
“I’m doing what I can, Your Majesty. If I may request, allow the Saporian to stay here with him. He seems to be keeping him somewhat grounded.”  
  
“The boy has latched on to the closest father-figure he could find, it seems.” The tone was mocking, cold. Andrew wanted to throttle the man but kept his cool.  
  
Making Frederic pay for everything would have to wait.  
  
Ruddiger scampered into the room and onto Varian’s bed. The medic started to protest, but Andrew just gave him a sharp look and nodded to Varian awkwardly petting the raccoon’s fur.  
  
“Oh, whatever.” The medic sighed. “May as well check the beast for any sign of sickness, while I’m at it.”  
  
\--  
  
Varian lay in that bed for weeks, drifting in and out of sleep. Andrew was given the bed next to his to sleep in, chained of course, and Ruddiger rarely left his side. The doctors fussed over the boy, struggling to figure out what was causing it.  
  
In his dreams, Varian and Rapunzel puzzled over his strange sickness and talked about her quest’s progress.  
  
_“Do you think it might be connected to our connection?” Rapunzel asked as she walked with him through the Forest of No Return.  
  
“I don’t think so.” His brow furrowed and then he stopped to examine a Pup Shroom that Rapunzel conjured up from her memory. She’d gotten better at pulling things from her memory, even whole scenes, and he’d watched her relive moments in Vardaros and was now walking along with them as they were forced to go without the, now-missing, caravan.n   
  
“And there goes Eugene.” Rapunzel gestured to him falling into a landpit.  
  
“Did he just…he just disappeared?” Varian looked at the scene in disbelief. “But, you already lost **Adira** , and now **he’s** disappeared with the map! How did you get out?!”  
  
“With a lot of aimless wandering.” She giggled.  
  
He looked up. “I’m feeling a tug. Guess I have to wake up for medicine. I’ll be back.” He assured her.  
  
She blinked. “Oh, okay. Hey, if this is a dream world, maybe…what if I tried to heal you?”  
  
He shrugged and then faded away. She sighed, pausing the scene and sitting down on a log to wait.  
  
Varian had brought up the possibility of them being the sun and the moon. But, he was right. If the Moonstone Opal was controlling the rocks, how could HE be the moon to her sun? Even though it would make **so** much sense…  
  
She looked at her hair thoughtfully. His theory had stemmed from the unusual streak in his hair, but **all** of **her** hair had changed. And he’d suddenly gotten sick after bringing up the theory and then dismissing it. What if…what if he was right? What if his dismissal of the truth was what had…but the Moonstone Opal was sending the rocks.  
  
She **needed** talk to Adira, but she hadn’t been able to when they were all stuck together. She needed to get her alone, talk to her about Varian, about the armor he found in his home!   
  
She started to pace, passing by her memory self many times as she did. She stopped and gasped, holding out a hand and focusing. An image of Varian appeared, and she closed her eyes, changing the image slightly, so the color of his streak covered all of his hair. Her hand shook and she slowly opened her eyes, then changed the landscape around them to a moonlit field.  
  
Just like when she’d realized that she was the lost princess, the realization hit her HARD. Standing in the moonlight, his hair completely blue instead of black, the moon seemed to make it **glow**.  
  
“His theory **must** be correct.” She breathed. “But, why is only a **streak** of his hair blue, if he’s the moon and I’m the sun? I’m **missing** something. Adira is from the Dark Kingdom. She has the same emblem that that armor that Varian’s father has.” She held out a hand and the emblem appeared in the air next to her conjured Varian. “What is the connection?” She started to circle them. “What is the connection, what am I missing?! If Adira knew his father, and his father was from the—but, how did _that _lead to Varian being the moon? I’m missing something! Something important! UGH!” She grabbed at her hair. “Varian is sick because we’re stuck on this puzzle!”  
  
She conjured up an image of Adira and walked up to her. “ **What** do you **know**?! **Why** are you so cryptic?! What puzzle piece are you **hiding**?!”  
  
She stepped back, looking at the three images as a whole. “I’m missing something critical, and I feel like only Quirin knows it." She conjured up an image of Quirin in the amber, though it was blurry. She gasped as it cleared up and turned to see Varian had returned.  
  
“ **Someone’s** been doing some thinking.” He remarked, walking over to the image of himself.  
  
“I was thinking of your theory.” She explained.  
  
“I got that.” He poked at the image, then tugged at his own streak.  
  
“What’s this note he has?” She walked up to the amber.  
  
“No idea.” Varian shook his head. “I can’t read it as he is now. So, continue thinking.”  
  
“I’m just…we’re missing a piece.” She walked turned to the other side and conjured up an image of her father, the Sundrop Flower, and then herself. “I was born with the powers I have because my father used the Sundrop Flower to make a tea that saved my mother when she was pregnant with me.” She turned back to Quirin. “Assuming he’s from the same place Adira is, that means he was close to the Moonstone Opal, right? But, if it’s still active, that means he didn’t take it. So, what happened?” She started to pace in front of her Varian Equation.  
  
“Do you have any theories?” He asked.  
  
“No.” She shook her head. “We’re missing a vital piece.” She stopped. “…A **piece**.”  
  
He stepped back, looking at the image of himself. “…A piece. Somehow, I was born with a **piece** of the Moonstone? That’s your theory?”  
  
“Based on the facts, that’s what I can guess.” She walked over to join him. “Of course, I could be wrong.”  
  
He stepped back, then held up a hand, conjuring up black rocks. “…It’s a sound theory. Could be wrong, but it’s pretty sound. What do we **do** about it, though?”  
  
“I have to go back.” Rapunzel whispered. He turned to her, raising an eyebrow. “I have to go back for you.” She clarified. “You should **be** here with me! Maybe…maybe Adira is **wrong** , maybe I don’t need to **destroy** it, maybe I just need to **complete** it!”  
  
“Assuming your theory is even correct, how are you going to convince your travel companions?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“I’ll think of something. I have to write my father, tell him that I found out something, that I need to get you.” She grabbed his shoulders. “I mean, **it just makes sense**!”  
  
“Yeah, okay, but can you stop grabbing me?” He nudged her off.  
  
“Tomorrow, I’m going to talk to Eugene and Cassandra, tell them that I—I had a vision. That I have to bring you to the Moonstone.” She nodded firmly. “Yes, I have to tell them.”  
  
“I can’t see this going as planned.” He shook his head. “But, hey, good luck.”  
  
She hugged him and he jolted. “Thanks! Let’s hope that you’re feeling better soon, traveling while sick would **not** be good!”  
  
He wriggled out of her hold as easily as a raccoon would and stepped back before facing his other self. “…I…am the moon?”  
  
She smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. “Try saying it with conviction.”  
  
“What if you’re **wrong** , though?” He looked at her.  
  
“I’m **pretty** sure I’m right. I mean, look at the facts! We’re just missing **one crucial piece**! And wouldn’t you want to be there when I found a way to save your father?” She took his hands in hers. “You got sick when you doubted your theory and dismissed it. Maybe you’ll recover if you take it as solid fact. Say it with conviction!”  
  
“Rapunzel…” He sighed.  
  
“Come on, humor me?” She pleaded.  
  
He looked back to his other self. “…I am the moon.” He said quietly.  
  
“Come on, louder!” She urged.  
  
“I am the moon.” He repeated, a bit louder.  
  
“Come on, Varian! Declare it! There’s no one here but you, me, these images and the moonlight!” She said excitedly.  
  
He took a deep breath, then turned to the moon shining overhead. “I AM THE MOON!” He yelled, then gasped as his streak suddenly started to glow. “I…”  
  
Rapunzel made an excited giggle. “I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!”  
  
“This…this is just a **dream** , though!” He insisted. “Maybe **you** conjured this up!”  
  
“I didn’t!” She assured him.  
  
He felt a tug and looked at her. “Someone’s waking me up.”  
  
She grinned. “I’ll be waiting~!”  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes, fading away.  
  
_\--  
  
Varian opened his eyes to see the doctor hovering over him with concern, his face dimly lit up by a blue glow.  
  
_A blue glow?_  
  
Oh.  
  
“…Why is his hair glowing?” He heard Andrew ask from his own bed.  
  
The door opened and King Frederic came in quickly, flanked by two out-of-breath guards and one of the doctors. “What is the meaning of this?” He asked, looking at Varian.  
  
“I have no idea…I just woke up.” Varian groaned.  
  
“…I have to write to Rapunzel.” King Frederic said, shaking his head in disbelief before he left.  
  
“Can someone shut off the light?” Varian closed his eyes.  
  
“…How?” Andrew asked.  
  
The glowing faded away and Varian slowly opened his eyes. “Thank you.”  
  
“We didn’t **do** anything.” The doctor said nervously.  
  
Ruddiger started to anxiously bat at his hair, but the glowing seemed to be over. Satisfied, he relaxed and sat on his chest, nuzzling him. Varian smiled and closed his eyes again, feeling much better now.  
  
\--  
  
_Naturally, Rapunzel was waiting for him, the landscape unchanged from before he woken up.  
  
“Stop smiling.” He said, and she giggled. “Okay, fine. So your theory was right.”  
  
“ **Your** theory was right!” She reminded him, then hugged him tightly. “Mmm, this is great!”  
  
“Please, stop grabbing me.” He wriggled out of her hold.  
  
She giggled. “Sorry.”  
  
“No, you’re not.” He chuckled a bit and walked over to the image of him with completely blue hair. “Your father was saying that he needed to write to you.”  
  
“Then, I will eagerly wait for his letter and THEN talk to my travel party.” Rapunzel said, walking over to join him.  
  
He nodded. “So…” He looked at her. “Eugene fell into a pit?”  
  
She smiled and made the images vanish and brought back the memory, continuing where they left off.  
  
\--  
_  
King Fredric paced the floor of his study, paper and quill on the desk ready for him to write the letter. “What am I supposed to say?” He muttered. “’Dear Rapunzel, Varian suddenly started glowing. Just that unusual streak, but it was glowing’. Ugh, no. That doesn’t sound good at all.”  
  
“Frederic?” Queen Arianna came into his study. “Is something the matter?”  
  
“Yes…” He turned to her. “It seems that Varian has… **more** to him than we thought. His unusual stripe of hair started glowing earlier, and I’m unsure how to tell Rapunzel about it. I can’t imagine she will take this well.”  
  
“Hm.” She walked over sat at the desk. “Well, we don’t know until she gets the letter. Why don’t you tell me what happened and I will write it?”  
  
“Well, Varian has been horribly sick for the past few weeks and, tonight, he just…started glowing. Like how Rapunzel did when she destroyed the automatons, only it was blue.” He explained. “Do you think…” He walked to the window. “Oh, Quirin, old friend. You did say that your hand was hurting up until he was born…but, we both dismissed it when he didn’t seem to have any powers.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” She asked.  
  
Frederic sighed. “It is possible that Varian is just like our Rapunzel, only…for the moon, not the sun. He was born with an odd-colored streak in his hair, just like our Rapunzel was born blonde. Quirin is from the Dark Kingdom, where the Moonstone Opal is kept safe. The day that he left, he was struck by a wave of energy from the Moonstone.” He looked at her. “…Rapunzel has to know about this. I cannot hide it from her, not if…not something like this. I can try but, if she finds out somehow…she’d never forgive me.”  
  
He looked back at the moon. “It is possible that I am wrong…but, why _else_ would he be glowing?”  
  
She picked up the quill and he turned to her so she would write down what he started to say. “My dear Rapunzel…”  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, Varian was given a clean bill of health and they were taken back to their cell, Ruddiger faithfully at Varian’s side. Frederic sent a messenger bird to Rapunzel with the letter and looked out at it as it flew off before he went to the dungeon once more.  
  
He stopped in front of the cell and looked in at them. Varian and the Saporian stopped their conversation and looked over at him, Andrew moving a protective hand to Varian’s shoulder and Varian staring him down silently, half of his left eye obscured by part of his hair, the streak prominently on display for all to see.  
  
Why did he ever doubt that it had some significance? Children weren’t just born with strange-colored hair with _no cause_. Surely, _he_ was the reason that the black rocks had been so centered on Old Corona. After all, no other area had been so _damaged_ – he’d checked.  
  
“Your Majesty?” Varian finally prompted, distracting him from his thoughts briefly.  
  
The guard looked a bit uncomfortable about him just standing here silently staring too, and even the raccoon was starting to growl. Varian calmed him down, the only one to not seem too distressed by his silent presence. No, it was more like…he _knew_ he would be coming to see him.  
  
What did he know?  
_What did he **do**?  
_  
Rapunzel’s letter came to mind and he wondered if, maybe, he _did_ have some way to contact his daughter from a distance.  
  
“You seem to be doing better today.” He stated calmly.  
  
“Ah, so the staring was because you were watching to see if I was about to pass out.” Varian smirked. “Sorry, Your Majesty, no such luck. All better. No glowing anymore, either.” He flicked his hair.  
  
As usual, he was insufferable. King Frederic wouldn’t let this affect him and he decided that he needed answers – and Varian wasn’t going to give them on his own.  
  
He turned and left the dungeons, his guard stumbling to follow his quick pace.  
  
He was no alchemist himself, and he doubted Varian had some mixed up. But, he surely had the formula for truth serum at his home in Old Corona, and he could then order Xavier to mix it up for him.  
  
He took a horse and rode to Old Corona. When he arrived, he couldn’t help but feel guilty as he looked around. He got off the horse and walked into the lab, past the guards he had stationed there. No matter what Varian’s crimes, Quirin was his friend and he wouldn’t allow vandals and bandits to steal from his home while he was…  
  
Well…incapacitated.  
  
He walked up to the amber and sighed, placing his hand against it. “Quirin, old friend…what did you bring to my Kingdom? Even before I took the Sundrop Flower, you’d already brought something here _with_ you, didn’t you? And then you didn’t watch it closely enough, let it play with dangerous chemicals and…now you’re like _this_. You fool.”  
  
He walked over to Varian’s desk and started to dig around to find the formula he needed. “You should have kept him locked away, but he seemed so…powerless. So weak. How could we have known he was only _dormant_?” He found what he was looking for and held it up. “How could we have known the danger he actually posed? The disaster he would bring upon your village?”  
  
He looked towards the amber, the black rocks around it, and the man encased within. “You should have watched him better. You told me yourself that when the Sundrop was removed, the darkness would move in. And then, four years later, he was _born_ , wasn’t he?” He moved to the amber. “WASN’T HE?!”  
  
He looked at the formula in his hand. “If only we’d known…” He tightened his hold on the papers before he stuffed it in his belt pouch and went back to his horse. “Now, it’s time I got the _truth_ from _him_.”  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel tapped her hand on her journal impatiently, watching the sky for any sign of her father’s letter. She was bursting with excitement, and eager to talk with Varian again tonight. They didn’t need to _destroy_ the Moonstone, they just had to _complete_ it! Adira was _wrong_! There _is_ another way!  
  
She finally saw the messenger bird and got up as it landed. “Okay, let’s see it.” She took it eagerly.  
  
“Wow, Raps.” Cassandra commented. “You expecting something?”  
  
She unrolled it and they came over to look over her shoulder.  
  
[ _My Dear Rapunzel,  
  
I have not made you aware of this, but Varian has been very sick for the past several weeks. We have been searching for the cause, but had no luck – all we knew was that it was not contagious._]  
  
“’Was’?” Eugene frowned. “Is he…?”  
  
[ _However, there was a new development tonight. While he was lying in his medical bed, that differently-colored streak in his hair started to glow._ ]  
  
“I’m sorry, _what_?” Cassandra said, while Eugene just stammered a bit. Rapunzel read on.  
  
[ _When questioned on the matter, he simply stated he was asleep and could not explain it, either. However, there is something that you should know. Something I have been keeping hidden from you. Something that, I suspect, Varian does not know either._ ]  
  
“That’s a surprise.” Eugene said sarcastically.  
  
[ _A little under a decade before you were born, there was another Kingdom that, just like ours, had a great treasure. The Kingdom was called the Dark Kingdom and they protected and worshipped something called the Moonstone Opal. However, the Moonstone repaid their kindness with cruelty, and slowly killed people throughout the Kingdom, covering it with black rocks, robbing people of their very life-force. Varian’s father, Quirin, was among one of the few left. They sought to destroy the Moonstone, and it retaliated with a wave of energy that knocked them away from it. Defeated, they fled.  
  
When Quirin came to Corona, he spoke often of his hand hurting. That pain vanished the day that Varian was born._]  
  
“I’m not seeing the connection.” Eugene commented.  
  
[ _He was born with an unusual streak of color in his otherwise-black hair, as you have seen. At the time, we thought that, perhaps, it could be similar to your situation. When he showed no sign of any powers, however, we dismissed it. Now, however, we are starting to suspect that our initial theory was correct._]  
  
Rapunzel silently cheered in her head, but couldn’t help but be concerned about the description of the Moonstone’s…powers.  
  
[ _If Varian is truly the Moonstone, as you are the Sundrop, then he is far more dangerous than anyone could have guessed. Up until now, his powers were lying dormant. But, something must have occurred for him to start glowing. Perhaps it was his sickness. Perhaps something else. Either way, I cannot keep him here in the Kingdom.  
  
The black rocks did not come to Old Corona because of you, Rapunzel._]  
  
“What?” She breathed.  
  
[ _They came to Old Corona because of him. You may have triggered their movements that day at the monument, but Old Corona is in such a dire state compared to everywhere else because of Varian. And, now that he has awakened, I cannot risk him remaining here in the Kingdom.  
  
I hate to ask this of you, when you have been on the road so long already, but I cannot risk my men by sending him with them and you might be able to contain his power. I ask that you come here, retrieve him, take him to the Dark Kingdom and leave him there_.  
  
_For the sake of Corona, Varian cannot be here any longer. It is only a matter of time before the black rocks start to move again.  
  
Please come and take him away from here.  
  
Signed, by your father,  
King Frederic De Sonne._]  
  
“…Wow.” Cassandra said as Rapunzel rolled up the scroll. “I knew he was prone to _disaster_ , but…”  
  
“We should inform the others.” Rapunzel said, going into the caravan.  
  
She went to her bed and sat down, opening the scroll again to read over it, both in disbelief and to memorize it.  
  
Leave him there?  
  
_Leave_ him there? _Abandon_ him in a _wasteland_? And what would _happen_ to him? What would _Adira_ do to him, once they were alone?  
  
She wanted to destroy it…would she destroy Varian?  
  
She held the scroll close. “No! No, I won’t!” She cried. “I won’t abandon him!” She set it down and picked up her book, opening it to a picture of Varian laughing. “I won’t _ever_ abandon him again.” She said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel has been asked to come and get Varian!  
> Mission...accomplished?


	5. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Frederic invites Varian to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“That was weird, huh?” Andrew commented as they ate dinner together.  
  
Varian nodded, glancing at him cellmate. “Hey, uh…thanks for sticking by me.”  
  
“Thank the doctor for letting me.” Andrew smiled a bit. “I made you a promise, didn’t I?”  
  
Varian nodded, scooting a bit closer and resting his head against his shoulder. Andrew smiled and wrapped an arm around him, then glanced at the eager guard.  
  
Once the kid was asleep…well, he knew what would happen already.  
  
A guard came to the door. “Varian Ruddiger,” he started, “the King has requested you join him for a meal tonight.”  
  
“Your last name is ‘Ruddiger’?” Andrew asked, amused.  
  
“Already ate.” Varian said, shrugging.  
  
“Young man, when the King _requests_ something of you, it is actually an _order_.” The guard said coolly.  
  
“Tch.” Varian sighed and got up. “Fine.”  
  
Ruddiger started to follow him to the door. “Stay.” He told him. “Stay with Andrew.” He smiled. “Keep him company.”  
  
Ruddiger reluctantly stepped back and went over to climb into the man’s lap, watching as Varian was cuffed and led away.  
  
\--  
  
He was taken to a cozy little room with a small dining table. Clearly, this wasn’t intended for diplomatic discussions. He was brought over and chained to the chair before his cuffs were removed and food was served to him.  
  
“Good evening, Varian.” King Frederic said pleasantly.  
  
“You know that I already ate, what is this?” He asked with an annoyed look.  
  
The King sighed. “Varian, didn’t your father teach you that when someone tells you ‘good evening’, it is customary to say it back in kind?”  
  
He rolled his eyes. “Evening.”  
  
“That’s better.” King Fredric nodded. “And I am _aware_ you have eaten, but I _highly_ doubt you are full. After all, you just came out of a sickness that had you bedridden for weeks, and the prison food isn’t the most fulfilling.”  
  
“What is this about?” Varian asked sharply. “Why are you suddenly being _nice_ to me?”  
  
“Mind your temper.” King Fredric said calmly. “Recent… _developments_ have told me that I should sit down and hear you out.”  
  
“’Hear me out’? ‘Recent events’?” Varian glared at the man. “Stop being vague!”  
  
He set down his fork. “What do you know of the Dark Brotherhood?”  
  
Varian stared blankly. “That it’s a dumb name?”  
  
“Please, drink something, at least.” King Fredric gestured to his cup. “There is juice in there, if you are concerned about the drink.”  
  
Varian picked up the cup and gave it a sniff. It smelled like berries…and something else…  
  
He gasped and shoved the glass away, spilling the contents on the floor. “Truth serum!”  
  
“Tch. Of course, you _would_ be able to detect the scent of your own creation, even masked under another scent.” King Fredric motioned to a maid to clean it up.  
  
Varian started to check the food. “ _What_ do you want to know so _badly_ that you would _drug_ me to learn it?” He asked, glaring at him as he checked.  
  
“Something that I asked you before. You cleverly evaded it, making me think that Rapunzel was just having strange dreams, but there’s something _else_ going on, _isn’t_ there?” He asked coolly, all pretense of friendliness gone.  
  
Varian pushed his plate away from him. “Nothing else is going on, Your Majesty. Perhaps her dreams about me are a manifestation of—”  
  
“DON’T. LIE. TO. ME.” King Frederic stood up, glaring at the teenager across from him. Then he slowly sat down and continued eating. “Are you aware of what you are, Varian?”  
  
“A criminal. A traitor. A troublemaker.” Varian shrugged.  
  
“You are an _omen of death_.” King Frederic said coolly.  
  
“…Well, _that’s_ a new insult.” Varian remarked.  
  
“What do you know of your father’s past?” He asked, cutting into his meat and bringing a piece to his parted lips before smiling slyly at the stunned teen before him.  
  
“…Nothing.” Varian glanced away. “He never told me anything. Said I ‘wasn’t ready’.”  
  
“Or perhaps you just would not understand.” He set down his fork. “Varian, have you ever heard of the Dark Kingdom?”  
  
“It was a kingdom that was destroyed a little over two decades ago. According to the history book, it was an internal problem.” Varian glanced at the food, silently lamenting it all being drugged. The King was right in that he was still hungry, especially since he shared his food with Ruddiger.  
  
“Correct.” The King nodded. “It was destroyed from an internal source. The Moonstone Opal.”  
  
Varian’s brow furrowed. This sounded familiar. Was there a legend about this?  
  
“Do you know the story?” He asked, and Varian didn’t reply. “Long ago, there was a cosmic event that created two magical objects. The Sundrop Flower and the Moonstone Opal. The Sundrop Flower, as you _already know_ ,” he scowled, reminded of how Varian had taken and destroyed the withered flower, “landed near here. The Moonstone Opal landed on the other side of the world, in the Dark Kingdom. The Dark Kingdom worshipped and protected the Moonstone, but it was cruel. It slowly destroyed its protectors, using black rocks and decay magic to slowly but surely kill the inhabitants. Finally, when there was almost nothing left, the King and his Brotherhood sought to destroy it.”  
  
Varian sat back in his chair, stubbornly ignoring his stomach as the King spoke. He wasn’t going to eat food laced with truth serum, his meetings with Rapunzel were _secret_ and he didn’t want anyone to know about them.  
  
“They failed to do so, and the Moonstone retaliated, sending out a wave of energy that destroyed the rest of the Kingdom. All that was left was the castle and those last few that had sworn their lives to it and turned on it. Defeated, the traitors fled. One of them, Varian, was your father.”  
  
He looked at him with surprise. “My father?”  
  
“He was my friend, so I offered him sanctuary here in Corona. When I took the Sundrop Flower, he warned me that it would invite the darkness in. Sure enough, four years later, black rocks formed where the Sundrop Flower was and a child was born with a strange color in his hair.”  
  
Varian’s brow furrowed. “I thought they appeared the _day_ it was taken.”  
  
“No, but that was the story. They appeared there the day you were born, Varian.” King Frederic said calmly.  
  
“You’re lying.” Varian frowned.  
  
He stood up, walked over to him and showed him his plate. “Am I? Have a whiff.”  
  
Varian took a sniff and gasped, realizing that he’d also taken the truth serum.  
  
“ _You_ are the darkness that moved in, Varian. _You_ are the deadly Moonstone.” He said with a tone that made Varian shiver. “Now, I ask again. Why is my daughter having dreams about you?”  
  
“I don’t know.” He looked away from the plate.  
  
He leaned in close and Varian leaned back. “You are not leaving this chair until I get honesty from you, Varian.” He said aggressively. “You are a threat to my Kingdom just by sitting here, but I will not release you from this table until I know how you have been contacting my daughter.”  
  
“How did we go from ‘having dreams’ to ‘contact’?” Varian jerked away from him, his chain rattling.  
  
“Because she had _very specific details_ in her letter before. And you, you didn’t even seem _surprised_ when I visited you in prison earlier.” He clenched his fists.  
  
“Careful, Freddie.” Varian said quietly with a smirk. “Your _mask_ is _slipping_.”  
  
He moved back, unclenching his fists. “You will be honest, sooner or later. I will see you for dinner again tomorrow.”  
  
“I won’t eat.” Varian said firmly.  
  
He smiled coldly. “You will. I will deprive you of food until dinner, and your cellmate and pet will be punished if you get even a single _scrap_. In fact,” he walked back to his chair and sat down to continue eating, “you are not going back to that cell tonight.”  
  
Varian scowled. “Leave. Me. Alone!” He snapped.  
  
“Until you start doing as you are told—” Fredric gasped sharply as a black rock suddenly shot up in the middle of their table from the stone floor beneath them. “…Well. It seems you truly _have_ awakened.”  
  
Varian blinked, startled, as the glow in his hair faded and the rock sank back into the floor, leaving a hole in the table where it was. “W-What?”  
  
Yes, he’d known he was, apparently, _the moon_ , but he didn’t think that the black rocks would respond to his getting upset! ‘Just like in the dream…’ He thought.  
  
“…It seems I will have to handle this…in a more delicate manner.” King Fredric said, eyeing him warily. “Get him some other food.”  
  
The maid headed out and closed the door behind her.  
  
“Do you see, Varian, what your temper can now cause?” King Frederic asked calmly. “Rapunzel may have triggered the rocks to wake up but, if _she_ was the cause of the rocks, why did they center on Old Corona, where _you_ were?”  
  
Varian’s brow furrowed. “What…what do you mean?”  
  
“The rocks were there because of _you_ , Varian.” He said, looking at him pointedly. “Tell me, when did that forest of rocks appear in front of your house? Was it there the night of the blizzard?”  
  
“No.” Varian shook his head.  
  
“Was it there the next morning, after you saw your father in that state?” He asked.  
  
Varian glanced away. “…Yes.”  
  
Frederic nodded, then went back to his meal. “Rather large, weren’t they? And difficult to navigate, I hear.”  
  
“Yeah.” Varian nodded.  
  
“Is there a chance that you summoned them as a protective measure, in your grief?” He asked calmly.  
  
Varian glanced away.  
  
“When did the rocks first appear in Old Corona?” He asked calmly.  
  
“Look, I get it. You’re saying that _my_ getting upset caused the rocks to appear. I’m _entirely_ to blame for what happened to my dad. Are you _happy_ now?” Varian said, clenching his fists, his body trembling.  
  
“And so, you understand that I cannot keep you here in Corona any longer.” He said as food was brought in for Varian to eat. He poked at it carefully and gave it a whiff before taking a bite. “I have instructed Rapunzel to come and collect you, escort you to Dark Kingdom _where you belong_ and _leave you there_.”  
  
He stopped short. “But, what about my dad?”  
  
“I am sure that we will find some way to save him from the fate you set for him.” He said, and Varian winced. “However, you are too dangerous to have in Corona. You always have been, but now even more so. When they return, and I expect her to make haste, you will leave and never return.”  
  
He pursed his lips. “What about Ruddiger and Andrew?”  
  
“The Saporian?” He raised an eyebrow. “Varian, are you growing close to him?”  
  
“So?!” He snapped. A black rock stuck out of the wall and he winced, calming down. The black rock sank back in, a crack left as evidence it was there. “…Yes. He’s…he’s like a brother I’ve never had.”  
  
“Varian, he’s a _terrorist_. He most likely intended to _use_ you.” Frederic said sympathetically.  
  
“No, he actually _cares_ about me!” Varian insisted.  
  
“Eat your food.” He gestured to it. “Once you are done, you will be taken back to your cell. We will try another attempt at honesty tomorrow.”  
  
“…Sure.” He sighed and continued to eat.  
  
He had mixed feelings about this. On the one hand, Honesty Hour meant that he’d get something besides prison food. On the other hand, Honesty Hour also meant that he’d be spending more time with him, and dodging truth serum-laced food.  
  
Ugh, he couldn’t _wait_ to rant to Rapunzel about this.  
  
Though…bright side, he’d be getting out of here. If he could convince Rapunzel, maybe they can take Andrew out, too.  
  
He wasn’t stupid, he knew that something was going on with Andrew and the guards that he didn’t want him to know. He didn’t know _what_ , but _something_ was going on.  
  
And he wanted to put a stop to whatever was hurting his…they _were_ friends, right? He wasn’t just pretending?  
  
Puh. What did Freddie know! The Truth Serum only told what the speaker _thought_ was truth, not the actual truth! Andrew had promised not to let anyone hurt him, that he wouldn’t abandon him, and he trusted him to keep that promise.  
  
He finished his food and then a drink was offered. He took a whiff, judged it safe, then drank it before setting it down and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Thank you for the meal, Your Majesty.” He said politely.  
  
Frederic stood up and walked over to him. “Well, then. I will see you for dinner tomorrow.”  
  
“If I may ask,” he asked as he was unchained and the cuffs put back on, “where is your wife?”  
  
“Oh, I ate with her earlier.” He assured him. “This was just between you and me.”  
  
“Wow, I’m flattered. First your daughter dreams about me, and now you’re setting time aside just to have dinner with me. Who knew becoming Enemy Number One would make me _so popular_!” He said with a big smile and a mocking tone.  
  
“Just go to bed.” He rolled his eyes. “And mind your temper.” He gestured to the damaged table and the crack in the wall.  
  
Varian cringed. “…Yeah.” He agreed. “I’ll do that.”  
  
“Good night, Varian.” He said calmly.  
  
Varian glanced away. “Good night, Your Majesty.” He said, then walked out as the guard led him away.  
  
\--  
  
Frederic instructed the table to be taken away and replaced and walked over to sit in a chair. “Well, Frederic.” He muttered. “You gave more than you received this time. Perhaps a little bit of a bribe will put him in a giving mood.”  
  
The door opened and he turned to see Queen Arianna walking up to him. “Rapunzel hasn’t sent her reply yet. Do you think she got the message?”  
  
He sighed. “I hope so. I told the boy of her instructions.”  
  
“I don’t feel right, leaving him with the Mad King.” She said grimly.  
  
“He will be _fine_. The Mad King is sworn to protect the Moonstone, after all.” King Frederic assured him. “I’m only making sure he has _every single piece_ in his wasteland, where it won’t affect my people.”  
  
She looked at the cracks in the floor and wall. “Did he…get upset?”  
  
“I might have been a little…harsh.” He muttered.  
  
“Perhaps I should be the one to speak to him.” She offered.  
  
“No, I don’t want him anywhere _near_ you after—” She stopped him short by cupping his cheek with her hand.  
  
“Frederic…” She said softly. “He is more likely to hurt _you_ than _me_. He never wanted to hurt me, and didn’t, not really. Not until he poured the amber solution, and he was hoping that Rapunzel’s hair would work. Allow me to try.”  
  
He sighed heavily. “Very well.” He pulled her close. “But, you must _promise_ me that you will be alright.”  
  
“I promise.” She assured him.  
  
\--  
  
_“I sent a message back to my father saying we’re on the way back. It took me showing them the letter for the others to agree for us to turn back.” Rapunzel sighed heavily. “We’ll be going non-stop to go pick you up, we’re taking shifts in driving.”  
  
“Mm.” He lay back in the grass, staring up at the stars above. They were in a field Rapunzel had conjured up that, she had stated, had beautiful stargazing. “Your dad asked me to dinner today.”  
  
“He did?” She looked down at him.  
  
“Mmhm. He tried to slip me truth serum, but I detected the scent and didn’t take it. Then we had a bit of an argument and I summoned a black rock by accident.” He glanced away. “He told me about my father’s past. About the Brotherhood, and the Dark Kingdom. And that, apparently, the black rocks didn’t appear at the monument until I was born. And the black rocks that were destroying my town was because I kept getting _upset _!”  
  
“Speaking of ‘upset’…” She looked around as black rocks appeared.  
  
He sighed and took a deep breath before releasing it, the rocks sinking back down. “He called me an omen of death. That I was the darkness my father warned him would come.”  
  
“Well, that’s just uncalled for.” She frowned.  
  
He shrugged. “Meh. I mean, was he **wrong**? As far as **he** was concerned, it was the **truth**. He gave **himself** truth serum, too.” He rolled onto his side. “He wanted to know about these meetings.”  
  
She made a mental note to draw how he looked right now later. “Oh, Varian, I don’t want you to get hurt just to keep him from finding out.”  
  
“I don’t want him to know, though. About these meetings, about our connection. I don’t want him to know.” He closed his eyes. “Please hurry back.”  
  
“We’re going as fast as we can.” She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning over him with a smile. “Cass is at the reins right now, so we should make good time.” She assured him.  
  
“Good. Because these ‘Honesty Hour’ sessions with Fred are driving me up the wall.” He rolled onto his back again and Rapunzel sat up straight. “…Hey, Rapunzel?”  
  
“Yeah?” She smiled.  
  
“…Would you mind if we swapped Shorty for Andrew?” He looked at her. “He’s…he’s really important to me, and something **really bad** is happening to him in the prison while I’m asleep, I can just **tell**.”  
  
“Varian…” She said, then gasped as he sat up, a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
“Rapunzel, please! I don’t want him to be hurt anymore, and he’s been the only one I’ve had to turn to besides you!” He took her hand in his. “Please!”  
  
She glanced to the side. “Even if I say ‘yes’…we’d have to convince Cass and Eugene…and they kind of **hate** him.”  
  
Varian’s shoulders slumped. “So…it’s no good?”  
  
She looked at him. “Well, it doesn’t make sense for me to ask them about it _**now** _, how would I **know** about him? My father’s never mentioned him in the letters. We’ll bring it up when we get back to Corona, okay?”  
  
He smiled and hugged her and she gasped in a happy surprise before she returned the hug. “Aww, Varian.”  
  
“Thank you for at least trying.” He said softly. “It’s better than a ‘no’.”  
  
“Hey,” She smiled. “Feel like crossing to the caravan side now?”  
  
He blinked and pulled back a bit. “I…uh…”  
  
She stood up and the environment changed to the moonlit prison and the sunlight caravan again. She walked over and stood by her bed and opened her arms for a hug.  
  
He looked around them and then slowly stood up. “Rapunzel…”  
  
“Come on.” She coaxed.  
  
He looked at the moon through the barred window, then stepped forward, then back, then walked to the border and stood there.  
  
“Varian…” She smiled encouragingly.  
  
“…From the prison to the caravan…just like what’s going to happen soon in the waking world.” He stepped back. “I shouldn’t be afraid. I shouldn’t be afraid. I can go to the light.” He looked at her. “I can trust the sun.” He smiled.  
  
“Come on.” She said, her arms still open for a hug.  
  
He stepped back to the cot, his breath shaking. He’d accepted the promise, taken the candy, arranged to leave Corona with her in the waking world…  
  
Why was he still afraid to stand in the sunlight?  
  
He brought a hand to his chest, breathing in and out slowly. Rapunzel still waited patiently, watching him, an encouraging smile on her face.  
  
There was nothing to fear from the sun.  
  
There was nothing to fear from Rapunzel.  
  
There was nothing to fear from the golden light.  
  
He stepped back, then ran forward and passed through the border and threw himself into the hug she offered with a joyful cry. She caught him and they fell back onto her bed, laughing happily in the sunlight.  
  
“You did it.” She smiled.  
  
“I did it.” He nodded.  
  
She gently cupped his cheek. “It’s going to be okay, Varian. We’ll find the Moonstone, we’ll find a way to save your dad, and I will **never** abandon you. I would sooner stay in the Dark Kingdom with you than **ever** abandon you again.”  
  
She smiled brightly. “And that’s a **promise**.”  
  
He smiled and leaned his head into her collarbone. She offered him another candy and he took it, holding onto both candies like they were a lifeline._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just got through the Forest of No Return and now we gotta go all the way back to Corona again!


	6. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and her group head back to Corona. Meanwhile, Queen Arianna takes over Honesty Hour and gets some results!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“So…we’re going to go and pick up a _violent criminal_ to take him to the Dark Kingdom?” Lance asked.  
  
“Apparently.” Eugene sighed. “King’s orders. Since he was revealed to be, uh, capable of summoning black rocks and, apparently, _sucking the life out of people_ , he’s too dangerous to have in the dungeon anymore.”  
  
“And are we _sure_ that the Princess will be able to keep him from, uh, _killing_ us? He’s going to be bunking with _us_ here, isn’t he?” Hookfoot asked anxiously.  
  
“Well, if anyone wants to jump ship when we get back to Corona, they can be free to. Me, I’m going to do my duty and take the kid to the Dark Kingdom as ordered.” Eugene sighed. “Even though I have no idea what he’ll be doing there. It’s supposedly a wasteland…”  
  
“Feels wrong, leaving a kid in a wasteland.” Lance frowned.  
  
“Yeah.” Eugene nodded. “Frankly, I haven’t seen any evidence of the kid having any kind of…you know, _murder powers_. But, the King has ordered us to collect him and escort him to the Dark Kingdom and…” He sighed. “Leave him there.”  
  
“What if we didn’t and said we did?” Lance suggested.  
  
“And do what, leave him in a _random town_?” Eugene frowned. “You heard what the letter said. Old Corona was in such a wretched state because of Varian. Anywhere we leave him, they’re going to suffer.”  
  
“Do you think he knows?” Lance asked grimly.  
  
“…If he didn’t before, I bet he does now. The King would never resist rubbing it in his face.” Eugene sighed. “He must be completely heartbroken by the news.”  
  
“Uh, are we _pitying_ the guy that nearly _killed_ us all?” Hookfoot asked.  
  
“You didn’t _know_ him.” Eugene sighed. “He was a _sweet kid_ , he just…made _mistakes_. And then…well, _you_ heard his speech. To keep the black rocks secret from the people of the city, he made Varian into a villain so he couldn’t _tell_ anyone. Those rumors that he attacked Rapunzel were false; he never did that, she said. He didn’t commit a _single crime_ until we all turned our backs on him, and he was acting out of desperation. I mean, come on!”  
  
He turned to them. “We were ALL criminals! Wouldn’t _we_ understand him better than _anyone_?! The kid had to send a letter to Rapunzel with a _kite_ , there were _strange men_ around his _home_! They didn’t follow us there; they were _already_ there! And that letter…” He held his head. “Just…just _thinking_ of if it was any of _us_ …how would _we_ have handled what he went through? To go begging for help, be turned away and then get hunted down like an _animal_? If I’d been there that night…”  
  
Hookfoot and Lance both looked a bit guilty. Shorty just snored in his sleep.  
  
“Still…” Hookfoot sighed. “I’m thinking I might duck out when we get back to Corona. This has been fun, but I’m…I’m kind of _scared_ of the guy. Especially since we’ve been told that he could kill us without lifting a finger.”  
  
“Also, didn’t his raccoon turn into a giant murder monster?” Lance asked thoughtfully, and Hookfoot whimpered. “I mean, he seemed nice enough _after_ , but that was a thing.”  
  
“Hookfoot, we _completely_ understand if you want to jump ship.” Eugene assured him.  
  
“Fitzherbert! Swap with me!” Cassandra called.  
  
“Oh, time to swap drivers.” He looked out the window as they stopped and then went out and to the front. “Hey, Max, Fidella.” He offered them both apples. “You hanging in there? I know you’re not used to such hard work, but…you know, matter of urgency.”  
  
They both nodded, and he smiled. They were trained Royal Guard horses, of course they understood. The problem is that Rapunzel wanted to escort the kid without using _any_ chains to keep him from running off or causing trouble. Even if the King ordered it, chances were that she’d unlock them at the earliest possible opportunity. Especially since, instead of acting like going back to get him was something to _dread_ , she was drawing more pictures of the kid, humming happily and sewing him some new clothes “for the trip”.  
  
“You ever think there’s something Rapunzel isn’t telling us?” He asked Cassandra as he got up onto the bench and took the reins.  
  
“Ugh, _yes_. It seems like, ever since just before Vardaros, she’s been waking up all smiles and going right to drawing Varian. Does she dream about _nothing else_ anymore?” She shook her head. “I think being the one to _stop_ him, to see him _cry out_ at his _defeat_ , _broke_ something in her and she’s completely _snapped_.” Cassandra groaned.  
  
“Yeah…” Eugene sighed. “Let’s hope she, uh, _comes to her senses_ once we see him again.”  
  
“Fingers are crossed, Fitzherbert. Fingers are crossed.” She nodded.  
  
\--  
  
It was hard to keep himself from smiling, but he couldn’t help it. Soon, Rapunzel would be here to take him and, hopefully, Andrew from this wretched place. Andrew noticed his improved mood, but all he did was raise an eyebrow and not question it.  
  
The guard, however, was annoyed at his perky nature. “What’s got _you_ so happy?” He demanded.  
  
“Oh, well, I’m just keeping myself _happy_ so I don’t get upset and accidentally _skewer_ anyone with a _black rock_ , but if _you_ want to be my first _shish-_ _kebab_ , feel free to keep trying to _upset_ me.” Varian said cheerfully.  
  
The guard cringed and went quiet. Varian grinned and sat on his cot and Andrew sat next to him.  
  
“Well, you seem to be taking the ‘omen of death’ news well.” He remarked.  
  
“Pft.” Varian waved it off. “Like I told him, that’s a new insult, but words are just words. As for the rest of it?” He glanced away. “Can’t hate myself much more than I already do.”  
  
Andrew frowned and gently wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Don’t hate yourself, kid.”  
  
“Nope, too late. I loathe myself.” He shrugged.  
  
Andrew sighed and rubbed his head. “I don’t know if you’re joking or not but, kid, I’m concerned.”  
  
Varian shrugged. “I cover up my pain with sarcasm.”  
  
“Is it Honesty Hour already?” Andrew joked.  
  
“You joke, but I have to actually _go_ to it.” Varian made a face.  
  
“Ah, yes. Dinner with Freddie. What could be worse?” Andrew chuckled.  
  
A guard walked over to the door. “You have both been invited to dinner with the King and Queen.” He said with an annoyed expression.  
  
“…Possibly, _that_.” Varian said, cringing a bit.  
  
“If you would come with me.” The guard prompted.  
  
“Is Ruddiger invited?” Varian picked him up.  
  
“I was not told _not_ to bring him.” The cell was opened and they were cuffed and let out, Ruddiger following Varian closely.  
  
They were brought to that cozy dining room again and Varian noticed the table had been replaced. Queen Arianna and King Fredric were already seated at the table, with two empty chairs. There was also a cushion on the floor and Ruddiger scampered over when he saw food being set down in front of it. Varian and Andrew were brought over and the cuffs removed.  
  
Varian’s brow furrowed when he wasn’t chained to the chair.  
  
“Good evening, you two.” Queen Arianna said with a smile.  
  
“Good evening, Your Majesties.” Andrew replied politely.  
  
“…Evening.” Varian nodded.  
  
“I thought that it would be beneficial for us to share a meal, before Rapunzel returned and took you away, Varian. We have… _much_ to talk about. And it would not be kind to exclude your cellmate, so I invited him as well.”  
  
Food was served and Varian checked his food, his brow furrowing again when he didn’t find any sign of a truth serum. He checked the drink as well, but it was clean. “Okay, what’s going on here?” He looked at King Frederic. “No truth serum this time, Your Majesty?”  
  
“Frederic did not arrange this.” Queen Arianna said, calling his attention to her. “And _I_ do not _do_ such cowardly acts as using a truth serum to get information.”  
  
Varian winced and King Frederic looked uncomfortable.  
  
“Instead, we are going to play a game.” She went on.  
  
“Intriguing.” Andrew said, cutting into his meat. “What game do you propose?”  
  
“I thought that we might all take turns telling one truth about ourselves.” She explained. “It’s a good way to get to know someone, I have done it many times in my youth. And I realized that I don’t really know either of you.”  
  
“How would you know it’s the truth, though?” Varian asked.  
  
“Ah, there is the question.” She smiled slyly. “How would we know? Did you know, there Is a game about that very thing?”  
  
“There is?” Varian asked.  
  
“It is called ‘two truths and a lie’. The game is that we each take turns telling two truths and one lie about ourselves, and the other players have to guess what the lie is.” She explained. “What do you think? Would you like to give it a try?”  
  
Varian and King Frederic exchanged glances and Andrew shrugged. “I’m in.” He said casually.  
  
“Frederic? Varian?” She prompted.  
  
“…Okay.” Varian nodded.  
  
“Very well.” King Frederic nodded.  
  
“Wonderful. Let’s go in order of age. Frederic, myself, and then…Andrew, how old are you, anyway?” She asked.  
  
“I am twenty-five years old, Your Majesty.” He replied with a smile.  
  
“Really?” Varian looked at him. “Thought you were older.”  
  
“It’s the facial hair.” Andrew shrugged.  
  
“Andrew, then Varian. And after Varian, it will be back to Frederic and so on until the hour is up.” Queen Arianna turned to King Frederic. “You first, dear.”  
  
He looked uncomfortable. “I collect eggs, I stole a sacred flower, and I love seals.”  
  
Varian laughed a bit. “Okay, so I know the second part is a truth. Which is the _other_ truth, though?”  
  
“You collect eggs.” Andrew said casually.  
  
“How did you _know_?” King Frederic asked, surprised.  
  
“We’ve done research on the entire Royal Family of Corona for centuries.” Andrew shrugged.  
  
“So, you hate seals?” Varian asked.  
  
“I _hate_ them. They remind me of King Trevor.” He made a face.  
  
“My turn, then.” Queen Arianna smiled. “I have a sister, I _love_ adventure and I once robbed a bank.”  
  
“You make it too _easy_ , Your Majesty.” Varian laughed. “You’ve never robbed a bank.”  
  
“No, I haven’t.” She smiled.  
  
“My turn, then.” Andrew hummed thoughtfully. “Hm…I love to read books, I love mushrooms and I am a prince.”  
  
“Hah! It’s gotta be the prince that’s the lie.” Varian laughed.  
  
“Ah, no.” He shook his head. “Actually, I hate mushrooms. Which _sucks_ , when you grow up in a cave.”  
  
“Wait…you’re a _prince_?” King Frederic gaped.  
  
“Indeed I am, Your Majesty. You are looking at Prince Andrew of Saporia, the idiot rebel that decided to try to steal a map to help his people restore everything they lost to yours.” Andrew said pleasantly.  
  
“Well, _that_ was a surprise.” Queen Arianna said thoughtfully. “Why go _yourself_ , though? Surely, you have people to send?”  
  
Andrew glanced away. “…I rushed off to Vardaros and started to contact the Captain of the Guard after finding out about the map. They don’t know I’m here.” He admitted awkwardly.  
  
“Well, I’m sure they’re worried about you.” Queen Arianna said with a smile.  
  
“My half-sister is most likely going to _laugh_ at me.” Andrew shrugged. “Anyways, Varian, it’s your turn.”  
  
It was strange. Without any chains and doing something as simple as a game, it was hard to remember they were prisoners dining with royalty. Er, well, _he_ was dining with royalty, apparently! Geez, talk about a revelation!  
  
“Varian?” Queen Arianna prompted.  
  
“Uhm…” He glanced away. “I’m…thinking.”  
  
“Don’t think too long.” She reminded him.  
  
He glanced at her. “I have a magical mental connection with Rapunzel, I once got stuck overnight at Old Lady Gothel’s cabin in the woods and I love to lie in the sun and watch the clouds go by.” He said, counting them off on his fingers before picking up his fork.  
  
“Wait, _what_ was that first one?” King Frederic asked.  
  
“Oh, these are _tough_.” Andrew chuckled.  
  
“Hm, which is the _lie_? They _all_ sound like they could be _truths_.” Queen Arianna said thoughtfully.  
  
Varian shrugged and continued to eat while they pondered over it.  
  
“…Oh, you _little_ shit.” King Fredric breathed.  
  
“Language, Frederic.” Arianna frowned at him.  
  
“Which is the lie, which is the lie…” Andrew tapped his finger on the table as he thought.  
  
“…Varian, did you tell us _all truths_?” King Frederic asked.  
  
“I did not.” He assured him. “One of them is a lie, I assure you.”  
  
Ruddiger hopped up into his lap and mooched more food, since his plate was empty. Varian gave him some of his and stroked his fur with a fond smile.  
  
“…It’s the clouds.” Andrew guessed. “You’re not the _type_ to lie in the sun and watch clouds.”  
  
“Wait, really?” Queen Arianna said, blinking. “I was going to guess being locked inside a cabin all night.”  
  
Varian sighed. “Alas, he’s right. It’s the clouds that is the lie. I find it boring. And I wasn’t locked in, a storm hit after I got inside and then I got left behind by the kids that dared me to go in.” He shrugged.  
  
“…So, you _do_ share a magical mental connection with Rapunzel?” King Frederic asked.  
  
“Congratulations, Your Majesty. Honesty Hour worked to get you what you wanted to know.” Varian looked at him. “Rapunzel and I have been keeping in contact through shared dreams ever since the blizzard, due to our sun and moon connection.” He flicked the streak in his hair. “She was the one that helped me unlock my powers the other day.”  
  
“Is _that_ what happened?” Andrew asked.  
  
“…I see.” King Frederic sighed heavily. “Can you stop it?”  
  
“If I could, I would’ve a long time ago.” Varian glanced away. “We’re stuck this way.”  
  
“Well, that was a _fascinating_ truth! And, Varian, I am _so_ sorry to hear that you were abandoned in a storm at the cabin.” Queen Arianna looked at King Frederic. “Frederic, it's your turn again.”  
  
“…Right.” He sighed.  
  
Andrew glanced at Varian as they continued to eat.  
  
\--  
  
Before they knew it, Honesty Hour was over and they were cuffed and taken back to their prison cell. Ruddiger, full and happy, curled up right to sleep on the cot as soon as they were let in and their chains removed.  
  
“So…that was fun.” Andrew said as he walked over and sat on his cot. “Magical mental connection, huh?”  
  
“Prince, huh?” Varian replied, sitting on his own cot.  
  
They both sighed. “Well, guess the secret’s out.” Andrew nodded.  
  
“I don’t know why I decided to actually say it. I could’ve picked something else, I _did_ pick something else—”  
  
“I still can’t believe you’ve drank paint water.” Andrew chuckled.  
  
“In my defense, I was half-asleep.” Varian said, blushing. “At least _I_ didn’t get thrown into a tree.”  
  
“No, you got stuck in a storm in a creepy old cabin, instead.” Andrew chuckled.  
  
“Yeah...” Varian sighed. “…Think they’ll do that with us again? I…kind of had fun. I haven’t had fun much.”  
  
“Well, she did say ‘see you tomorrow’.” Andrew shrugged.  
  
“…She _did_ , didn’t she?” Varian smiled.  
  
\--  
  
“Why did you say that?” King Frederic asked as they sat in his story.  
  
“Hm?” Queen Arianna looked up from her book.  
  
“’See you tomorrow’. We _got_ the information we wanted.” King Frederic frowned.  
  
“Perhaps the information _you_ wanted. _I_ was personally going for something else, and I still am.”  
  
“Which is?” He prompted.  
  
She smiled softly. “I wanted to get to _know_ the two of them, without making it seem like an interrogation.”  
  
He sighed. “They’re _criminals_ , Arianna.”  
  
“I know.” She nodded. “But, they’re also people. They have motivations, they have wants and needs and desires and pains. I want to know them as more than just ‘criminals’. After all, we would have _never_ known that the Saporian Royal Family is still alive if I hadn’t arranged this. He mentioned having a sister. Varian implied that he didn’t have any friends growing up, he was a lonely child. All of this is things we would _not_ have found out if we got the truths _you_ wanted with truth serums or force.”  
  
He sighed. “I understand.”  
  
She smiled. “Thank you.”  
  
“Still…I’m concerned about that connection. Who _knows_ what they talk about?” He frowned.  
  
“I’m sure it’s nothing too bad.” She assured him.  
  
\--  
  
_“Yeah, no. This isn’t going to work. I’m going to have to really see it for myself in person.” Varian said, handing back her memory of the scroll pieces.  
  
“Well, hopefully we’ll be there soon. So, how did Honesty Hour go?” She asked curiously.  
  
He laughed awkwardly. “Uh, **your mom** took it over and had us play a **game**. Two truths and a lie.” He sighed. “I…ended up telling them about, uh, this **thing** we do. Also, haha…Andrew is a prince.”  
  
“He’s a **prince**?” She asked, turning to him in disbelief.  
  
“Yeah.” He nodded. “Apparently, he’s descended from the Saporian Royal Family. Also, he has a half-sister, and hates mushrooms even though he, apparently, lives in a cave.”  
  
“…Wow, mom.” Rapunzel breathed. “She’s **good**.”  
  
“Did you know that your dad collects eggs?” Varian chuckled.  
  
__“Uh…no. No, that’s news to me.” She shook her head.  
  
“Yeah, he collects eggs and hates seals.” Varian nodded.  
  
“Yeah…So…they know about, uh, **this** huh?” Rapunzel sighed. “Cassandra and Eugene think I’m losing my mind.”  
  
“You could tell them the truth.” Varian shrugged.  
  
“…Well, I mean, **you** told **my parents** , so I guess it’s okay.” She nodded. “Okay. Tomorrow, I will tell them. Tonight, though?” She conjured up a chess set. “Wanna play?”  
  
He raised an eyebrow. “You want to play **chess** with **me**?” He conjured up chairs and they both sat down. “You realize I’m going to **destroy** you, right?”  
  
“Ah, but I have had four extra years of practicing chess, I bet I can beat you.” She said, picking up a pawn and moving it forward.  
  
He smirked. “Who’s the one that calculated **every** move you were going to make?” He moved his own pawn forward. “The only thing I **didn’t** calculate…was Ruddiger getting back at me for using that serum on him. Which…you know, fair.”  
  
“Fair.” She giggled a bit. “But…he seems to have forgiven you. I mean, he went to prison with you.”  
  
Varian nodded.  
  
“You’ll be out soon, though.” She smiled. “We’ll be on our way together soon.”  
  
He nodded again. “To the Dark Kingdom.” He looked to the side.  
  
“Hey.” She took his hand in hers. “I **won’t** abandon you, and I won’t let **anyone** try to **make** me abandon you. You’re **too** important to me.” She smiled. “I mean, you don’t **want** to hurt anyone, right?”  
  
He shook his head. “It’s your move.”  
  
She moved her hand away and picked up another piece, moving it forward. “I’m **sure** we can convince my father that you’re not as dangerous as he thinks. We just have to get you the rest of the Moonstone and then you **alone** will be able to control the rocks.”  
  
“I’m sure **that** will convince him I’m safe.” Varian said dryly.  
  
She sighed. “It’s…we’ll figure it out. What’s important is that we’ll figure out it **together**. I let you down before, I let him **control** me, **hurt** you, and I’ll **never** let him do that again. We’ll be out beyond the walls, **far** out of his reach, **far away** from any towers or bars!” She threw a hand out to the side, her eyes shining with excitement. “The future is waiting, Destiny is calling, and we’re going to chase it **together**!”  
  
He chuckled. “Yeah, I guess we will be.”  
  
“And, uh, I guess since I’m telling them about the connection, I’ll bring up the idea of bringing Andrew, too.” Rapunzel laughed awkwardly. “They’re both going to be against the idea, of course.”  
  
“He’s not so bad.” Varian smiled. “You know, when he’s not on a mission to steal a map. Apparently, he rushed off recklessly as soon as he heard about it and his people don’t even know where he is right now.”  
  
“Wow.” She giggled. “I remember talking with him when I didn’t know he was a rebel. He was…” She cleared her throat a bit. “Charming. Very charming. And, uh…” She glanced away. “Gorgeous.” She whispered.  
  
Varian shrugged. “I mean, I guess he looks nice? Don’t you have a boyfriend?”  
  
Rapunzel laughed awkwardly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, Rapunzel will be back and they can begin their journey together!


	7. Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Arianna gets to know the two criminals better and gifts them a room away from the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Queen Arianna surprised the two prisoners – as well as her husband – by inviting them and Ruddiger to join them for breakfast. Their guard was also looking confused as he unlocked the door to let them be cuffed and taken out, and eyed Andrew as they left.  
  
It was _weird_ to feel the sun on his face as they joined them on the balcony for breakfast, Varian thought. Sure, the sun and moon shone into the dungeon through the bars, but the window was small and, out here, there was nothing obstructing it.  
  
Once again, they were uncuffed but not chained. Queen Arianna, apparently, trusted them to not shove the royal couple off the balcony. Varian suspected a _long_ discussion had been had between her and King Frederic.  
  
“Good morning.” She said cheerfully.  
  
“Good morning, Your Majesties.” Andrew once again spoke for them. “Thank you for inviting us to your breakfast table.”  
  
“Morning.” Varian added vaguely.  
  
As before, King Frederic said nothing, just glanced away with a bit of a pout.  
  
“Are we going to play another game, Your Majesty?” Andrew asked pleasantly.  
  
“It’s alright if you want to call me Arianna, Andrew. We are both royalty, after all.” She assured him.  
  
“If you insist, Lady Arianna.” He nodded.  
  
“No, I did not call you here for another game.” She replied. “I called you here to discuss a new sleeping arrangement.”  
  
“Sleeping arrangement?” Varian asked, watching as a maid offered Ruddiger a bowl of cut fruit on the ground. He eagerly dug in, utterly spoiled.  
  
“Yes. Considering your good behavior these past meetings and Andrew’s royal status, I thought it would be good to give you a – albeit guarded – guest room to share, instead.” She said calmly.  
  
“But, why move me as well? Unless…” Varian’s brow furrowed. “…You’re testing me.” He realized. “This is to see how I react when I’m given a little more freedom and comfort, isn’t it? Because I’ll be leaving soon.” He glanced at Andrew.  
  
“Well, that is part of it.” She admitted. “But, mostly it is because, well, royalty doesn’t belong in a dungeon. Even royalty of fallen kingdoms.”  
  
Andrew hummed doubtfully, eyeing King Frederic. “Somehow, I doubt your husband shares your sentiments on the matter, Lady Arianna.”  
  
“but, this is not his choice, this is mine. As the Queen, it is my duty to try to ensure peaceful relations, and I hope…” She reached out and took Andrew’s hand. “That by being kind to you now, we can come to a peaceful end to this…ongoing secret war with your people.”  
  
“Well, it’s a start.” He nodded. “But, there are many wrongs that need to be amended before we can truly have peace.” He pulled his hand back. “I appreciate the effort, though.”  
  
“This is the first time we have been able to speak with Separatist of Saporia.” She said gently, moving her hand back to her side instead of pushing to hold his again. “What do you say needs to be amended?”  
  
Andrew looked at to the horizon. “Herz Der Sonne, Your Majesty. The ‘love story’.”  
  
Varian could tell that King Frederic wanted to be anywhere but here and wondered why he didn’t just find a reason to _leave_. He wished he’d been a fly on the wall for their earlier discussion.  
  
“I’m curious.” She hummed. “What do you mean by that?”  
  
“Ah, this isn’t a breakfast topic.” Andrew shook his head. “However, I will gladly tell you when we are taken to our new room.”  
  
“Alright.” She nodded. “Varian, how was Rapunzel last night?”  
  
Varian grinned. “I beat her in chess seven times before she gave up and sent it away. We can manipulate the environment in our shared dream, and she’s been showing me memories of her adventures. Apparently, Eugene nearly got married to his ex in Vardaros.”  
  
“Oh!” She leaned forward, intrigued. “Why is that?”  
  
“Lance was poisoned by a spider bite.” He speared some of his food with his fork and took a bite. “Mm.”  
  
“Well, since you said ‘nearly’, I assume they got him some help?” She smiled.  
  
“Rapunzel and the others crashed the wedding and got the antidote.” Varian nodded.  
  
“Well, that’s good to hear.” She smiled.  
  
He nodded, then looked at his food before he sighed and set down his fork. “Your Majesty…I’m sorry.” He looked up at her. “I…I should never have kidnapped you. I was…”  
  
“Desperate?” She smiled sadly.  
  
He nodded, glancing at Frederic coldly. “I was…driven to do things I would _never_ have, if I wasn’t _cornered_. If people _listened_.”  
  
She took his hand in hers, drawing his attention back to her. “What’s important, Varian, is that you aren’t left to feel that desperate again. We let you down and, as both our citizen _and_ the son of our friend…that was _wrong_ of us. _I_ am sorry, Varian. I am _so_ sorry that you were _ever_ made to feel cornered, that you felt you had _no choice_ but to turn to _crime_ to get the help you _needed_.”  
  
Apparently, that was enough for King Frederic, because he finished his food and got up. “I have duties to attend to. Arianna, I trust you can get them to their…room.” He said, his body tense.  
  
“Yes, I will see you later.” Queen Arianna assured him.  
  
He swiftly left, having been given permission to leave.  
  
“ _He’s_ not.” Varian remarked.  
  
“Hm?” Andrew looked at him.  
  
“ _He’s_ not sorry.” Varian rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yes, well…” She sighed. “He is…less forgiving than I.” She sipped at her drink. “Well, now you two can relax. Don’t think I haven’t seen how you keep glancing over at him.”  
  
Varian looked a bit sheepish and Andrew shrugged. She smiled and set down her cup. “So, what did you mean, Andrew?” She asked calmly.  
  
Andrew looked startled by the question. “Your Majesty?”  
  
“He’s not here, you can speak freely. I suspect _he_ knows already, but _I_ don’t. What about the love story of King Herz Der Sonne drives the people of Saporia to want to destroy Corona?”  
  
Andrew sighed. “Like I said, it’s not a breakfast topic. Frankly, it makes me feel sick to my stomach thinking about it.” He glanced away. “But…what you should know is that the love story of King Herz Der Sonne and General Shampanier is a lie.”  
  
She leaned forward a bit and Varian set down his fork again, both at attention.  
  
Andrew sighed and started to tell them a story that was completely different from what they’d been told growing up. There was no love story, General Shampanier was taken as a prisoner of war after losing the battle and forced to marry him and Saporia was raided and the Royal Family fled with anyone that managed to escape. Their land was taken, their castle torn down, anyone that didn’t escape was killed or taken to be forced into being secondary citizens, some forced into indentured servitude, the Kingdom of Saporia annexed and erased and made a part of Corona.  
  
It was a story that ripped the “Day of Hearts” pop-up book to shreds. A story that made Andrew look close to tears as he then spoke of his ancestors forming the Separatists, of the espionage, the fights. His father apparently _tried_ the peaceful solution, but King Frederic had him arrested under false pretense and executed.  
  
It was certainly not a breakfast topic, and their food was left untouched when Queen Arianna suggested she show them their new room. Ruddiger seemed to be the only one unaffected by the story, happily weaving between all their legs with a full belly.  
  
“Here we are.” She walked to a door guarded by two people Varian recognized, and he awkwardly glanced away from Pete – the last time they’d met face-to-face, he’d tricked him into taking a cookie that made him _way_ too honest.  
  
“I’ve asked Stan and Pete to watch over your room.” She said as she opened the door for them. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted separate beds or a shared one, so I went with separate just in case.”  
  
“This is perfect, thank you.” Andrew said as they stepped inside.  
  
Varian walked in and Ruddiger quickly claimed one of the beds, going in circles on it before settling down for a nap. “Guess that one’s mine.” He shrugged.  
  
Queen Arianna closed the door behind them and then wrapped her arms around Andrew, startling him. “Your Majesty?”  
  
“I’m so sorry.” She said, her strong form finally started to waver. “I’m _so_ sorry.” She repeated, her voice shaking.  
  
He smiled sadly. “Thank you for listening, and for the room.”  
  
She pulled back and gently patted his shoulder. “Well, I’ll see you two for Honesty Hour tonight.”  
  
They both nodded and then she hugged Varian before stepping back and opening the door. “Why don’t you open the window?” She smiled. “Get some air.” She stepped out and closed it behind her.  
  
Varian walked over and opened the window, sighing softly as he looked out at the city and the horizon. While this room was too high to jump from, they could still conceivably escape, if they wanted to. He sat down on the window seat and Andrew came over to join him on the seat, the two of them staring out at the horizon. Andrew sighed softly and Varian leaned into him, wrapping an arm around him comfortingly.  
  
\--  
  
“Raps.” Cassandra groaned. “Are…are you serious?”  
  
Rapunzel nodded.  
  
“You’ve been…having _shared dreams with Varian_?!” She gestured to the pictures Rapunzel had drawn or painted. “And you never _told_ us?!”  
  
“Well, no. I mean, it was our _secret_ , but then he got tricked into telling my mom during a game of Two Truths and a Lie, so…” She shrugged.  
  
“During a game of—he’s _playing games_ with the _Queen_ , now?” Hookfoot asked in disbelief.  
  
“Well…at least we know it’s not just an unhealthy obsession born of her guilt and grief over letting the kid go to prison!” Lance pointed out optimistically.  
  
“Sunshine, Rapunzel, why would you _hide_ something like this from _me_?!” Eugene asked.  
  
“I told you about having visions before…but, well…they…weren’t _visions_. But, Varian wasn’t in control of himself at the time, either. Something else, maybe the Moonstone, was…controlling him? And now he’s himself, now that I’m out of Corona.” She sighed. “And it’s…it’s been great. We talked over our…our problems, we’re riends now. And we’re going to work together find a way to free his father.”  
  
“But, what about your father’s order to leave him in the Dark Kingdom?” Eugene asked.  
  
Her gaze sharpened. “Then I will stay _with_ him.” She said firmly.  
  
“Rapunzel—”  
  
“NO!” She snapped. “Varian only became bad because we _abandoned_ him— _I_ abandoned him! I won’t do it again! I won’t hurt him like that I again, I promised I would never abandon him again and when I make a promise, I NEVER BREAK THEM! EVER!”  
  
Eugene’s eyes widened and then he sighed. “…Alright. I won’t stop you, then.”  
  
“ _What?_ ” Cassandra frowned.  
  
“If she promised, then she promised. We won’t leave him there.” Eugene headed for the door. “I’m going to see if Max and Fidella are up yet.”  
  
Cassandra sighed, looking at the pictures. “…So…these are all based on your…shared dreams?”  
  
“Every last one of them.” Rapunzel smiled. “You can see him warming up to me as time goes on.”  
  
Cassandra sighed. “Right…”  
  
“There’s something else.” Rapunzel walked over to Cassandra. “You’re going to hate this.”  
  
“More than hearing that Varian has been _in your head_? What could be _worse_?” She asked, looking alarmed.  
  
“Well…do you remember Andrew?” She asked nervously. “Of Saporia?”  
  
Cassandra paled. “No…”  
  
“He’s Varian’s cellmate…and, apparently, in some kind of trouble, so Varian asked if we could, uh, bring him along.” She braced herself for Cassandra’s anger.  
  
Instead, she got Cassandra stepping back, her jaw dropped. “I…what…after what he _did_?! Raps!”  
  
“Varian assures me that he’s changed! He’s even having dinner with my parents and Varian!” Rapunzel said, stepping back a bit.  
  
“Wha—dinner?! First shared dreams, now _dinner?_!” She groaned, running her hands through her hair. “What in the world is—they’re _criminals_ , Rapunzel!”  
  
“Well, the dinner was my mother’s idea!” She insisted. “I mean, the night before my dad had dinner with just Varian, but that was him trying to slip him a truth serum and that’s different from what my mom is doing.”  
  
Cassandra sighed heavily. “…Whatever. Fine. If you think he’s changed…fine. But, if he _flirts_ with me, I’m _decking_ him.” She walked out.  
  
“…Phew. Well, that could have gone worse.” Rapunzel said, nodding.  
  
“…I’m jumping ship when we get back.” Hookfoot said, heading over to the guy’s side.  
  
Rapunzel clutched at her hair awkwardly and looked at Lance and Shorty. “What about you two?”  
  
Shorty shrugged and walked off, singing to himself.  
  
“I’m still with you, Princess.” Lance assured her. “Eugene had a talk with us about Varian and…he’s right. How can we, as ex-criminals, judge a kid acting on desperation? And I don’t know Andrew or his motivations, but everyone’s got a story, right?”  
  
She smiled. “Thanks, Lance.”  
  
“But, uh, what IS the story? Why was Cass so mad?” Lance asked.  
  
“Well…I met Andrew on the night of the Day of Hearts. She’d known him for longer and had been sending letters back and forth with him. They were dating, and really close. And, by the way, he’s _really_ attractive. So, you know, I was _happy_ for her!” Rapunzel explained. “But…uh…he turned out to be a Separatist of Saporia and was using her to try to steal a national treasure to get a map of the secret tunnels in the Kingdom. We stopped him, he got sent to prison and, apparently, ended up being Varian’s cellmate months later.”  
  
“…Wow. That’s quite the story. But, it doesn’t tell me his motivations. There’s gotta be more to the story. Maybe that’s what the Queen wanted to find out.” Lance suggested.  
  
Rapunzel nodded, then sighed and walked over to looked outside. “I hope they’re okay right now. Varian was saying that Andrew was in some kind of trouble…”  
  
Lance shrugged.  
  
“Alright, let’s get a move on!” Eugene called.  
  
“Guess Maximus and Fidella are ready.” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
Pascal climbed up onto her shoulder and she smiled. “Back from getting breakfast, Pascal? See anything cool?” She went to the window as the doors were closed and they started to move. “We’re going to have another animal for you to hang out with soon. You remember Ruddiger?”  
  
Pascal squeaked curiously and she giggled. “Varian’s raccoon! You remember, right? He let you out of the cage.”  
  
Pascal blinked, then changed to match Ruddiger’s colors. “That’s the one.” She confirmed with a smile. “He’ll be joining us with Varian.” She walked over and picked up the folded clothes she’d been working on since they set off for Corona again. “I hope he likes these new clothes. His current ones look a bit tight.”  
  
Pascal squeaked curiously and she smiled. “Only a matter of days, now. Who knew that there was a way around without going through The Forest of No Return? I guess merchants have to get by somehow. Actually, following the trade routes has helped us make some great time!”  
  
They passed a merchant wagon and she waved cheerfully, seeing them through the window. “Hello!”  
  
Pascal looked at the clothes in Rapunzel’s hands, then looked at her.  
  
\--  
  
They were heading back to Corona now. Curious. Did they even know where they were going? Maybe they forgot something. It was better if they just stayed here, though. It was too dangerous for them to go to the Dark Kingdom.  
  
Sister had been helping them, but she kept being distracted. By what, he didn’t know. Couldn’t ask, even if he cared to. But maybe, if she stayed away, the Prince and the Sundrop would be safe from the Moonstone. That would be preferable. He hadn’t spent this long making sure that the Prince survived to watch him walk straight into certain death.  
  
Speaking of which, they were being followed and didn’t realize it. A quick and precise swipe at the eyes of the driver and the wagon was driven off the road and they were safely away by the time he recovered.  
  
The Baron was a problem, as well as his allies. Should he take care of them now? No, he had to keep an eye on the Prince. He’d been watching closely since they set off, since Sister met them and told them of where to go in Vardaros.  
  
But, why were they going back to Corona? He couldn’t get too close – but, maybe he should. No, he had to keep observing. Observe and protect, that was his job. And collect, though that hadn’t been as big a role since he started living with the Sundrop. It’d been a mostly-relaxing year.  
  
He needed to take a rest. Would they even notice? Everyone was inside or looking ahead of them. He settled down on the top of the caravan and stretched out, going along for the ride as they continued on down the road.  
  
He just needed a few hours to rest and he’d be good as new. The Moonstone had blessed him with that strength and he used it faithfully.  
  
The door to the roof opened and a man climbed out, groaning. “Why are we going back to get a couple criminals, anyway? So stupid…” He muttered, then gasped. “Ah! An omen of death!” He ducked back in and closed the door.  
  
How rude, calling him an omen of death. He rolled his eyes and settled down to take a short nap, keeping one eye open.  
  
\--  
  
That night, after another round of Honesty Hour, which King Frederic refused to join them for this time, Varian and Andrew were returned to their room. Varian noticed that Stan eyed Andrew as they walked, but it wasn’t in the same hostile way that their previous guard had eyed him. Andrew didn’t seem as tense and even complimented his mustache, which seemed to make him happy and pink in the cheeks.  
  
The room came with its own bathroom and Varian relished the feeling of taking a shower before bed for the first time in what felt like forever, though he couldn’t help but think that he could give them hot, running water if they allowed him to. He’d pretty much figured out the problem, and maybe he could’ve found it _sooner_ if he wasn’t _distracted_ that day…  
  
He got out, dressed for bed in the provided pajamas, and Andrew went in after him. He was eager to get to sleep, but something told him to wait for Andrew to get out.  
  
It'd been a little while, why wasn’t he out yet? He got up and went to look into the bathroom. To his shock, Andrew was curled up in the tub, his arms around his knees. He’d never seen him so… _vulnerable_. His hair was loose around his shoulders, his head was bowed, was he…crying? He slowly stepped in and approached him. “Andrew?”  
  
He gasped and looked up at him, startled. “…Varian.” He wiped at his eyes. “I’m fine, go back to bed.”  
  
“Are you…okay?” He walked closer to him and knelt next to the tub. “Are you hurt?”  
  
“No, Varian.” He shook his head. “I’m fine, really. I’m not hurt.” He brought a hand up to run it through his hair. “I’m…I’m _happy_. For the first time, I feel… _safe_. Is that weird? I feel like I can actually sleep at ease, be… _for once_ , I don’t _dread_ you going to sleep.”  
  
Varian frowned. “I knew it, that guy _was_ hurting you. What did he _do_ to you?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. He can’t do it anymore, thanks to the Queen.” Andrew sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “Even if she can’t make things better for Saporia…she’s at least trying to help _me_. Maybe…there _is_ some _good_ in Corona. She looked at two lowlifes like us, two _criminals_ , and invited us to dinner and guessing games. She gave us a guest room. I…” He sighed. “Go on to bed, Varian. Be at ease, I know those two won’t hurt me.”  
  
Varian nodded. “Alright.” He headed for the bedroom. “Sleep well, Andrew.”  
  
“For once, Varian, I will.” He assured him.  
  
Varian smiled and went back to bed with a skip in his step.  
  
\--  
  
 _“You’re in a good mood, for being late.” Rapunzel said teasingly. She’d conjured up that field with the river again and Varian shrugged and went to sit at the water and play with it. “Feel like sharing?”  
  
“Your mother gave us a guarded guest room to live in instead of the cell. Andrew’s safe now.” He smiled brightly, then looked at her. “I still want to bring him, though. Is that okay?”  
  
“I already told Cass and Eugene. Or, well, I told Cass and **she** told Eugene and I heard them kind of squabbling about it in the front of the caravan.” Rapunzel sighed. “Hookfoot has stated he’s leaving and Shorty seems, uh…Shorty.”  
  
“Aw, two criminals too much for the thug to handle?” Varian smirked.  
  
“Uh, dad kind of scared them with the whole ‘the Moonstone can suck the life out of you’ thing.” She shrugged.  
  
“Wow. Well, rest assured, I can’t do **that**.” Varian laughed.  
  
“Also, he saw a crow on the roof earlier and he’s freaking out saying that you’re going to kill him, so…that’s a thing.” Rapunzel shrugged.  
  
“Ah, of course. An omen of death. Just like me.” Varian chuckled.  
  
She nudged him with her foot and sat down next to him. “Don’t let what dad said get to you, he was just being mean.”  
  
“Oh, I know. He was trying to break me.” Varian nodded. “But…heh, I’m pretty hard to break.”  
  
She nodded. “Anyways, he’s probably gonna leave before we even pick you up.”  
  
“Aw, I won’t get to meet him.” Varian lay back on the grass. “Small loss.”  
  
She lay next to him. “I’ve got a surprise for you when I see you in-person.”  
  
“A surprise?” He looked at her. “What is it?”  
  
“Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah.” She put her finger to his lips and grinned. “It’s a_ **_surprise_** _.”  
  
“Worth a shot.” He chuckled, sitting up. “I feel bad, I don’t have anything for you. not even a birthday present, my birthday present was crashing your party and kidnapping your mom. Happy birthday, I’ve got your mom.” He laughed.  
  
“Aw, but you sent me those **lovely** automaton parts!” She shoved him lightly and he chuckled.  
  
“I should really give you something that’s actually a gift. I swear, I will make up for that day.” He sighed. “Somehow.”  
  
She pulled him into a side-hug. “Aw, Varian. You’re already making up for it by giving me the chance to have you for a **friend** again.”  
  
He paused. “…Were we even friends before? I mean, really?”  
  
“Er, well…” She glanced away. “You’re giving me the chance to be a **better** friend.”  
  
He laughed. “Okay, that’s good enough.” He looked up at the sky. “So…you’ve got a crow hanging out on the roof?”  
  
“Well, I haven’t seen him yet, but Hookfoot did. Maybe I’ll check tomorrow.” She hummed thoughtfully.  
  
“How soon do you think you’ll be here?” Varian asked.  
  
“We’re travelling on the trade route between Vardaros and Corona now. Could be as soon as tomorrow.” Rapunzel sighed. “Maximus and Fidella have been working so hard.”  
  
Varian nodded. “You should give them some time to rest while we restock and all that. And, uhm, could we…go by my place on the way out? I want to get my alchemy; I think it could be a big help. Also, all my notes on that scroll I made before.” He gasped. “OH! Where did your dad take my truth serum formula?! Who did he have make it?!”  
  
Rapunzel shrugged. “I don’t know…but, I suspect it was the guy who made the mood potion you used as a base.” She grinned. “Xavier.”  
  
“I’d like to get the formula back.” Varian sighed heavily.  
  
“We will.” She assured him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost back at Corona!


	8. 8. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel returns to Corona and leaves with Varian and Andrew as part of her entourage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Corona hadn’t changed much from when they left it, but it had only been a few months. They pulled up at the stable and Maximus and Fidella got some pampering and new horseshoes while Rapunzel saw Hookfoot and Shorty off.  
  
“Right.” She turned to the castle. “Time to go and find the other two.” She walked inside with Eugene, Cassandra and Lance.  
  
“Rapunzel.” King Frederic greeted when they came into the throne room.  
  
“Hi, dad. We’re here to collect the prisoner?” She asked.  
  
“Rapunzel, I already know about your meetings with him.” He sighed. “Your mother is dining with them for lunch on the balcony.”  
  
She resisted the urge to cheer and instead nodded politely. “Thank you. As for his cellmate?”  
  
“With them. I am told you two plan to bring him along.” He glanced to the side. “I don’t agree with it but, _clearly_ , my opinion means _little_ when it comes to this matter. Your mother is waiting.”  
  
She nodded and led the other three to the balcony she had breakfast with them often.  
  
“Is it just me, or is the King…upset?” Lance asked as they walked.  
  
“Oh, you _think_? Cassandra hissed.  
  
Eugene sighed.  
  
They reached the room and Rapunzel threw open the doors before striding in. Stan and Pete were standing nearby the trio sitting at the table and they all looked over as she came in. “We’re here.” She smiled.  
  
Varian got up and ran to her. “You’re here!” He hugged her and she laughed, hugging him happily.  
  
“What a shame, just when I was starting to get used to these meals.” Queen Arianna smiled.  
  
“Perhaps we can have them again at another time.” Andrew said, getting up.  
  
“Uhm…” Eugene looked at him weirdly. “Something’s…different about you. Is it the hair? It’s definitely the hair.”  
  
“Yes, I decided to wear a ponytail today instead of a bun.” He turned to them. “Hello, Eugene, Cassandra.” He walked towards them. “And Rapunzel.”  
  
She smiled. “Are you ready for a long trip?”  
  
“Well, I’m not accustomed to a caravan, but I’ll manage.” He shrugged.  
  
Queen Arianna stood up and walked over to them. “Rapunzel, why don’t you take time to restock and then come pick them up at their room? Unfortunately, the people would not react well if Varian was brought out to the caravan without chains.”  
  
“Meh.” Varian shrugged. “Truth is truth.”  
  
“Speaking of ‘truth’,” Cassandra walked up to Andrew, “You’re a _prince_?!”  
  
“What a _shame_ you let me slip away, hm?” Andrew teased.  
  
“Andrew.” Varian looked at him. “No flirting, remember?”  
  
“You didn’t say anything about teasing.” He said, grinning unapologetically.  
  
“Andrew.” Queen Arianna raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes, Lady Arianna.” He sighed. “My apologies, Cassandra.”  
  
“Whatever.” She looked away.  
  
Lance blinked, walking around the group a bit. “…Uh…wow. You’re…uh…”  
  
“Gorgeous?” Stan offered helpfully.  
  
Pete nudged him and Stan looked a bit sheepish.  
  
“He’s not _that_ good-looking.” Eugene grumbled.  
  
“We’ll be in our room when you’re ready for us.” Andrew said, looking at Varian. “Come on, Ruddiger looks like he wants a nap.”  
  
Varian picked up the raccoon and put him on his shoulders. “Ruddiger _always_ wants a nap.”  
  
Andrew laughed.  
  
“We’ll be by to pick you up later, then.” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
The two were cuffed and Stan and Pete started to lead them away, Ruddiger starting to doze on Varian’s shoulders as they went. “See you soon.” Varian smiled at them over his shoulder.  
  
Lance watched them go, dumbfounded. “…Is that _really_ the same kid that tried to kill us recently?”  
  
“Yep. That’s Varian.” Eugene nodded.  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “Let’s hurry and restock so we can take them on a grand adventure!”  
  
Arianna took Rapunzel’s hand. “Rapunzel…remember to be careful, alright? I know that you’re excited, but they both have…” She sighed. “Andrew’s been through some hard times. Be kind to him.”  
  
Rapunzel blinked. “Hard times?”  
  
She moved her hand from Rapunzel’s and walked over to look out at the horizon. “I suppose Varian hasn’t told you about the truth of the ‘Day of Hearts’, then.”  
  
She shook her head. “What truth?”  
  
Arianna moved her hand to the balcony railing. “Varian’s suffering isn’t the only secret that your father tried to bury and hide from everyone.” She said grimly. “But, _I_ will handle that. You go and have fun.”  
  
“…Okaaaay.” Rapunzel nodded. “I’ll…leave you to it, then?”  
  
“Go and restock, Rapunzel.” She smiled at her. “I’ll have some things brought to the caravan as well.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “Okay. Let’s go shopping, everyone!” She headed out, smiling brightly.  
  
Queen Arianna looked back at the horizon, her expression grim.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel hummed as she picked out different provisions for their trip, ranging from actual food to sweets. Eugene decided to help get the caravan cleaned up – Hookfoot and Shorty were kind of…messy – and Cassandra and Lance followed Rapunzel around, making sure that actual provisions were gotten.  
  
“We had to burn Shorty’s blanket, let’s get a new one.” Lance suggested.  
  
“Had to? He threw it in the fire _himself_.” Cassandra reminded him.  
  
“Yeah, that guy is kind of—crow!” Lance jumped back as he spotted a crow staring down at them.  
  
“It’s a crow, big deal.” Cassandra hissed.  
  
“Uh, Cass?” Rapunzel looked at her. “Crows…aren’t _native_ to Corona.”  
  
“…Right.” Cassandra looked up at the crow. “…So, what is _this_ guy doing here?”  
  
It cawed at them and then flew off.  
  
“Think that’s the crow Hookfoot saw?” Lance asked as they went back to their task.  
  
“Maybe.” Rapunzel looked around to see if she could spot it anywhere. When she didn’t see it, she just shrugged and moved on.  
  
\--  
  
“Are you nervous?” Andrew asked as Varian tapped his fingers on the windowsill.  
  
“Nervous? Me? No, uh…” He sighed. “I guess I am. I’ve _never_ been outside Corona, and seeing her memories is different from actually _being_ there.” He looked at him. “You’ve been outside Corona, right?”  
  
“Not too many places.” Andrew sighed. “I spent most of my life in the Caves of Saporia and only really went out on business or, well, when I came here after spending some time in Vardaros.”  
  
Varian nodded. “Think they’re looking for you?”  
  
“Who knows?” Andrew shrugged. “I didn’t exactly tell anyone I was leaving.”  
  
“They’re probably looking.” Varian nodded.  
  
“If they find me, _you_ might have to worry.” Andrew nudged him.  
  
Varian looked out and saw Rapunzel coming into the castle courtyard with Lance and Cassandra, all of them carrying boxes and taking them to the caravan parked out front. “Should be soon.” He hummed.  
  
Andrew nodded, then reached up and rubbed Ruddiger’s head. “You ready for a long trip, ‘coon?”  
  
Ruddiger yawned at him and curled up around Varian’s neck. Varian chuckled and stroked his tail affectionately.  
  
The door opened and they turned to see Queen Arianna stepping inside. “They’re almost ready.” She walked up to them. “Are you both ready?”  
  
“As we’ll ever be.” Varian grinned.  
  
She nodded, then handed them each a book. “The day of Rapunzel’s coronation, I gave her one of these and asked her to keep track of everything she goes through.” She looked at Andrew. “Your people have had their history erased long enough. I hope to read about what you both go through, in your own words, when you return.”  
  
“Return?” Andrew chuckled. “Wasn’t the plan to take us to the Dark Kingdom and leave us there?”  
  
Her expression darkened. “That was Frederic’s plan. Rapunzel and I have another plan in mind.” She looked suddenly fearful and took Varian’s hand in hers. “Be wary of the Mad King. I don’t know what he will do to you.”  
  
“Who’s the Mad King?” Varian asked.  
  
“The last resident of the Dark Kingdom. The Dark King was driven to madness by the Moonstone and attacks anyone he deems a threat to the Moonstone.” She said grimly. “You must promise to be careful.” She moved a hand to cup Andrew’s cheek. “Both of you.” She stepped back and walked over to a chest. “I have prepared you both clothes for colder weather, you will want them. Especially you, Andrew.” She raised an eyebrow at his shirt.  
  
He shrugged, then smiled. “Thank you, Lady Arianna.”  
  
She smiled. “I just…I want to make amends, in some way, for what this Kingdom did to you. Both of you. I wish you luck in finding a way to free Quirin.”  
  
“When we find it, you’ll know.” Varian grinned. “We’ll be coming back to use it!”  
  
She nodded, then looked over as they heard a knock at the door. “It seems that it’s time. I’ll have someone bring the chest to the caravan.” She took the books and put them in the chest. Stan came over to take it and Pete went to them with cuffs.  
  
“One last time, huh?” He smiled encouragingly.  
  
“Thanks for guarding us.” Andrew said softly. “I know you were meant to keep us _in_ , but…”  
  
“I know, some of those guys in the high-security are real _creeps_.” Pete cringed.  
  
Andrew nodded. “So, thank you.”  
  
“Ready to go?” Rapunzel asked, opening the door and walking over to them.  
  
“Just gotta get our cuffs on and we’ll be ready for the show.” Varian assured her as the cold metal clicked around Andrew’s wrists before Pete went to put on Varian’s. Then the key was handed to Rapunzel and she smiled before they headed out, Stan, Pete and her mother joining them.  
  
Stan went on ahead to take the chest out and Rapunzel and her mother led the procession with Pete behind the prisoners. Maids whispered as they passed but Varian found he didn’t care. They stepped out into the sunlight and found King Frederic waiting by the caravan.  
  
“Well, I suppose that is everything.” He said calmly.  
  
“Not _everything._ ” She held out a hand pointedly.  
  
King Frederic sighed and handed over papers that Varian recognized as his formula for the truth serum. “Just… _promise_ me you will be careful around him.”  
  
“I promise I will be _safe_.” She assured him.  
  
“Let’s get a move on!” Eugene said, opening the door and ushering in the two prisoners.  
  
“It’s time to go. I’ll see you both when this is over.” Rapunzel smiled.  
  
“We’ll see you then.” Queen Arianna nodded.  
  
Rapunzel hugged her parents, then headed into the caravan, closing the door as she got in last. “I don’t see that crow anywhere.” She said as they started off towards the bridge leading off the island.  
  
“Crow?” Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah, we’ve been seeing a crow around.” Rapunzel walked over and unlocked their cuffs. “Okay, Varian, I’m going to go in with you to get whatever you need. Also, do you want your surprise now?”  
  
“Sure!” He smiled.  
  
She walked over and reached into her bed before pulling out the folded clothes. “Ta-dah!”  
  
He blinked and walked over to look them over. “New clothes?” He asked in awe.  
  
“I made them myself!” She grinned. “Go ahead and try them on!” She gestured to a section covered by a dark curtain.  
  
He shrugged and headed over. “Okay.” He smiled. “Thanks!”  
  
She hummed happily as he walked off to change behind the thick curtain. “Let me know if anything needs adjusting, okay?”  
  
“So, this is the girl’s side, and our side is over there.” Eugene said, walking over to Andrew. “Hope you don’t mind three roommates, because that’s what you’re getting.” He paused. “Still not sure if I like the ponytail better than the bun or not. Has your hair always been so, uh…sleek?”  
  
“So much _volume_.” Lance agreed.  
  
“Stop boosting his ego!” Cassandra called from the front. “We’re coming up on Old Corona soon, Rapunzel.”  
  
Varian stepped out and Ruddiger perked up and chittered his approval at the new outfit. Pascal gave a thumbs-up and a squeak of appreciation.  
  
It was similar in color to his old outfit, but nicer-looking and undamaged. The black vest he wore over his teal shirt nicely fit with his new black apron and his pants were long enough to actually tuck into his boots now. He fidgeted with his gloves as he stepped out, looking a bit shy.  
  
“How does it fit?” Rapunzel asked eagerly.  
  
“It’s perfect.” He smiled shyly.  
  
“I could paint your goggles black, if you want.” She offered. “So they match the rest of it.”  
  
He shook his head. “No, these stay the way they are.” He moved his hands up to them. “They…they were my mother’s.”  
  
“Oh.” She gasped. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”  
  
“Rapunzel.” He smiled. “It’s okay. I’m not upset. It was a nice suggestion, but I’m going to leave them as they are.”  
  
“So… _why_ the ponytail?” Eugene asked, still hung up on it.  
  
Andrew sighed. “Because, Eugene, _sometimes_ people like to change their _look_ a little.”  
  
“Okay, that’s fair.” Eugene nodded.  
  
“The ponytail is more relaxed than a bun.” Andrew explained. “I’m not on mission anymore, so I’m letting my hair down a little.”  
  
“Ahhh.” Lance nodded. “ _That’s_ why.”  
  
“We’re here.” Cassandra called as the caravan stopped.  
  
“Come on.” Rapunzel walked over and opened the door, beckoning to Varian to follow her.  
  
Varian nodded, then looked at Andrew. “I’ll be back, okay?”  
  
“I’ll be fine.” Andrew assured him. “These people won’t hurt me.”  
  
“Wanna bet?” Cassandra said, walking over to join Rapunzel at the door.  
  
“Cass.” Rapunzel looked at her, then smiled. “Come on, Varian.”  
  
Varian hesitated, then took Andrew’s hand. “Come…come with me and see him?”  
  
“I’ll wait here with Lance.” Eugene said as Andrew nodded and followed Varian out. “Unless you think you need help guarding, Cassandra?”  
  
“I don’t need help.” She rolled her eyes.  
  
Rapunzel led the way to the lab and spoke to the guards while Cassandra stood back with the other two. After a bit, the guards moved and she motioned for them to follow her in.  
  
“Alright, get your bag, anything you need.” She said as they stepped in. “We can go into the house and get anything you need, too.” She stopped short as they looked up at the man encased in amber.  
  
Varian walked up to the amber. “Don’t worry, dad. I’ll get you out of this. I promise. Just…wait a little longer, okay?”  
  
Andrew smiled wistfully. “You’ll get him back, kid. Don’t worry.”  
  
Varian looked at him. “I-I know. I wish…I wish there was a way to bring yours back, too.”  
  
“Can’t save someone from death, kid. Besides, I was younger than you are now when it happened.” Andrew said, waving his hand dismissively.  
  
“What happened to him?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“He was accused of kidnapping the Princess of Corona and hung.” He shrugged and Rapunzel winced. “A lot of people died that way. Don’t stress out over it, Princess.”  
  
“How old were you?” Cassandra asked, glancing at him.  
  
“I was seven, my sister was six.” He glanced away. “We were instantly told that we had to lead the Separatists from then on. But, you know, I don’t blame you for it, Rapunzel. You never _asked_ to be kidnapped.”  
  
She nodded, glancing away. “Still…it’s terrible it happened.”  
  
“Let’s focus on the parent we _can_ bring back, huh?” He walked over and draped an arm on Varian’s shoulder. “What’s that note say up there?”  
  
“No idea.” Varian shrugged. “I’ve tried reading it so many times, but all I could make out was ‘Son’.”  
  
“Hm.” Andrew looked at him. “Maybe it’s about your whole Moonstone thing.”  
  
“Oh, that would _suck_ if he decided when he was being encased to _finally_ tell me about that, and then it got encased _with_ him.” Varian groaned.  
  
He walked off to his desk and opened a chest to take out a messenger bag, which he put a portable alchemy kit into, as well as formulas and various potions, ingredients and books. By the time he was done, it was too full to fit more – he tried.  
  
“How about we just take out the ingredients and put them in the chest and take the chest?” Rapunzel suggested.  
  
“Chest…right! Chest!” He looked at Rapunzel. “I can show you that armor!”  
  
“Oh!” She nodded. “Let’s go, then!”  
  
“Hold on.” He started to put things back in the chest to lighten his bag. After he did that, Cassandra picked up the chest and took it out with Andrew’s help while Rapunzel and Varian went into the main house.  
  
The fact that it was dismally empty alarmed her. There wasn’t even any non-perishables in the cupboard, and the place was covered in dust. Varian led the way through and she paused to look at a family picture, smiling sadly at the happy baby in the picture before she walked on to join him in another room, where he’d knelt next to a chest.  
  
“Here.” He opened it up. “See? Look at this—”  
  
“The crow!” Rapunzel gasped, pointing to the window.  
  
Varian looked up and saw a crow staring in at them, at the armor in the chest. It shifted its position a bit and then flew away. “…Weird.” He looked back at the armor. “Anyways, look at it.”  
  
Rapunzel picked up the helmet. “It’s the same emblem.” She nodded.  
  
“The Dark Brotherhood…” Varian frowned. “Sworn to protect the Moonstone…and serve the Mad King.”  
  
“The what?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Apparently, according to your mother, the King of the Dark Kingdom is still there, and he's violent.” Varian explained.  
  
“…Good to know…” She put the helmet back down. “Well, we should be going. Did you want to bring anything else? A memento, maybe?”  
  
He shook his head, then paused and went into his bedroom, coming back with a book. Rapunzel recognized “Flynnigan Rider” on the side and grinned. “What?” He blushed. “This is my favorite book.” He put it in his bag.  
  
“I didn’t say anything.” She said cheerfully, then her expression faltered. “…Are you ready?”  
  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.” He headed out past her. “No going back now.”  
  
She nodded and followed him out, passing by the guards to go back into the caravan.  
  
\--  
  
They set off down the road, unaware of eyes watching them as they passed through the broken Wall of Corona.  
  
“What is _going on_ there?” A woman muttered as she lowered her binoculars, her brow furrowed. “Follow that caravan, don’t lose sight of them.”  
  
“Yes, Princess.” An old woman said as she tugged on the controls of a hot-air balloon.  
  
\--  
  
The Sundrop girl and Moonstone boy were together and the Prince was with them. Was this bad? This had to be bad, right? But, maybe it was good? He didn’t know for sure, he just knew he had to follow.   
  
There was someone following them, were they dangerous? Hard to tell. Observe and protect, that was the rule. Observe and protect. For now, the best course of action was to observe. They could be foe, or they could be possible friend. Observe and see what happens and act once the situation is determined.  
  
The noisy one and the drunk one were gone, replaced with the Moonstone boy and another man. Was the Prince safe? He seemed to be. As long as the Prince was safe, he’d take no action.   
  
All that mattered was the Prince’s safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to the Dark Kingdom!


	9. 9. Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After stopping to make camp, the group gets attacked by someone Andrew knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

They traveled until it started to get dark. Since they were in no rush this time, they decided to make camp and Lance went off to get firewood while Eugene set up the firepit with Andrew’s help.  
  
“You know, I guess you’re not so bad when I get to know you.” Eugene said as they worked.  
  
“Eugene, you were deliberately being antagonistic before because you saw me as a _threat_ , both in your position as ‘the hottest guy’ and because your girlfriend wouldn’t stop looking at me.” He smirked.  
  
“Yeah, I remember.” Eugene sighed. “At least you didn’t flirt _back_.”  
  
“Yeah, _that_ was a bit awkward.” Andrew admitted, glancing at Rapunzel. She was currently sitting with Varian and showing him her journal. “I get she was raised in a _tower_ , but…”  
  
“I was the first guy she ever met.” Eugene sighed. “She’s a bit…uh… _awkward_ when it comes to guys. And the way you _dressed_? Come on.” He gestured to his shirt.  
  
Andrew looked at his shirt. “Well, I wasn’t dressing to impress _Rapunzel_. This was for _Cassandra_.” He smirked at her.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and went back to chopping potatoes.  
  
“Come on, you _know_ you liked it.” Andrew chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, fine. And I kind of liked _you_ , except for the fact that I _knew_ you were _lying_ to me.” She scowled at him. “And I almost _kissed_ you!”  
  
“It was a good moment.” Andrew glanced away. “But, I think we _both_ realized that we needed to stop, before things got…complicated.”  
  
Cassandra sighed. “Yeah.”  
  
“If it’s worth anything, I _did_ actually grow to like _you_ , too. I just didn’t want you to stop me. It was nothing personal.” Andrew looked back at his work.  
  
“So…are you two going to get back together, now that you’re not trying to kill each other?” Eugene asked curiously.  
  
“What?!” Cassandra sputtered.  
  
Andrew opened his mouth to reply, but a shriek caught their attention. “What was that?!” He stood up as the others did the same.  
  
Lance came into view, walking slowly with his arms held up, a knife at his neck. “Help…” He squeaked.  
  
“Let him go!” Rapunzel cried, reaching up to pull her hair free of its braid, Cassandra and Eugene going for their swords.  
  
“Wait!” Andrew held up a hand. “There’s no need to fight anyone.” He stepped forward. “Juniper, put the knife away.”  
  
“Juniper?” Eugene looked at him.  
  
The knife was slowly moved away and then a figure in a black cloak shoved Lance forward, so he fell on his hands and knees. They flicked their wrist and the knife shortened until the blade disappeared into the hilt and then it disappeared into the cloak.  
  
“What is going on here, Andrew?” A woman’s voice said as they pulled off their hood, revealing a dark-skinned woman with eyes and hair the same color as Andrew’s. “Why are you _cavorting_ with Coronans?”  
  
“’Cavorting’. Wow. They’re my _allies_ , Juniper.” Andrew explained. “It’s a bit of a long—”  
  
“So tell it.” She said firmly.  
  
He took a deep breath, took on a “Lord, give me patience” expression, then walked over and took her arm, leading her away from the group to talk quietly.  
  
“She just…came out of the darkness, overpowered me easily.” Lance said, getting up shakily. “Who _is_ she?”  
  
“Someone Andrew knows, apparently.” Varian said. “Where’s the firewood?”  
  
“Uh, I dropped it.” Lance looked a bit sheepish and went back to get it.  
  
Andrew and the stranger, Juniper, started to have an animated conversation, with a lot of gesturing to each other and to the group. She kept looking over at them with disbelief and threw her hands in the air at one point, but Andrew calmed her down and kept talking.  
  
“How much do you think he’s telling her?” Cassandra asked warily.  
  
“She’s got really long hair.” Rapunzel commented.  
  
“Almost as long as yours.” Eugene joked.  
  
Lance came back with the firewood and Varian came over to help him put them in the firepit, since Eugene was distracted by watching the two talk.  
  
Finally, she seemed to calm down and she held up a hand, a hawk coming down and landing on her hand. She attached something to its leg, a green ribbon, and sent it off flying. Then she walked over with Andrew.  
  
“Right, so, I’m coming with you.” She said flatly.  
  
“Excuse me?” Cassandra frowned.  
  
“What she means is that she’s _asking_ if she can join us.” Andrew nudged her. “Princess Rapunzel, meet my half-sister, Princess Juniper of Saporia.”  
  
“Oh! _You’re_ the sister he’s been talking about!” Rapunzel realized, then held out a hand. “I’m Rapunzel!”  
  
“I heard.” She said, earning a nudge. “Ugh, fine. Juniper.” She took her hand and shook it with a feral grin. “Nice to meet you.”  
  
“The feeling is mutual!” Rapunzel said cheerfully.  
  
“And the rest of these?” Juniper gestured to the rest of their group.  
  
“Hi, Eugene Fitzherbert, Rapunzel’s boyfriend.” He held out his hand and she took it, shaking it firmly. “Oh, wow. That’s some grip.”  
  
“Thanks.” She let go of him.  
  
Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m Cassandra, the Princess’s bodyguard.”  
  
“An upgrade from a lady-in-waiting.” Andrew remarked.  
  
She scowled and Juniper laughed. “Don’t mind him, he’s always like this.” Juniper assured her.   
  
“Hey, bodyguard is a good look for you.” Andrew assured her. “The dress was cute, but this is kind of hot.”  
  
“Andrew, we said _no flirting_.” Varian reminded him.  
  
Andrew held up his hands in surrender.  
  
“And who’s this?” Juniper looked at Varian.  
  
“This is Varian and his pet raccoon Ruddiger.” Andrew introduced them. “They were my cellmates.”  
  
“Still pissed off you get yourself _arrested_. You’re lucky you weren’t executed!” She hissed.  
  
“If Rapunzel was still missing, I _might’ve_ been. Luckily, Eugene found and rescued her from her kidnapper a year ago, before my arrest.” Andrew grinned.  
  
“Nice work.” Juniper nodded to him.  
  
“And I,” Lance came forward, “am called Lance Strongbow.” He took her hand in his. “Enchante, my—AAAH!” He cried out as she flipped him over and slammed him to the ground.  
  
“I’m not ‘your’ _anything_.” She said, smirking down at him.  
  
Lance let out a little whimper, staring up at her.  
  
She let go of his hand and then took off her cloak. “Is that everyone, then?”  
  
“For now.” Rapunzel nodded. “Sometimes we get a—oh, Pascal!” She giggled as juniper was startled by Pascal appearing on her shoulder. “This is Pascal, he was with me in the tower and is my best friend!”  
  
“Cool.” Juniper lifted him off her shoulder, looking at him curiously. “A chameleon, right?”  
  
Pascal showed off by flashing different colors. Ruddiger yawned at the display.  
  
“ _Very_ nice!” Juniper praised. “I love reptiles. Lizards, dragons, they’re all beautiful.” She stroked his nose fondly. Pascal squeaked happily and melted at her affectionate touch.  
  
“Did you say ‘ _dragons_ ’?” Rapunzel breathed, her eyes shining.  
  
“That’s because _you’re_ one yourself.” Andrew teased. She tossed her cloak at him and he caught it with a grin.  
  
“What are you saying about my mom?” She looked at the caravan. “Is that what you’re traveling in?”  
  
“Oh, yes! Come on, I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping.” Rapunzel took her hand and led her inside.  
  
Cassandra sighed. “I guess _that_ means ‘yes, you can join us’!” She threw her hands up and walked off to get back to cooking.  
  
Andrew went after them with the cloak. “Hey, don’t make me carry your crap. And did you bring anything else?”  
  
“Clementine has it, I’ll get it from the balloon in a bit. You come too, idiot.” She walked out of the caravan, grabbing his arm as she went. “We’ll be back, don’t worry.” She called back as Andrew followed, laughing. “Clementine is going to _tell you off_ for being reckless.”  
  
“Oh, uh, be back soon!” Varian called after them.  
  
Andrew gave a shrug as he looked back at him, a sheepish smile on his face, and then they disappeared into the trees.  
  
“Who’s Clementine?” Lance asked, getting up.  
  
The others all shrugged.  
  
\--  
  
By the time they came back, Andrew rubbing at his ear with a disgruntled expression, dinner was ready. He sat down next to Varian and accepted the bowl offered to him.  
  
“I’m taking my stuff in, I’ll join you in a bit.” Juniper said, carrying a box on her shoulder, a bag draped across her chest.  
  
“So, what happened?” Varian asked.  
  
“Clementine boxed my ears with a staff.” Andrew huffed.  
  
“Who’s Clementine?” Rapunzel asked from her spot next to Eugene.  
  
“She’s…well, she was my teacher growing up, and kind of a mother-figure after my real one passed away.” Andrew sighed. “She worries about me, sometimes too much.”  
  
“Apparently not, since the moment we took our eyes off you, you went to Corona, flirted with danger and got arrested.” Juniper sat next to him and was passed a bowl of stew.  
  
“Oh, ‘danger’. Is that what we’re calling Cassandra now?” Eugene asked jokingly.  
  
Juniper looked over at her. “You’re the Captain of the Guard’s daughter?”  
  
“Yeah.” Cassandra nodded.  
  
“So… _you’re_ the one that was flirting with my brother?” Juniper raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I _tried_ to avoid using _names_.” Andrew said, looking at Eugene. “To avoid…this.”  
  
Eugene laughed.  
  
“So what?” She frowned.  
  
“I’ll have you know, _most_ girls have to beat me in a _duel_ to flirt with him.” Juniper got up and walked over to Cassandra. “Lucky for you, I wasn’t _there_ , huh?”  
  
“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Cassandra frowned.  
  
“Well, I’m just thinking that I would’ve ruined your whole ‘flirt with him to find out who he is’ plan if I was there, because I would’ve _never_ let you touch him.” Juniper smirked down at her.  
  
Andrew looked like he wanted to be _anywhere but here_. “Should we stop her?” Rapunzel asked him, and he just shook his head before sighing.  
  
“Are you saying you would beat me in a duel?” Cassandra set down her bowl and stood up, glaring at the woman.  
  
“Oh, easily. With one hand tied behind my back.” Juniper grinned.  
  
“Are they gonna fight?” Lance asked, looking up from his food.  
  
“Guys, not during _dinner_.” Varian frowned.  
  
He's right.” Rapunzel stood up and walked over to them. “If you do _really_ want to duel, fight, spar, whatever, wait until tomorrow morning, okay?”  
  
“Fine.” Juniper stepped back. “Tomorrow morning it is, then. At dawn.”  
  
“You’re _on_.” Cassandra said firmly, glaring at her.  
  
Juniper flipped her hair and walked over to sit next to Andrew again, picking up her bowl to continue eating.  
  
Andrew took his head out of his hands. “Did you _have_ to do this again? We’re not even…it’s over. Done. We were _both_ just _pretending_. And you would’ve gotten in _my_ way.”  
  
She glanced at him. “Which is why you didn’t bring me.”  
  
“Well, no, I just…I was mad, and I wanted to get the map.” He sighed. “I didn’t _start off_ flirting. I contacted her father, who—”  
  
“You already told me.” She smirked.  
  
“Then, why?” He asked.  
  
“Because if she’s going to be a bodyguard, she needs to be strong enough to battle even someone like me.” Juniper glanced at Cassandra. “She caught you off-guard, but how does she handle in a _real_ fight, when the odds are against her or just more even?”  
  
“She’s a great fighter!” Rapunzel assured her. “She’s been a wonderful fighting companion and bodyguard and friend to me!”  
  
“Hmm. I’ll have to see for myself.” Juniper hummed.  
  
“I mean, she and I worked _great_ together in the Challenge of the Brave!” Rapunzel smiled brightly at her friend.  
  
“Hm. Well, I’m still going to duel her. When I walked up, it sounded like you guys were talking about getting back together.” She said casually.  
  
“What?!” Cassandra nearly dropped her bowl.  
  
“We never said—I was _going_ to say that, even if we _did_ want it, it was just…we tried to _kill_ each other.” Andrew reminded her.  
  
“Ah, but isn’t that how it’s _supposed_ to go? You try to kill each other, you fall in love, you topple the other person’s Kingdom…” Juniper smirked. “At least, according to that dumb book.”  
  
“Not a _dinner_ topic, either.” Varian muttered.  
  
“He’s right. Not now.” Andrew said firmly.  
  
“Alright.” She backed down this time and continued eating.  
  
\--  
  
Whatever she was making reference to, it wasn’t brought up again after dinner. After they finished cleaning up, they headed in to sleep and Juniper didn’t seem too keen on discussing it when Rapunzel tried to bring it up.  
  
“Look, if Andrew says to drop it, I drop it. It’s not a nice topic, and he says that it’s being handled so…just drop it.” Juniper said as she climbed into the third bed after taking her hair out of its ponytail and changing into some nightclothes.  
  
“Okay…” Rapunzel nodded, letting down her hair and changing into a nightgown. “Hey, uhm…it’s nice to have you with us.”  
  
“Yeah. Sorry for the scare, I thought you were going to take him to throw him off a cliff or something.” She chuckled a bit. “He explained what’s going on, though. Moonstone, huh? That kid got a good handle on his temper?”  
  
“Uhm…” Rapunzel glanced away. “Better than before.”  
  
“Well, I’m sure we’ll be okay.” She rolled onto her front. “Did you know that the Saporians were once protectors of the Sundrop, like the Dark Brotherhood was to the Moonstone?”  
  
“No, I didn’t.” Rapunzel walked over and sat next to her bed.  
  
“Oh, yeah. We had a shrine and everything. I hear it was majestic.” She nodded.  
  
“What happened?” Rapunzel asked. “What…what happened to Saporia? I heard it was annexed, why did it disappear?”  
  
Juniper sighed. “That’s part of the story Andrew didn’t want me to tell. But, I guess it all started when Zhan Tiri showed up with her four Trusted Disciples.”  
  
“Four?” Cassandra looked up from removing her boots. “We’ve only heard of three.”  
  
“Yes, four.” Juniper sighed. “Let’s see…there was The Shapeshifter, the Mind-Twister, The Sorceress and The Puppeteer. The Shapeshifter is self-explanatory. The Mind-Twister could take you into a world of his making and distort your mind and reality so that you see things his way. The Sorceress was, well, self-explanatory. And then there was The Puppeteer. He was…terrifying. Not many survivors in his victims. As the name implies, he used magic to latch onto your body, taking complete control to make you do whatever he wanted, be it walk into the water and drown, stab your neighbor, or even stab _yourself_.”  
  
“We have… _never_ heard of this fourth guy.” Rapunzel said nervously.  
  
“Oh, well… _I_ probably have, because he was a big part of what caused the war. Maybe that’s also why you _haven’t_.” Juniper sighed. “I only know stories. Things were peaceful between us and the Island Kingdom of Corona. But, one day, we sensed Zhan Tiri and her people. We sent someone to investigate and saw The Puppeteer and The Shapeshifter meeting with the King of Corona. A month later, the war began.”  
  
“What was the war even about?” Rapunzel asked. “I only know it was a war that lasted…well, a long time.”  
  
“Land, mostly. And also because we were – suddenly – ‘dangerous’. Considering Corona used to admire us, not fear us, I’m guessing that’s where the Disciples came in.” Juniper sat up. “Anyways, we can blame _that_ part on the Disciples, but not what followed. Not what…happened to us.” She looked at the door. “Andrew, I’m just gonna tell ’em!”  
  
“Fine, go ahead.” They heard from the other side.  
  
“Alright.” She nodded firmly. “That’s his permission, then.” She grabbed a pillow and held it close, her expression grim. “You…might want to brace yourself for this.”  
  
Cassandra walked over and sat next to Rapunzel. The door opened and they saw the guys looking in, Andrew sitting quietly and Varian placing a comforting hand on his shoulder while Ruddiger curled up on his lap. Eugene and Lance were eagerly listening at the doorway.  
  
“Hah, you’re all so _eager_ to hear this. First things first, your whole ‘Day of Hearts’? It’s celebrating a lie.” Juniper said, holding her pillow tighter. “There _was_ no love story. General Shampanier was defeated in battle that day and taken as a prisoner of war and King Herz Der Sonne’s…” she glanced away, “well, ‘wife’. She was stripped of her weapons, her heritage, forced into clothes she’d never wear, kept inside from anyone seeing her.”  
  
“ _That’s_ definitely different.” Cassandra frowned.  
  
“Yeah. While she was locked away, her ‘husband’ ravaged her homeland. Her people were taken prisoner and those that didn’t get captured fled on dragons or pegasi, flying far, far away to survive. Those that did get caught were forced to be secondary citizens or, worse, enslaved.” Juniper paused, taking a deep breath and releasing it.  
  
“What?” Rapunzel breathed, looking pale.  
  
“Saporia was ‘annexed’, destroyed, taken over completely. Our home, our heritage, everything was erased. Saporians couldn’t call themselves so without being arrested or worse. And this has continued on for centuries, as recent as a couple decades ago. And then Andrew goes and gets himself _arrested_ like an _idiot_.” She shot him a look, but he wasn’t looking at her, he had his head against Varian’s shoulder.  
  
“The ‘Separatists of Saporia’ are the survivors, the ones that escaped. The Royal Family has led it for centuries and, now, that falls to Andrew and myself.” She set the pillow to the side. “So, you see, we’re not ‘rebels’. We’re just trying to get back our stolen land and justice for the wrongs dealt us by your ancestors, Princess.”  
  
Rapunzel looked startled. “…Mom said she would ‘take care of it’. I wonder what she meant?”  
  
Cassandra sighed. “Dunno. But, between the ‘Puppeteer’ story and _that_ one, I think it’s time we put the stories down and go to bed.”  
  
“How can you sleep after hearing that??” Lance asked in disbelief.  
  
“I start by thinking about something else. Like what’s coming and not what’s already happened.” Cassandra walked over and sat on her bed.  
  
Rapunzel pulled Juniper into a hug. “I’m _so_ sorry that happened to your people…” She pulled back a bit. “But…on another topic…’dragons and pegasi’?”  
  
Juniper grinned. “Oh, you bet. We used to rule the skies.”  
  
“Rapunzel, enough stories. Time for bed.” Cassandra called.  
  
“Come on.” Eugene patted Lance’s shoulder and they got up. “See you girls tomorrow.”  
  
\--  
  
That night, Eugene was woken up by Andrew letting out a choked cry. He went to his bed and gently shook him awake, but with how he woke up you’d think he hit him. “Whoa, hey, it’s okay.” He whispered. “You okay?”  
  
The other man looked at him like a cornered animal for a few moments before his breathing steadied and then he slowly seemed to recognize him. “…Eugene.”  
  
“Yeah. You okay?” Eugene placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
“I…” He swallowed nervously. “No. I…” He got up and went to the door, knocking on it. “Juni?”  
  
The door opened after a bit and Juniper looked at him. “You okay, Drew?”  
  
“I need to talk to you. Alone.” He said, and she nodded and walked outside with him, closing the door behind them.  
  
Eugene went to the window and watched as they talked. Andrew seemed distressed, said something quietly Eugene couldn’t hear, and Juniper yelled “WHAT?! I’M GOING TO _KILL_ HIM!” before Andrew shushed her and spoke quieter again. Eugene listened closely and could barely hear Juniper, quieter than before but still louder than Andrew, saying “If that King knew about what was happening to you, I’m going to make him _pay_ for it. Those _barbarians_! Those…Those _brutes_!”  
  
“Juniper, _please_. Don’t wake anyone.” Andrew pleaded. “I just…don’t do _anything_ , okay? I just needed to talk to…to _someone_ about it. And you’re the _only_ one that…you’re my sister.”  
  
She sighed and pulled him close, speaking too quiet for Eugene to hear what either of them were saying now. They sat down in the grass together and she held him in her arms, the usually-cocky man looking vulnerable and broken in her arms.  
  
What had happened to him to make him this way? Eugene didn’t know, but he knew that it was bad.  
  
He watched them cuddle for a bit longer, Juniper running her hands through his hair soothingly and speaking too quietly for Eugene to hear, and then they both got up and hugged before heading back to bed. He quickly went to his bed to pretend he’d gone to sleep and listened as they came in and shut the door behind them.  
  
“You gonna be okay? You know where I am if you need me, right?” Juniper asked.  
  
“Yeah, I know. Sorry for waking you.” Andrew said, his voice sounding a bit strained.  
  
“Drew, don’t _ever_ apologize for coming to me. Damn it, if I’d only…if I’d come _sooner_ …you need to stop running off without me, got it? Even if you don’t take _anyone else_ , take me. I’ll let you do your thing, but I’ll break you out if you get into trouble. Okay? _Promise_ me.”  
  
“I promise, no more leaving you behind.”  
  
“You better not.”  
  
Eugene opened one eye and saw them hugging again and then she was walking Andrew to his bed and stroking his hair as he climbed in and then she tucked him in before kissing his temple. He rolled his eyes but smiled at her gratefully.  
  
Eugene decided to keep what he’d seen to himself. Asking questions would only bring up the hurt again, he knew that from personal experience. And prison…it came with its dangers. He had his suspicions, oh, he did. He’d nearly been through it himself once or twice but managed to escape it. He thought of a teenager he once worked with, a reckless brat that had been _so close_ to…well, he was just lucky he was working with Flynn Rider. He wondered how that teenager was now. He was, what, a year older than Varian?  
  
He looked over at Varian and briefly thought about this kid in that situation and his blood boiled at the very thought.  
  
Well, he probably wouldn’t be sleeping for the rest of the night. And, when he got back, he was going to find out which guard was responsible and…well, make sure he’s punished for it – even if he has to do it illegally.   
  
\--  
  
The next morning, Cassandra was woken up at the crack of dawn by a grinning Juniper and she let out a grumble as she got out of bed and grabbed her boots.  
  
“Are we _seriously_ doing this?” She asked as she pulled them on.  
  
“Are you backing out?” Juniper asked cheerfully. “I’ll take a surrender.”  
  
Cassandra glared at her. “Never.”  
  
“Mm?” Rapunzel slowly woke up and yawned as they headed out. “Where are you…oh!” She sat up. “The duel!” She hurried out to follow them.  
  
The guys were already awake, apparently eager to see how this played out. Well, everyone but Andrew was. _He_ looked like he wanted to bury himself in a hole.  
  
“Sword or no sword?” Juniper asked casually.  
  
“I don’t need one!” Cassandra insisted.  
  
“We’ll go weaponless for the first round, then.” She flexed her fingers and dug her boots into the grass with a grin. “Let’s dance, bodyguard.”  
  
Cassandra swung and Juniper dodged around her, her long hair hitting Cassandra in the face as she passed her. She gasped and pulled out a couple hairbands, tying her hair up into a braided bun. “Sorry! My bad!” She grinned.  
  
Cassandra grumbled about long hair for a bit before adjusting her posture. “Right. Let’s try this again.”  
  
“Someone should get breakfast started.” Varian yawned.  
  
Andrew stood up. “Guess that’s us. Come on.” He headed for the food trunk.  
  
“Aren’t you going to watch?” Lance called.  
  
“I’ve seen _enough_ of my sister beating up people for trying to flirt with me, _thank you_.” He opened the trunk. “So…what should we make?”  
  
“Honestly, I don’t really know. I lived on raw fish and fruit between when my dad got encased and when I got arrested.” Varian admitted. “I don’t know how to cook.”  
  
“But you can do alchemy?” Andrew laughed.  
  
“Ask me to make a poison and it’s fine, but I can’t even boil an egg.” Varian shrugged helplessly.  
  
“Add it to the list of things to teach you. Starting now.” Andrew got out different ingredients. “Eugene, can you help him with the fire?”  
  
“I’ll get more wood.” Eugene got up and went to do that, dodging around the battle.  
  
“Oh, careful!” Rapunzel cried.  
  
“Phew, that was close!” Lance chimed in.  
  
“Oh no!” Rapunzel cried. “Cass!”  
  
Eugene looked back and saw that Cassandra was in a headlock. He smiled a bit and walked on.  
  
“Nngh! Ugh!” Cassandra tried to break free.  
  
“Come on, you can do it.” Juniper coaxed her.  
  
“Ugh…” Cassandra dropped one of her arms and slammed her elbow into Juniper’s chest. She released her and stepped back, rubbing at her chest briefly. “Hah! How’s—whoa!” She yelped as she was suddenly tripped by Juniper dropping low and swinging her leg.   
  
“You need to watch your feet!” Juniper pounced her and pinned her down, one knee between Cassandra’s legs, pressing against her groin, and the other pinning her chest down while her hands found Cassandra’s. “Gotcha!”   
  
“Uh…” Cassandra stared up at her, her cheeks going pink.  
  
“Whoa.” Lance breathed.  
  
“Give up?” Juniper asked with a feral grin, leaning in close.  
  
“Uh…no, no, I…” She started to shift, but it only made her blush more. “…I…I give up.”  
  
Juniper moved her legs and Cassandra let out a bit of a whimper only Juniper could fully hear. “Feel like trying with weapons now? You did pretty good.” She let go of her hands and pushed herself up before offering her a hand up.  
  
Cassandra took her hand, letting her pull her to her feet. “I, uh…let me just get my bearings.” She headed into the caravan.  
  


“Did you _have_ to?” Andrew looked over at her.  
  
“Works every time.” Juniper grinned.  
  
Varian looked at them with confusion.  
  
Eugene came back with firewood and set it up. “You guys done dueling?”  
  
“She had to go get her bearings after hand-to-hand.” Juniper said casually, leaning against the caravan.  
  
“Can…can _I_ duel with you next?” Lance asked, holding up a hand.  
  
“Can you _not_?” Andrew hissed to his sister, who just cackled in reply.  
  
\--  
  
Cassandra came out again when breakfast was almost done. “What took so long?” Varian asked.  
  
“I had to get my bearings.” Cassandra said, glancing away awkwardly.  
  
“For fifteen minutes?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Cassandra cleared her throat. “Yay, food! Uh, who’s driving when we set out? Me, right? Yeah, me.”  
  
“Cass, are you okay?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“I’m fine.” Cassandra assured her, accepting a bowl from Andrew. “Really, I’m fine.”  
  
Juniper grinned and Andrew rolled his eyes.  
  
“Oookay, then.” Eugene shrugged.  
  
Rapunzel looked concerned but decided not to push it. Lance was distracted by the delicious food and didn’t comment.  
  
“So, what is the next destination after we get past The Forest of No Return?” Varian asked, deciding a change of subject was in order.  
  
“Uhm…” Rapunzel looked thoughtful. “I don’t think we knew for sure yet. We were just following the rock to the Dark Kingdom.”  
  
“’Following the rocks’, huh? That’s vague.” Juniper chuckled.  
  
“It’s all we have. Well, I mean, we have a set _destination_ , but we have _no_ idea what we’ll find on the way. And that’s the _exciting_ part!” Rapunzel grinned.  
  
“I love the unknown.” Andrew chuckled.  
  
Varian looked over his shoulder. “That crow’s here again.”  
  
“Sure it’s the same one?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Pretty sure. I mean, not many crows around here.” He got up and walked over to look at it closer, but it flew off. “…Does it not _like_ me, or something?”  
  
“Nah, it runs off—er, _flies_ off no matter _who_ approaches it.” Eugene assured him. “Get back here and eat your breakfast, we still gotta clean up and then head on.”  
  
Varian walked back over and sat down next to Andrew again, grabbing his bowl. Eugene smiled warmly and then looked at Andrew, who was feeding Ruddiger some fruit with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this crow's problem?


	10. 10. Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the caravan takes a tumble, Eugene and Lance decide to have a contest over who is the strongest with Juniper judging and Rapunzel takes Varian, Cassandra and Andrew on an adventure of their own!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“And if you’ll look to our right, off in the distance there you will see The Forest of No Return, land of pup shrooms, giant bugs and spider-bats and I am never returning there again.” Lance called as he held the reins.  
  
“We’re about where we were when we had to turn back, then.” Cassandra said, looking up from playing a game of cards with Juniper, Eugene and Andrew. Rapunzel and Varian were having a rather heated game of chess.  
  
“Time to follow the rocks instead of the merchant roads, then.” Rapunzel said, getting up and going to open the door to the roof, which she climbed up onto. “Lance, see the rocks?”  
  
“I see them.” He assured her. “Heading that way now!”  
  
Andrew and Juniper climbed up to join her. “That’s the rocks?” Juniper asked as they came up on the spikes.  
  
“Yeah.” Rapunzel nodded. “That’s the rocks. The ones we’re following are on the ground, forming a path.” She pointed down, then gasped as Lance bumped something. They both caught her arms and pulled her up before she fell off. “Phew! Thanks, you two!”  
  
“Don’t stand so close to the edge.” Andrew advised pleasantly, steadying her.  
  
“I mean, unless you _want_ to fall.” Juniper shrugged as she let go.  
  
She nodded. “Anyways, let’s get back in. I have a chess match to win!” She crawled over and hopped back in, the other two following after.  
  
“You know, I think I’m going to go join Lance up front.” Eugene decided, putting down his cards. “I’ll go easy on you and just bow out.”  
  
Juniper picked up his cards and smirked. “Sure, okay. Thanks, Eugene.”  
  
Eugene blushed, caught in his lie, and went up to climb over and join Lance, taking the reins when he offered them.  
  
“You know, this isn’t so bad.” Eugene said as they continued on down the black-rock path. “I mean, I thought I’d be completely stressed out with Andrew here, but he’s a lot _nicer_ when he’s, you know, being _nice_.”  
  
“Heh, yeah. And who knew he could give such a good massage?” Lance rolled his arms. “I feel _so relaxed_ right now, I didn’t even get rattled by that bump earlier!”  
  
They hit something and heard a sickening crack as the wheel came out and Lance let out a shriek of terror as he pulled on the reins to make the horses stop. They slid to a stop with the horses letting out pained and alarmed neighs and everyone got out.  
  
“Is everybody okay? I thought I heard a child scream.” Rapunzel asked as Andrew darted past her and to the horses.  
  
“It was just Lance.” Eugene assured her.  
  
“Are you okay?” Andrew asked, checking the horses over. Maximus and Fidella slowly got up, and he checked them over better before patting their necks. “It’s okay, you’re not hurt. What happened?” Maximus nodded to the side and he looked over. “A wheel snapped off?”  
  
“The wheel’s broken,” Eugene went on. “Don’t worry, I can fix it.” He got down and went to get the wheel, taking it over where it belonged.  
  
“You need to be more careful; they could have been hurt.” Andrew said as they passed by him and the horses. He got out apples and fed them both one, then chuckled as Ruddiger came over to mooch for some, handing him one. “Varian, have you not fed Ruddiger yet?”  
  
“I did, he’s always hungry.” Varian walked over to him, then looked over at Eugene grunting as he attempted to lift the caravan to fix the wheel.  
  
Lance laughed. “Here, here. Let me.” He pushed Eugene away a bit. “After all… I _am_ the strong one.”  
  
Eugene let out a mocking laugh. “Wait a minute. Now, don’t let this sleek, sinewy, insanely attractive frame fool you.” He gestured to himself. “ _I_ am the strong one.”  
  
Andrew looked at Juniper and nodded to them with a “can you believe this?” expression. Cassandra and Varian rolled their eyes while Rapunzel looked around the area with interest.  
  
“Well, it sounds like we got ourselves a good old-fashioned **_muscle challenge_**!” Lance said dramatically.  
  
“For the love of…” Andrew sighed.  
  
“Oh-ho, _this_ should be good.” Juniper walked over to them. “Okay, boys. Let’s see them. Show me what you can do.”  
  
Varian and Andrew exchanged a look and walked over to Rapunzel and Cassandra. “They might be a bit. Let’s just…distract ourselves.” Andrew suggested.  
  
“Oh, let’s go and have a little adventure!” Rapunzel suggested, smiling at Varian.  
  
“Sure.” Varian nodded.  
  
“Seriously?” Cassandra frowned.  
  
“Aw, Drew, you’re not going to stay and watch them?” Juniper called.  
  
“See you, Juni.” He waved over his shoulder as he walked off with the other three.  
  
“Pa-pow! Pa-pow!” They heard Lance said dramatically.  
  
“I’m not even flexing, really, just standing in weird ways.” Eugene said casually.  
  
“Oh, so impressive!” Juniper said with fake awe.  
  
“I’m surprised you’re not joining them.” Cassandra remarked.  
  
“Please. Despite my appearance, I am a man of intellect. My sister is the one to do _that_ kind of thing.” Andrew chuckled.  
  
“Well, I’ll tell you what I think.” Rapunzel said as they walked. “This is the most _beautiful_ forest I have _ever_ seen!”  
  
Ruddiger scampered after them and climbed onto Varian’s shoulders. Varian chuckled and stroked his fur. “Let’s explore it, then.”  
  
“I don’t know…” Cassandra sighed.  
  
“Come on, Cass!” Rapunzel took her arms eagerly. “Who _knows_ what we might find with a little exploring!”  
  
“I don’t know…” Cassandra said awkwardly.  
  
“Well, we _could_ go back and watch the ‘muscle contest’.” Varian gestured behind them.  
  
Andrew looked over at the voices they could still hear.  
  
“Look at my triceps. Anybody wanna play horseshoes?” Eugene asked while Lance grunted.  
  
“Oooh, can I play?” Juniper asked eagerly. “I bet you’ll beat me _so easily_ , though.”  
  
“It’s like they forgot how easily she beat Lance last night.” Varian laughed.  
  
“And Cassandra this morning.” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
“They’re showing off and she’s a pretty girl that’s egging them on.” Andrew shrugged. “I’ve seen her do it before, she’s going to humiliate them in the end. Want to stay and watch that?”  
  
Cassandra sighed. “Explore it is.”  
  
“Yes! Ha.” Rapunzel grabbed her hand and pulled her along, the other two following close behind. “Let’s go!”  
  
“In retrospect, maybe I should’ve grabbed my alchemy bag.” Varian said as they went further into the woods.  
  
\--  
  
They started to explore, Rapunzel and Andrew splashing in a stream while Varian and Cassandra crossed over a dead tree Cassandra pushed over.  
  
Rapunzel let out a whoop as she swung through the trees with Varian hanging on tight to her for dear life. Andrew and Cassandra walked below, keeping some distance between them, and Ruddiger and Pascal wandered aimlessly behind the group instead of riding along.  
  
Rapunzel and Varian went to examine some mushrooms while Andrew stopped to pick up a flower that fell from a tree. He looked at it, then slipped it into Cassandra’s hair as he passed her. She started and reached up to remove the flower but decided to leave it there.  
  
“Look!” Rapunzel giggled as she painted on Varian’s face with glowing moss.  
  
“Oh, I _really_ need to come back here with my bag.” Varian chuckled as he painted her face, too.  
  
“I can grab some.” She indicated her own bag.  
  
“What are you two doing in here?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“Cass!” She ran over and painted on her face, then Andrew’s, letting out a giggle.  
  
“Uhm…okay.” Cassandra sighed as Rapunzel led them out. Varian stopped to pick some mushrooms and put them in his apron pocket before following the group.  
  
“Well, I’ve seen a _lot_ of trees in life, but these…are…some of them.” Cassandra said with mock awe.  
  
Rapunzel ambushed them all with flower crowns, grinning. Cassandra adjusted hers, absently making sure the flower Andrew put in didn’t fall out.  
  
“Come on!” Rapunzel pulled her along, laughing as they headed through the forest.  
  
“Are we lost?” Varian asked as Ruddiger climbed up on his shoulders.  
  
“No, we’re exploring.” Andrew assured him.  
  
Rapunzel gasped. “Cass! Look!” She pointed ahead of them. “The Cliffs of Koto! Oh! I have _always_ wanted to go there. Andrew, have you ever been?”  
  
“Nope.” Andrew chuckled. “We could go now, though.”  
  
“Nope.” Cassandra cut in, taking off the flower crown and dropping it on the forest floor. “No can do.”  
  
Rapunzel noticed that she didn’t touch the other flower, though.  
  
“We don’t have that kind of time.” Cassandra reasoned.  
  
“Sure, we do, they’ll be doing that for _hours_.” Andrew chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, we have time!” Rapunzel pulled her along and the other two followed behind.  
  
\--  
  
“Yeesh, this section is foggy.” Varian said as they walked through the woods. “Can’t even see the sun now. It is still daylight, right?”  
  
They heard a crow cawing and he looked up, his brow furrowing. “That’s not _our_ crow.”  
  
“Since when is it ‘our’ crow?” Cassandra asked, noticing that Andrew looked a little tense. “What’s up?”  
  
“Those aren’t normal birds.” He said, eyeing them warily.  
  
“Woo-hoo!” Rapunzel cheered, completely unaware of the conversation behind her. She giggled and motioned them on.  
  
“How do you know they aren’t normal?” Varian asked.  
  
“Something about them seems…different.” Andrew replied.  
  
“What do you mean?” Varian asked.  
  
“Well, you know how Juniper said that our ancestors ‘sensed’ Zhan Tiri? It’s kind of like that. I can just… _sense_ something is wrong.” Andrew explained.  
  
“Ugh, do you even _know_ where you’re _going_?” Cassandra asked Rapunzel.  
  
“Like what?” Varian asked, his brow furrowing.  
  
“No, but that’s what makes exploring—Whoa!” Rapunzel yelped as the ground suddenly dropped under the four of them and they slid down a tunnel. “Whoooooooa!” She cried all the way down.  
  
They rolled out and fell in a heap.  
  
“—Fun!” Rapunzel finished.  
  
“Yeah!” Cassandra said sarcastically. “ _Real_ fun.”  
  
“Ohh.” Varian slowly pushed himself up and Andrew did the same.  
  
“What a positively…”  
  
“Rapunzel!” Cassandra hissed, pulling her down as they all ducked and moved closer to the edge of the thicket, looking out at a clearing.  
  
“…brilliant afternoon it is!” A plump woman in a yellow and white dress said as she sat in front of her house, drinking tea with her thin husband, who was dressed in similar colors. “Wouldn’t you say, Father?”  
  
“Your assertion, Mother, is undeniable.” The man replied cheerfully.  
  
Ruddiger started letting out a low growl and Varian shushed him. Pascal didn’t seem too bothered, he noticed, but Andrew was still tense.  
  
“Oookay. We should probably—” Cassandra started, but Rapunzel started to move forward, “—visit with the weird people drinking tea on toadstools out in the middle of nowhere.”  
  
“Rapunzel, wait.” Andrew grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in. “Cassandra doesn’t trust them, _I’m_ getting a bad feeling and even Ruddiger is on-edge. Maybe we should _avoid_ them?” He suggested.  
  
“But, they seem so _sweet_.” Rapunzel insisted. “Besides, I could go for some tea right now.”  
  
“ _When_ has trusting a _strange_ person living out in the middle of the woods _ever_ worked out for you?” Varian hissed.  
  
“Come on, just for a bit.” She smiled. “Please?”  
  
They exchanged glances and then Andrew sighed, letting go of her wrist before they left the thicket together.  
  
“Hi, there!” Rapunzel greeted as they approached the couple. “My name is Rapunzel, and these are my friends Cassandra, Varian and Andrew.” She gestured to them.  
  
“And what has brought Ladies Cassandra and Rapunzel and Lords Andrew and Varian to our humblest of abodes?” The woman asked, bringing her hands to her cheeks with delight.  
  
“She dragged me.” Cassandra said flatly.  
  
Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at her before looking back at the couple. “Uh, we took a little detour out in this _beautiful_ countryside to see what kind of adventure we might find.” She said cheerfully.  
  
Varian smoothed Ruddiger’s fur again to keep him from growling at the couple. “Don’t be rude.” He whispered.  
  
“Oh!” The woman flapped her arms at her side. “Well…how positively serendipitous!”  
  
“Please! Sit!” The man invited.  
  
“S-Seren…” Varian looked at a loss and the other two just shrugged.  
  
“It’s a special word for ‘happy coincidence.’.” Andrew explained.  
  
“Ah.” Varian nodded and then they all sat down on four toadstools sitting around their side of the table.  
  
‘Speaking of coincidences.’ Andrew thought, his brow furrowing.  
  
“What do you mean, seren…serendipitous?” Rapunzel asked, struggling over the complicated word.  
  
“Well, you seek adventure and,” the man stood up and dramatically leaped to the side to stand behind his wife, “you might say Mother and I are somewhat aficionados” he bowed in a way like he was flapping his wings before he zipped over to pour them all tea, “of fanciful merriment.’  
  
“What’s ‘afici’—Andrew, what’s that word he used mean?” Varian looked up at him.  
  
“’Specialist’.” Andrew looked at the couple. “Are you attempting to confuse us into blindly doing as you want by using words not used by the common man? Because, I must admit, I’m _impressed_ if that’s what you’re doing.”  
  
“Oh, of course not!” The man, “Father”, assured him.  
  
“I _love_ fanciful merriment!” Rapunzel said, starting to drink her tea. Andrew moved a hand over it and shook his head.  
  
“Gee, you’d have just _eagerly_ eaten the cookie, wouldn’t you?” Varian said, also not touching the tea.  
  
Cassandra set her cup down, moments from drinking it herself, as the implications of what he said sank in.  
  
“Wow, what a _beautiful_ _teapot_!” Rapunzel said, awkwardly changing the subject.  
  
“Yes, it is quite beautiful.” The woman, “Mother”, agreed. “And yet, its beauty is a _minor_ benefit next to its _magical properties_.”  
  
Andrew gave them all a pointed look.  
  
“Magical?” Cassandra asked with a skeptic tone.  
  
“Indeed, _all_ of what you see here—the cottage, the toadstools, and even the birds all exist because of this teapot.” He gestured to an aviary full of unusual birds.  
  
Ruddiger let out a hiss and Varian took him off his shoulders and put him in his lap. “What’s got into you?”  
  
“I’d trust the ‘coon, kid.” Andrew eyed the aviary warily.  
  
“I-I don’t understand.” Rapunzel said nervously.  
  
“How would you like to enjoy,” Mother and father gestured to the forest, “our very modest forest as…a bird?” They flapped their hands.  
  
Rapunzel laughed at the very thought and Andrew and Varian pointedly moved all their teacups away.  
  
“Oh, wait, are you serious?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Okay, _now_ we’re out of here.” Cassandra said, getting up.  
  
“Oh, but we insist!” Mother moved in front of them. “One hour, just to see how you like it?” She picked up a teacup and offered it to them. “You wanted a little _adventure_ , didn’t you?”  
  
“Thank you for the offer, but the answer is ‘no’.” Andrew said, steering Varian away from the table.  
  
A feather flew by them and they looked over to see Father had changed into a bird. “Ohh!” Rapunzel gasped.  
  
“Please, don’t be alarmed!” Father said, flapping his wings.  
  
“I-It—you really changed into a—a bird.” Rapunzel said, shakily sitting back down.  
  
“Indeed, I did!” He flew into the air. “And it is most _wondrously_ _sublime_!” He twirled in the air, then flew down to them. “For, lest you forget, birds are the very _embodiment_ of the term ‘freedom’.” He flapped his wings, hovering in the air in front of them. “You _owe_ it to yourselves to _enjoy_ this. Come, try it once. Just once.”  
  
“Seize this opportunity.” Mother coaxed, setting the teacup she held down on the table again.  
  
Rapunzel looked at the others. “Well…just for a _little_ while should be fine, right?”  
  
Varian looked at Ruddiger and Pascal. “Will you two wait here for us?”  
  
Andrew looked at him. “You want to do this, Varian?”  
  
“I dunno…it might be fun.” He shrugged. “And, hey, I may as well see what crazy stuff I can try before I face the Mad King and, I dunno, _die_.”  
  
“You won’t die.” Rapunzel said, smiling. “Come on, Andrew, Cass.”  
  
Cassandra sighed heavily. “Fine. One hour.” She took off the flower still in her hair and handed it to Pascal. “And then we change back.”  
  
Ruddiger chittered to them, but they all turned back to the table and picked up their cups.  
  
“Bottoms up, I suppose.” Andrew said, and then they all took a drink.  
  
At first, nothing happened. Then they started to shrink down and Varian was shocked to realize that it didn’t _hurt_ to have his body _magically change_.  
  
“Oh, wow!” Rapunzel said, looking herself over. “We’re birds!”  
  
“And when you are ready to be human again, all we need to do is” she took a blue egg out of a basket, “simply crack this egg open over your bodies.” She demonstrated by returning Father to his human self.  
  
Ruddiger growled. Varian flapped his wings, trying to lift into the air. “It’s okay, Ruddiger! I’m fine!”  
  
“No, you’re _not_ fine.” Ruddiger growled.  
  
Varian gasped. “Ruddiger! I can understand you now!”  
  
“Of course, you can! You’re a _bird_!” Ruddiger gestured to him with his paw.  
  
“Wow, you’re a bird!” Pascal said, watching as Rapunzel flapped her wings and started flying around. Varian managed to lift off and followed her. “That’s so cool, Rapunzel!”  
  
“Come on, Cass! Andrew!” Rapunzel giggled.  
  
“Hey,” Ruddiger scampered over to them. “Be back _before_ the hour is over. Okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Varian hopped onto his head. “We’ll be back soon, okay, buddy?”  
  
Ruddiger nodded and Varian flew off.  
  
“So, what _are_ we, exactly?” Rapunzel asked as they flew up into the air, Cassandra struggling to fly.  
  
“Well, _you_ seem to be a golden canary…of a sort.” Andrew chuckled. “They aren’t normally so…colorful.”  
  
“And me?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“You’re a sparrow.” Andrew said, gasping a bit as he caught an updraft and spread his wings to let it lift him up higher. The others followed his example, Cassandra with some difficulty. “Me,” he said once they were all near each other again, “I’m a red-tailed hawk. And Varian is an Azure Jay.”  
  
“A bluejay?” Rapunzel asked. “He doesn’t _look_ like one.”  
  
“Close, but a different part of the same family. They are both Corvidae, in the crow family. Speaking of crow, I think that’s our friend there.” Andrew nodded ahead of them to a black figure flying towards them.  
  
“Hello!” Rapunzel greeted.  
  
“Huh.” Varian realized. “He’s flying upside-down.”  
  
“Maybe he didn’t hear me.” Rapunzel wondered. “HELLO!” She called again.  
  
He turned around right-side up and flew up to them. “Do you realize you’re talking human?”  
  
“Huh?” She blinked. “We are?”  
  
“You look strange. You’re not birds.” The crow flew around them, his gaze on them as he circled them. “Why are you birds?”  
  
“Oh, well, we drank tea.” Rapunzel giggled. “And it turned us into birds! Hey, you’re a bird! Maybe you can teach _us_ how to bird!”  
  
“Whoa!” Cassandra started to fall as they left the updraft. Varian struggled to keep flapping his wings.  
  
“Who better to ask than an expert?” Andrew said, moving under Cassandra so she didn’t fall from her faltering.  
  
“Humans shouldn’t be birds. This is unnatural. Strange. Somewhat evil.” The crow said, then sighed. “But, I suppose if you are to _survive_ as a bird, you must learn how to _be_ a bird.”  
  
“Right?” Rapunzel said encouragingly. “Oh, what’s your name, great teacher?”  
  
“Teacher?” He tilted his head. “Hamuel. I’m not a teacher, I’m a knight.”  
  
“Are you a transformed human, too?” Varian asked.  
  
“No. I am a _knight_.” He circled them again. “To be a bird, you must let go of the ground. Stop thinking of yourself as a transformed human and just let yourself go.”  
  
“Easier said than done.” Cassandra said nervously.  
  
“Stop looking down. Just open up your wings, raise your head and legs, look to the horizon and feel the wind in your wings.” He circled them again.  
  
“Uhm…okay…” Cassandra slowly lifted off of Andrew’s back, flapping her wings.  
  
“Like this?” Varian flew around the crow, laughing.  
  
“Yes, good job.” Hamuel said with a bored tone. “Cassandra, lift your legs more.”  
  
“You know my name?!” Cassandra asked in alarm.  
  
“I’ve been watching you all for over a year now.” Hamuel sighed heavily and circled them. “I know who you are, I know where you’re going, what you’ve been doing, and _who you’ve had contact with_.”  
  
“Why have you been watching us?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“It’s not _you_ I’ve been watching.” He flew down and they followed him, then he led them up higher again. “It’s the one you call Eugene. The one once called Flynn Rider. I have been tasked to watch him from infancy.”  
  
“Wait, how old _are_ you?” Varian asked. “Crows don’t live longer than—”  
  
“Fifteen years. I know. I should be dead, but I’m not.” He flew around Varian. “For the same reason you have the Moonstone in your body.” He flew up. “But, you became birds, for whatever reason. Why stress over your human lives?”  
  
“He’s right.” Rapunzel said to the others. “Why stress over our human lives right now? We only have an hour to enjoy this, so let’s enjoy this!”  
  
“I swear, if you start singing…” Cassandra started, but Rapunzel ignored her.  
  
“ _Life's been so unsatisfying.  
Look, suddenly, now I'm flying;  
Freewheeling from cloud to cloud to cloud._”  
  
“There she goes.” Cassandra sighed, watching as Rapunzel flew around eagerly.  
  
“ _Wings spread and the sky below me,  
There's no one to stop or slow me  
Pure freedom and everything's allowed!_”  
  
“Well, there are _some_ rules, such as what to do or not to—you’re not listening.” Hamuel said as she flew by him, still singing.  
  
“ _Down there,  
_ _I know there's tons of burdens I must bear,  
_ _Somewhere…_ ”  
  
Andrew chuckled and flew alongside her, the other two catching up while Hamuel just flew behind them with an exasperated look as she sang on.  
  
“ _But from up here,  
_ _The world looks so small,  
_ _And suddenly life seems so clear._ ”  
  
“Is this normal for her?” Andrew asked.  
  
“Yes.” Cassandra groaned.  
  
Varian laughed.  
  
“ _And from up here,  
_ _You coast past it all.  
_ _The obstacles just disappear._ ”  
  
She turned to them and they all hovered in the air.  
  
“ _Never feel heavy or earthbound,  
No worries or doubts interfere,  
There's nothing but you looking down at the view from up here!_”  
  
“Weeeeell, you have the right idea.” Hamuel said as he flew around them. “Now, pay attention!”  
  
“ _Stretch out with the wind behind you._ ”  
  
“Here we go!” Rapunzel said, giggling as they spread their wings, catching another updraft as they listened to Hamuel.  
  
“ _Float up, let the current find you._ ”  
  
“Look out below!” Cassandra yelped as she started to fall when they left the updraft. Hamuel flew under her and caught her so she could start flying again.  
  
“ _Keep climbing and sail from breeze to breeze._ ”  
  
“Stay close, don’t leave me, please!” Cassandra cried as he flew out from under her.  
  
Rapunzel giggled as he went on.  
  
“ _Head up to the stratospheres  
_ _With only the stars to steer us.  
_ _Just think of the possibilities!_ ”  
  
“I think I’ve got it!” Cassandra flew alongside Hamuel.  
  
Varian flew by, joining in the song.  
  
 _“Below,  
_ _We spend our whole lives trudging to and 'fro.  
_ _Now—”  
  
_ “Whoa!” Cassandra dodged a tree branch, watching in awe as Hamuel cartwheeled around it.  
  
“ _And from up here,_ ” Rapunzel joined in with Varian,  
“ _The world looks so wide._ ”  
  
“ _Yet, every horizon seems near!_ ” Varian exclaimed.  
  
“ _And from up here,_ ” Cassandra chimed in with Andrew.  
“ _No path is denied."_  
 _  
“You choose which direction you veer!_ ” Cassandra finished on her own.  
  
“ _Suddenly, you can breathe easy._ ” Rapunzel sighed happily.  
  
“ _Contented._ ” Cassandra sang.  
  
“ _Carefree._ ” Varian added.  
  
“ _Cavalier._ ” Andrew chimed in.  
  
“ _Just gliding on through,_

 _Looking down at the view from up here._ ” The four sang in unison.  
  
“I might be a bit biased, but there’s really _nothing_ better than being a bird, even if only for a little while.” Hamuel flew around them.  
  
“ _And from up here,  
_ _The world is all yours.  
_ _Each mountain and meadow and mere.  
_ _  
And from up here,  
_ _Life's duties and chores  
_ _Are barely worth shedding a tear._ ”  
  
They circled a tree and then flew over a river as one, rather motley, crew before flying high up into the air before flying over the trees.  
  
“ _And all of the sky lies before us,  
_ _Straight up to the far stratosphere.  
_ _So, head for the blue and let's take in the view from up here.”_ The four humans and crow sang together.  
  
“ _It's just me and you looking down at the view from up here!_ ” Rapunzel smiled fondly at the other four as they finished.  
  
“Seriously, though, you should _probably_ be getting back to your human selves. It’s been quite some time since I bumped into you.” Hamuel advised.  
  
“Oh! We have to go back!” Varian realized. “How much time has passed?!”  
  
“Uh…I lost track.” Rapunzel admitted.  
  
“Let’s hurry!” Cassandra said urgently. “Uh, thank you, Sir Hamuel.”  
  
He nodded. “I’ll escort you.” He flew alongside them as they headed back to the house.  
  
\--  
  
Juniper sighed and checked her pocket-watch.  
  
“Hey, Blondie. Look at this! One-armed pushups!” Eugene said proudly.  
  
“Okay. _Enough_ of this.” She walked over and knocked him onto his back with a kick. “One, they left _hours ago_ , you oblivious _idiot_. Two, I have _humored_ you two long enough.” She walked over and gripped the caravan, lifting it up. “Put the wheel on.”  
  
They both came over and fit the wheel in place before stepping back so she could let go of the caravan. “With _that_ done,” she clapped dust off her hands. “We go find where those four disappeared to. Come on.” She headed into the woods.  
  
“Ah, wait!” Eugene ran after her.  
  
“We’re coming!” Lance said, running to catch up.  
  
\--  
  
“ _How_ do you even know they _went_ this way?” Eugene asked Juniper as they walked.  
  
“Well, for one thing, the raccoon frantically running around ahead of us.” She pointed to Ruddiger running to them.  
  
“Ruddiger!” Eugene greeted, then gasped. “Wait. Ruddiger? Pascal? Where are the others?”  
  
Ruddiger took off running and they ran after him. “Hey, wait!” Eugene called.  
  
They ended up slipping and falling into a tunnel, where they fell in a heap together. “Oh. Pardon me, My Lady.” Lance said, looking down at Juniper under him.  
  
“You have _five seconds_ to get off before I _throw_ you.” She said, and he quickly got up. She got up and dusted herself off.  
  
“Oh! How lovely. Look, Father! Unforeseen guests!” A woman’s voice said.  
  
“What a delightful transpiration!” The man with her said cheerfully.  
  
Juniper narrowed her eyes and looked at Ruddiger, who was hissing at the duo. “Okay.” She pulled out her knife and flicked her wrist, the blade coming out of the hilt. “Let’s get some answers.”  
  
\--  
  
“Okay, I think we’ve taken enough of a detour.” Varian said as they flew in the tenth circle since Rapunzel decided to delay their return. “Let’s go back now.”  
  
“Okay, okay. It’s just…this is the most amazing—” She chirped and gasped, looking terrified.  
  
“We must make haste, no more delay.” Hamuel said, and she nodded and then they flew back to the house, the four human-birds starting to chirp and squawk and screech every time they tried to talk.  
  
Hamuel stopped at a tree and watched as they settled down on the toadstools. “Okay, that was really cool, but we need to get back to normal now.” Rapunzel said, then looked around. “Uh, hello? Hello?”  
  
“Rapunzel!” Eugene ran over to her. “Oh, geez, uh. Hold on.” He went to a basket and removed a lid. “Uh, Juniper’s got the couple, she was threatening them for information. One for each, here we go.” He picked up the eggs and walked over to them. “We were so worried about you!” He said as he cracked the eggs over their heads.  
  
“Wait!” Varian looked over at Hamuel, but he was already being restored to normal. “Oh…I wanted to talk to him some more.”  
  
“Talk…to the crow?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Yeah. His name is Hamuel and he’s been watching you since you were a baby, Eugene.” He looked at him. “He’s from the Dark Kingdom.”  
  
“…But, what does that have to do with _me_?” Eugene asked after they were all restored.  
  
“I’m going to save that couple.” Andrew walked off to go into the house.  
  
They followed him in and found the couple tied up and held at sword-point by Juniper with Ruddiger sitting on a table in front of them hissing with all of his fur raised. Frankly, they couldn’t tell which the couple were scared of more.  
  
“Juniper!” Andrew ran over and she gasped, lowering her sword and turning to him.  
  
“Andrew, you idiot!” She swatted his head. “You seriously drank _magical tea_?”  
  
“We _knew_ what it did, we _chose_ to become birds.” Andrew argued, rubbing his head.  
  
“Ruddiger, what’s gotten into you? Seriously.” Varian walked over to him.  
  
“That was amazing!” Rapunzel said to the couple, but Eugene and Lance moved to keep her and Cass from getting closer. “Uh, what’s going on?”  
  
“If you had been gone for the _whole hour_ , you would have turned _completely_ into birds, in both body and mind.” Juniper said firmly. “And if you came back _early_ , they were planning to _cage_ you until the hour was up.”  
  
Rapunzel paled. “O-Oh…”  
  
“Come on, let’s just get out of here.” Andrew coaxed his sister, and they all headed out.  
  
“Well, thank you for the opportunity!” Rapunzel called over her shoulder.  
  
Ruddiger followed them out last and then scampered over to the table. “Hey, Ruddiger, what are you—” Varian started, but Ruddiger ignored him and shoved the teapot off the table. It fell to the ground and smashed into pieces.  
  
Suddenly, the house, the teaset, everything disappeared and ruddiger fell to the forest floor and shook his head as he got up.  
  
“Ruddiger!” Varian ran over and picked him up. “Why did you _do_ that?”  
  
Pascal climbed up onto Cassandra’s shoulder and put the flower back in her hair. “Oh!” Cassandra startled. “Well, uh…thanks.”  
  
Rapunzel grinned and took Pascal back onto her shoulder. “Well, we should...probably get a move on.” She paused and walked over to Hamuel, who didn’t fly away as she approached this time. “Do you want to join us, Sir Hamuel?”  
  
He shifted his feet a bit, then flew over and landed on Eugene’s shoulder.  
  
“Whoa!” Eugene laughed a bit. “Well, uh, welcome to the team, Hamuel.”  
  
He cawed and fluffed up his feathers a bit.  
  
“You know, there might be a spell we could use to give animals human speech.” Andrew said as they headed back to the caravan.  
  
“If such a thing existed, I’d have used it long ago.” Juniper shook her head.  
  
“Oh!” Varian put Ruddiger on his shoulders. “Who won the contest, by the way?”  
  
“Juniper.” Eugene and Lance said in unison.  
  
“Told you. Every time.” Andrew said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Rapunzel glanced at Cassandra with a smile, noticing how she still hadn’t removed the flower Andrew put in her hair. “I think,” she whispered to Pascal, “there might still be something there, after all.”  
  
“What’s that, Raps?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“Oh, I was just telling him about what we saw up there!” She lied cheerfully.  
  
They got to the caravan and stepped inside, Andrew going over to check on the horses one more time before they went in and Cassandra took the reins.  
  
“Hey,” she said as he passed her on the way in, “this was…fun.”  
  
He smiled. “It was.” He nodded and walked inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
She adjusted the flower and then tugged on the reins. “Let’s head on! Hyah!”  
  
They started off down the road, Cassandra carefully watching for anything they might bump into and steering around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With their new companion Sir Hamuel joining them, they continue onwards to the Dark Kingdom!
> 
> ((A/N: This chapter is extra long because the song hit right at where my stopping point would be, so...hope you enjoyed the extra reading!  
> Also, I couldn't find anything that said what kind of birds Cass and Raps actually were, so I took a guess based on my limited knowledge of birds. Feel free to correct me., I will edit.  
> Also, I imagine Hamuel with the voice of Micheal Lanning, who played "Soichirou Yagami" in the Death Note Musical. He sounds really good singing with Varian's voice actor, Jeremy Jordan.))


	11. 11. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel gets the idea for Andrew, Cassandra, Eugene, Fidella, Maximus and her to all have a triple-date, leaving Lance and Juniper to watch Varian.  
> It doesn't go quite as planned with the appearance of some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Owl flew down to Cassandra with a letter and looked at Hamuel before looking at Cassandra with a clear “I leave you alone for two days and you _replace me_?” look.  
  
“He’s here for Eugene, actually. And he’s a knight.” Cassandra explained. “Here, I’ll introduce you. Sir Hamuel!” She called him over. He flew over, upside-down, then turned over and landed right-side up. “This is Owl.” She introduced.  
  
They hooted and cawed back and forth a few times before they flew onto the roof to continue their discussion away from Cassandra. Shrugging, she opened the letter, chuckling a bit.  
  
“What’s up?” Rapunzel asked, walking up to her.  
  
“Oh, well, I sent a letter to my dad to give him a general progress report, and he says that if Andrew ‘tries anything’ to chop his head off.”   
  
“’Tries anything’?” Andrew laughed. “ _I’m_ flirting and hanging out flowers, _Juniper_ is the one ‘trying anything’.”  
  
“Like she didn’t _enjoy_ it.” Juniper smirked.  
  
Cassandra coughed awkwardly and glanced at Varian, who was sitting nearby playing cards with Eugene and Lance. “Let’s not…talk about that when there’s a child present.” She muttered.  
  
Rapunzel blinked. “Talk about what?”  
  
“I, uh, nothing.” Cassandra folded up the letter and ran into the caravan, flustered.  
  
Lance looked at Eugene and raised an eyebrow. “Bro, you’re gonna have to _teach_ her?”  
  
“Come on, she was raised by a man-hating witch in a tower. You think she’d have taught her anything about that?” Eugene shook his head. “When the time comes, I’m up to the task. For now, let’s not freak her out.”  
  
“Well, I’m confused and also I won so, I’m out.” Varian got up and headed over to join Andrew and Juniper with making dinner.  
  
Juniper chuckled and nudged him. “How you doing, kid?”  
  
“I'm fine, why?” Varian asked.  
  
Rapunzel got up and went into the caravan, closing the door behind her. “Hey, Cass?” She asked, and Cassandra looked up from making her bed. “You and Andrew seem to have...gotten closer again.”  
  
“I didn't throw away his stupid flower, that's all.” She glanced away.  
  
“You didn't throw away the rose, either.” Rapunzel pointed out.  
  
“Okay, yeah, fine. What's your point?” She turned to her and sat on the bed.  
  
“Well, you know...” She walked over and sat on the bed next to her. “What if we had another double-date? Leave Lance and Juniper to watch Varian and just...go have some double-date fun.” She grinned. “With Maximus and Fidella, it's a triple-date!”  
  
“Frankly, I'd trust _Sir Hamuel_ to watch Varian over _Lance._ ” Cassandra sighed. “Look, I _might_ consider it, but you gotta talk to the guys about it. And also Juniper, because I don't want to get her mad at me.”  
  
Rapunzel stood up. “Leave it to me!”  
  
“Why am I even _more_ worried now?” Cassandra frowned.  
  
Rapunzel just gave a secretive smile and went back outside.  
  
To her surprise, she found Juniper and Varian apparently sparring, though she was obviously going easy on the teenager since he wasn't on the ground already.  
  
“Come on, adjust your stance. Dig your feet in, get ready.” Juniper said as she stepped back. “What I want you to do is catch me and use your smaller body as leverage to throw me to the ground. The key is endurance. Plant your feet firmly, like a tree, and you can endure the landslide.”  
  
“I don't quite understand, but I'll try.” Varian said, adjusting his stance a little better. Rapunzel noticed that he'd removed his apron and goggles and both were draped over Andrew's knee as he sat cross-legged in front of the pot to cook.  
  
“What are you making, anyway?” Lance asked. “And will it have meat this time?”  
  
“You want meat, you cook it yourself.” Andrew said, sipping at the broth. “Hm, could use a bit more garlic.” He murmured.  
  
“Didn't he eat meat in prison?” Eugene asked Varian.  
  
“Bit busy, can't ta—agh!” Varian groaned as he was slammed to the ground. “AGH! Don't distract me!” He snapped.  
  
“Whoa, uh, sorry.” Eugene said awkwardly.  
  
“I did.” Andrew answered for him. “But, uh, I didn't _want_ to. But, when the Queen serves you food, you don't refuse it. And when the the guard threatens to force you to eat it by unsavory methods, you just eat it. But, given the choice? I will not eat meat.”   
  
Hamuel flew down and landed on Eugene's shoulder. “Oh, uh, hey. Done talking to Owl, are you, Sir Hamuel?” He asked. “It is 'sir', right? You guys said he said he was a knight?”  
  
“Uh-huh.” Rapunzel walked over to Juniper. “Juni, can I talk to you for a bit?”  
  
“Hey, when did I say you could call me that?” She raised an eyebrow.  
  
Rapunzel pouted. Juniper laughed. “Just kidding, Raps.” She teased. “What do you need?”  
  
Rapunzel took her arm and led her away. Varian groaned as he got up and dusted himself off before taking a deep breath and releasing it, a black rock nearby slowly going back into the ground.  
  
Lance realized with a start that it'd appeared when Varian got angry.  
  
–  
  
“Okay, I think this is far enough.” Rapunzel turned to her. “Okay, uhm, hear me out.”  
  
“About?” Juniper smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“Okay, when they dated briefly before, Cass and Andrew were a _really cute couple_. Even if, hehe, I was...flirting with him the whole time we were hanging out.” Rapunzel said awkwardly, earning a raised eyebrow. “And, you know, they seem to be getting _closer_ again. So, I thought that _maybe_ I could convince you to let Cass date your brother and ask if you would watch Varian with Lance while we went on a triple-date with Cass and Andrew and Max and Fidella!”  
  
“You're taking the horses? What if there's trouble and we have to get out of the way?” Juniper asked.  
  
“Then, I trust you to use your better judgment and get Varian and Lance to safety.” Rapunzel nodded. “And, uh, try to keep Varian from getting upset? He tends to...”  
  
“Summon sharp and deadly black rocks that destroy everything they touch?” She nodded. “Yeah, Andrew told me. Funny how that never happened in prison, though.”  
  
“Well, it did once I, uh, helped him unlock it. Before then, it was all in our dreams and, apparently, around his village.” Rapunzel sighed. “Anyways, that was when my mom gave them their own room, so they were happy.”  
  
“Speaking of dreams, are you still having them?” Juniper asked.  
  
“Oh, yeah, every night!” She nodded. “We have little private secret talks that no one can interrupt!” She grinned.  
  
Juniper nodded. “Probably for the best. He might wake up if you weren't.”  
  
“Wake up?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Eugene knows what I mean.” Juniper smiled wryly, then headed back. “I'll watch the kid, you three couples have fun.”  
  
“Yes! Thank you!” Rapunzel called after her, then headed for the caravan.  
  
–  
  
“I still can't believe you got Juni to agree to this.” Andrew said as they headed out together, Rapunzel and Eugene on Maximus and Andrew and Cassandra on Fidella.  
  
“I think she likes me.” Rapunzel grinned. “Or maybe she just approves of Cass.”  
  
“Where are we going, anyway?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“On an adventure! Just us three couples, without having to worry about Varian this time.” Rapunzel giggled.  
  
“It's a beautiful location.” Andrew said as they rode through the woods.  
  
Maximus and Fidella took them to an apple tree and they all got some apples to eat before setting off again.  
  
“So...” Cassandra looked at Andrew over her shoulder. “Why did you decide to be a vegetarian?”  
  
“I don't like causing anything pain.” Andrew admitted. “My attempt to kill you...well, if I really wanted to, I wouldn't have raised my sword high. But, I couldn't just...you know, stop. I had a mission.”  
  
She nodded. “I figured. You were really easy to beat, too. Like you weren't even trying. But, I've seen you sparring with your sister. Either she's holding back as much as she does with Varian, or you're a better fighter than I thought.”  
  
“Hey, I did well enough to get you to cuff yourselves to that pedestal.” Andrew chuckled.  
  
“You'd think that being cuffed to a pedestal by you would get them to stop thinking you were attractive, but apparently not.” Eugene remarked.  
  
“I dunno...” Cassandra mumbled. “Was kind of hot.”  
  
“What?” Andrew grinned.  
  
“Nothing!” She cried, flustered.  
  
Eugene laughed. “What's the matter, CassANdra?”  
  
“Nothing at all, FitzHERBert.” She rolled her eyes.  
  
Rapunzel looked at Andrew and they both exchanged long-suffering looks.  
  
–  
  
Lance watched Varian as he continued to spar with Juniper, but he didn't see any more black rocks coming up. Apparently, they only appeared when he got upset, so...that was good to know. They didn't see any sign of his life-draining powers, either.  
  
Hamuel had flown off to check on the three couples, he guessed – he didn't actually believe that the crow was, uh, _there_ enough to check on anything. He seemed kind of...uhm...well, he flew upside-down. Birds didn't do that. And he kept banging into things, and kept staring into space.  
  
“Darn it!” Varian groaned. “Fighting stinks!” He pushed himself off the ground again.  
  
Juniper laughed. “Isn't your dad part of some special Brotherhood or whatever?”  
  
“Sure, if King Frederic is to be believed.” Varian grumbled. “He was under the effect of a truth serum so I guess it must be true. He didn't teach me _anything_ about fighting, though!”  
  
“Little guy like you and he didn't even teach you how to defend yourself from bandits?” She chuckled. “What, he didn't think you'd ever run into ruffians or thugs?”  
  
Varian glanced away. “Well, I didn't...not until lately.” He glanced at Lance. “And I've been evading them for years. I'm quick and small, easy to avoid trouble. But, in an actual fight?”  
  
Juniper sighed. “By the time I'm done, that will be in the distant past.” She assured him. “Get some water and then we'll go again.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” He headed off to do that.  
  
“Call me ‘ma’am’ again and I’ll knock you on your ass, small fry.” Juniper raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes, Princess Juniper.” He said with a teasing tone.  
  
“Just ‘Juniper’, please.” She rolled her eyes.  
  
Lance chuckled. “How about ‘Juni’?”  
  
“Only Andrew gets away with that. Well, him and Rapunzel.” She grinned. “She’s kinda cute, isn’t she?”  
  
Lance shrugged. “I dunno, she’s a little too, uh, peppy for me.”  
  
“’Peppy’?” Juniper laughed. “So, what _do_ you like?” She walked over to him, leaning in a bit.  
  
He looked up at her, blushing. “Uh…f-frankly, Princess, I like a woman that can kick my ass.”  
  
She blinked and then laughed. “Well, how about I kick it for you, then?”  
  
“O-Okaaay.” Lance said, getting up and following her to the dueling ground.  
  
Varian rolled his eyes and looked at Ruddiger and Pascal. “Can you _believe_ them?” He muttered.  
  
Something ran by and he got up. “What was that?”  
  
“Oof! Ohhh...”  
  
“Kicked enough yet?”  
  
“Please, kick it more.” Lance pleaded.  
  
Varian looked over at them, Juniper leaning over Lance with her knee on his chest and Lance helpless on the ground, shook his head and headed off, the animals all following him.  
  
\--  
  
“Oh!” Rapunzel gasped as she got off of Maximus with Eugene. “Oh, look at this grove! It’s so beautiful!”  
  
“I grew it just for you.” Eugene joked and she giggled, playfully swatting him.  
  
“Should we leave you two alone?” Andrew teased.  
  
“Well, I mean, if you _want_ to.” Rapunzel said, looking up at them.  
  
“We won’t go far.” Cassandra said, getting down from Fidella with Andrew. “Come on.” She took his hand and led him away, Fidella going to another part of the grove to cuddle up together.  
  
Rapunzel smiled dreamily at Eugene and they sat down to curl up close in the grass.  
  
Cassandra led Andrew a little more out of view and then pulled him to sit next to her. “So…we didn’t actually kiss before, did we?”  
  
“No.” He smiled a bit, looking at butterflies flying nearby.  
  
She moved closer, placing her hand on his shoulder and the other on his hand. “Do you want to?” She whispered, her dark-olive eyes meeting his lighter-olive ones. “I mean, if you think it’s too soon…”  
  
He reached up his free hand and gently cupped her cheek, his eyes closing as he closed the small gap between their lips. She hummed softly as they pressed closer together, deepening the kiss. Her hands started to push his fur vest off his shoulders and he shifted to let her do it, breaking the kiss gently to remove it completely before they kissed again, Cassandra easing him into lying on the grass.  
  
“You know…” She trailed a finger from his chest to his neck and gently cupped his cheek. “We could…do more. If you wanted to.”  
  
He blushed, looking up at her. “…We’re not exactly in a private place.”  
  
“We’re more private than the caravan.” She chuckled.  
  
He smiled up at her. “Well…if you really want to.”  
  
“Do _you_ , though?” She laid on his chest, her hand moving down to slip under his shirt. He nodded and she leaned in, kissing him before she kissed his neck, straddling his hips with her legs.  
  
She felt him tense under her and sat up, looking confused. “Andrew?”  
  
“I-I’m fine.” He said, his eyes darting  
  
“Are you sure?” She placed her hand at his chest. “Your heart is beating like crazy.”  
  
He swallowed nervously. “I…”  
  
She grinned. “First time? Mine too.”  
  
He shook his head, his body trembling now. “N-No. Not…Not the first time.”  
  
Her brow furrowed. “Andrew?”  
  
“I…I need to…please.” He nudged her off and she got up, watching as he moved away a bit and started to empty his stomach into the grass.  
  
She frowned and walked over to him, placing her hand on his back and gently rubbing it. “Andrew, are you okay?”  
  
He shook his head, tears slipping down his cheeks. “High-Security…was _hell_.” He choked out.  
  
She helped him sit up and pulled out a handkerchief, gently wiping at his face. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Cassandra…I’m sorry. I don’t think I can. I’ve…it’s been… _ruined_ for me.” He said quietly, looking remorseful.  
  
Her brow furrowed more as she looked at him, taking in his words, his actions, his reactions... “…What _happened_ to you in High-Security?”  
  
“They broke me.” He whispered shakily. “Or…were _trying_ to, at least.” He reached back and pulled his ponytail free, letting his hair hang loose on his shoulders. “I was the ‘gorgeous’ inmate no one would care about.”  
  
She clenched her fists. “Those… _bastards_.”  
  
“They were talking about doing it to Varian, in a few years…”  
  
Cassandra stood up. “I’m going to _kill_ them.”  
  
He took her hand. “Don’t…don’t do anything like that.”  
  
“But—”  
  
“Don’t let them know I told anyone. Juni is one thing, she’s my sister, but if _you_ start acting on it…I’ve been trying _so hard_ to pretend they didn’t affect me.” He tightened his grip on her hand, pleading.  
  
She sighed and sat next to him, kissing his cheek. “Alright. And you’re not broken, Andrew. You’re just hurt. And hurt…” She placed her hand on his chest gently, resting it over his heart. “It can heal, with time. I’ll be here.”  
  
She took his hairband and tied his hair back up, kissing his cheek again after it was back in the ponytail. “In the meantime, is kissing still okay?”  
  
“Yeah.” He nodded. “And, uh, cuddling.”  
  
She climbed into his lap and kissed him. “Then, we’ll cuddle.” She took his hand in hers and rested her head on his collarbone.  
  
He smiled and wrapped his other arm around her waist. “That’s fine with me.”  
  
“Varian?!”  
  
They looked up at Rapunzel’s voice and got up, Andrew grabbing his vest to pull it on and heading after Cassandra to see what was going on.  
  
“What’s happened?” Cassandra ran up to Eugene and Rapunzel.  
  
“I just saw Varian run by!” Rapunzel said as she and Eugene got on Maximus.  
  
“Juni, what?” Andrew groaned and they got on Fidella before they all took off after the teenager.  
  
They found him wrestling with two little girls for a monkey wearing a turban. “What’s going on?” Andrew questioned as Rapunzel and Eugene got down.  
  
“Give it!” One of the girls yelled.  
  
“It’s not even yours!” Varian retorted.  
  
“You’re going to hurt the monkey!” The other girl cried.  
  
“I’m going to take it back to its owner!” Varian insisted  
  
“Red! Angry! Varian!”  
  
They all stopped short at Rapunzel’s voice and looked up at her as she glared down at them with her hands on her hips.  
  
“What. Are. You. Doing?” She asked irritably.  
  
Varian shrank back and all three let go of the monkey, who climbed up onto Varian’s head.  
  
“Varian, why are you out here?” Cassandra asked. “Where are Lance and Juniper?”  
  
“I dunno, she’s ‘kicking his ass’.” Varian shrugged.  
  
“Don’t say that last word.” Eugene said, shaking his head. “That’s not for kids to say.”  
  
Varian rolled his eyes and got up, tugging at the monkey. Ruddiger climbed up from his shoulders and shoved the monkey to the ground.  
  
“Ruddiger?!” Varian looked at him with confusion as the raccoon patted his cheek. “What was _that_ for?”  
  
“Maybe he thought the monkey was dangerous.” Rapunzel picked it up. “So, what’s going on? Why were you fighting over, uh…”  
  
“Vigor. He’s a psychic monkey that can read your past and your future. And he read my fortune and I think he can lead me to my family! But, we’re out of money and couldn’t keep paying him, so we…borrowed him.” Angry explained. “B-But, we’re _really_ trying to give up crime! Honest! We haven’t stolen anything else for _months_!”  
  
“I heard them say ‘I think we lost her’, that’s when I realized it was most likely stolen.” Varian chimed in.  
  
“You’re not even supposed to be away from camp, kid.” Eugene looked at him, then turned to Cassandra and Andrew. “Can you two take him back to the caravan? We’ll figure out what’s going on here.”  
  
“Hey, wait, you’re not shoving me in a _box_ while you go and have an adventure again!” Varian crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“Kid, it could be—”  
  
“Rapunzel…” Varian looked up at her pleadingly.  
  
Rapunzel stammered a bit, then whimpered and hugged him. “Oh, okay! You can come with us!”  
  
“Well, _that_ doesn’t bode well for your future.” Andrew chuckled. “Looks like _you’re_ going to have to be the tough parent, she is a _pushover_ for those pleading eyes.”  
  
Eugene looked at Rapunzel in disbelief.  
  
“Right.” Rapunzel let go of Varian and turned to Angry and Red. “So, what makes you think this monkey can tell you where your family is?”  
  
Angry pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to them. Rapunzel took it and read the inscription. “‘Follow your leaf to find your tree’. I don’t get it.”  
  
Angry sighed. “Okay, so, Red and me are walking through the forest, and this _weird lady_ come out of _nowhere_ and says, ‘Have you heard of this psychic? He can tell you your future _and_ your past for one silver piece! It’s a special one-time-only offer’.”  
  
“If that’s a ‘one-time-only’ offer, what do they _normally_ charge?” Eugene asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked over to them.  
  
“Shh.” Rapunzel nudged him.  
  
“So, then, this monkey comes out and does a weird future-predicting dance. Then he gets this funny look on his face and grabs my necklace.” She clutched at it. “The weird lady says, ‘The necklace you’re wearing has been in your family for a long time.’ And I think, ‘how does _he_ know that this is the _only_ thing I have left from my family’? Then, she reads our fortune.”   
  
“’Follow your leaf to find your tree’.” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
“Yeah. And I’m like, ‘Tree? Like, a family tree? Are you saying I have family somewhere’?” She put the fortune back into her scarf with the comb. “I didn’t even _know_ my family existed! Then, she tells us, ‘if it is your family you seek, Vigor can show you. But, you gotta give the monkey more money’.”  
  
“Which you didn’t have.” Cassandra guessed.  
  
“Like I said, we were broke. And when _she finds out_ we’re broke, she says ‘No money? No monkey’. So, we decided to _borrow_ the monkey.” She nodded.  
  
“Hey, at least they plan to give it back.” Andrew said with a chuckle, looking at Varian. “Better than us two.”  
  
“Okay…so, what, we need to pay the monkey to get him to tell us where to go?” Eugene rolled his eyes. “You realize it’s a scam, right? Fortune-telling isn’t real. It’s all guesswork.”  
  
“Well, not always.” Andrew shrugged. “Some Seers are the real thing. It’s possible that this Seer is just being used by someone out for profit and he’s been trained to only use his powers on command.”  
  
“He’s a _monkey_.” Eugene gestured to him.  
  
“Not all Seers are human.” Andrew walked over to look at Vigor.  
  
“Well, okay, then. Give it some money.” Eugene gestured to him. “Let’s see the monkey work its magic.”  
  
“Uh, Eugene?” Varian chuckled. “Andrew and I don’t _have_ any money. Remember? We were in prison for months?”  
  
“What?” Eugene groaned. “Right…well, then I guess we’re not going anywhere.”  
  
“Eugene.” Rapunzel took his hand. “I want to help them. Angry and Red have been on their own for a _long time_.” She looked at him with a soft smile. “If they have a chance to find their family, and to never have to worry about where their next meal is going to be, I think we should help them.”  
  
Eugene’s expression softened. “…Fine. You’re right.” He pulled out a coin. “Here you go, monkey.”  
  
It was like a switch had been flipped. The monkey leaped off Rapunzel and onto a stump, where he pulled a pack of tarot cards from his turban and spread them out, then picked up one of them.  
  
“’The Wheel of Fortune’?” Angry asked, confused.  
  
To their shock and utter confusion, Vigor _ate_ the card. “Why would he _eat_ it?” Rapunzel wondered aloud.  
  
“Well, it _probably_ means his diet is deficient in fiber.” Eugene guessed. “Is that normal for a Seer?” He looked at Andrew, who shrugged.  
  
“Animal Seers are different.” He reasoned.  
  
Red pulled out some kind of rolled up parchment and opened it, then looked at it with a gasp before she tugged on Rapunzel’s dress to get her attention.  
  
“Hm?” Rapunzel looked at her as Red turned a map to them and pointed to a spot on it that said “Fortuna”. She gasped and knelt to look at it better. “Red is right! There’s a city named Fortuna not too far from here!”  
  
“And?” Varian prompted.  
  
“’Fortune’, ‘Fortuna’! That’s why he chose that card!” Rapunzel said eagerly.  
  
“You’re really buying into this crap, aren’t you?” Varian raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You don’t believe in it, Varian?” Andrew asked.  
  
“Nope.” Varian shook his head. “Destiny is one thing, fortune-telling is another. And, frankly, I’m _still_ skeptical on the whole ‘destiny’ thing.”  
  
“Well…” Rapunzel hummed a bit. “I mean…considering…”  
  
“Hey, so, who _are_ these guys, anyway?” Angry asked, looking at Andrew and Varian.  
  
“ _Your_ names, first.” Varian raised an eyebrow.  
  
The girls crossed their arms over their chest, glaring up at him.  
  
“This is Varian and Andrew.” Rapunzel introduced.  
  
“And this is Angry and Red. There, introductions done. Now, are we going back to the caravan or are we just taking off from here?”  
  
“With this crowd?” Varian looked around.  
  
“We’ll manage. I’m not going back to the caravan right now.” Andrew said, walking over to look over Red’s shoulder at her map. “Fortuna’s not too far from here.”  
  
She looked up at him and smiled a bit.  
  
“Okay, then. Uhm, Cass, you and Andrew get Varian. We’ll take the girls.” Eugene went to Maximus.  
  
“Let’s not overload the horses.” Andrew stood up. “I’ll walk.”  
  
“Me too.” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
Eugene helped Varian up onto Fidella. “If you’re sure.”  
  
“Why aren’t we going to the caravan?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“Because my sister works fast.” Andrew nodded to Fidella. “Come on, climb on.”  
  
“’Works fa’—ohhh…” Eugene laughed a bit. “Oh, poor Lance!” The others looked confused and he coughed awkwardly. “Let’s just go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're following a monkey now. That's cool.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vigor's fortune telling takes the group to a town called Fortuna, where things are not so fortunate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Fortuna was…kind of dismal. The place was foggy, no one was around, and they heard some ominous noises.  
  
“Kind of creepy.” Varian said with a frown.  
  
“Yeah, this place gives me the creeps.” Rapunzel agreed.  
  
“Ahh, there’s nothing to worry about, it’s just a quiet little town.” Eugene assured her, then paused when they heard someone sobbing in the mist. “With sad, foreboding crying.”  
  
“Always a pleasant sign.” Cassandra said, smiling wryly.  
  
The crying got louder as they approached a barrel with a moving lid and they cautiously stopped the caravan and got out.  
  
The lid lifted and an octopus inside yelled said “BEWARE!”  
  
“Whoa!” Rapunzel stepped back in alarm. Vigor scampered off her shoulders and climbed onto a roof to hide.  
  
“Are talking octopi normal?” Eugene asked, looking at Andrew.  
  
“I’ve never heard of any.” He shook his head.  
  
A man poked his head up under the octopus. “Ye scared the whole town, ye did!”  
  
“Oh, good. It’s just a man with an animal on his head. That’s normal.” Eugene looked relieved.   
  
“Why are you so scared?” Varian asked. “I mean, do we _look_ scary?”  
  
“Yes.” Eugene nudged him with a grin. “You can look _very_ scary if you try, kid.”  
  
“That’s fair. But I _wasn’t_ trying.” Varian shrugged.  
  
“We thought you were…” The man glanced around nervously. “THE DAYLIGHTS!”  
  
“As in ‘scared the daylights out of you’?” Andrew joked.  
  
“No, no! The Daylight Thieves.” Another man poked his head out of the shadows.  
  
“Nasty crooks of the _worst kind_ , they be!” The first guy declared.  
  
“They stole my one-of-a-kind mahogany piccolo.” The second guy informed them. “And now, I… _have no instrument_!”  
  
“T’was a fine piccolo, as piccolos be.” The first guy said wistfully.  
  
“It really was.” The second man said. “It really was.” He started to sob. “Alack! Alas! What is a minstrel without his trusty piccolo?!” He sighed. “Just a lonely man…in _fancy_ , ragged pantaloons.”  
  
“Beware!” The first one declared again. “Beware the Daylight Thieves!”  
  
They started to sink back into their hiding places, repeating “Beware” over and over.  
  
“Aaaand scene.” Eugene pushed the lid of the barrel down firmly.  
  
“Wow.” Rapunzel looked at the others. “So…I guess we have bandits in the area. Maybe we can help them!”  
  
“Uh, hehe, we don’t exactly have Juniper here, and I can’t fight.” Varian said nervously. “Why don’t we just do what we came to do? Where’s that monkey?”  
  
“Look!” Angry pointed up to where Vigor leaned on a weathervane, turning it east. “I think he wants us to go east!”  
  
“Or he’s just leaning on it because he’s tired.” Varian reasoned.  
  
Andrew walked over and held out his arms and the monkey jumped down into them. “Well, let’s humor him. East?”  
  
“East!” Rapunzel said cheerfully.  
  
Eugene looked at Cassandra. “You seem pretty, uh, believing of this nonsense.”  
  
“Honestly, I’m not even thinking about it.” Cassandra admitted. “I have something else on my mind.”  
  
“Oh? What, then?” Eugene asked.  
  
“It’s not really a topic for children.” She said, urging Fidella on as they followed Andrew and Rapunzel.  
  
Eugene’s brow furrowed, seeing her serious expression. “Okay, then.”  
  
“What’s not a topic for children?” Angry asked.  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Eugene assured them. “It’s not a happy topic, that’s all.”  
  
Cassandra sighed, looking towards Andrew with concern.  
  
\--  
  
East led to a mist-covered forested area, and no sign of any civilization. Hamuel flew overhead of the group and circled around before coming back and cawing at them.  
  
“Sir Hamuel, nice of you to rejoin us!” Rapunzel greeted.  
  
“Oh, that bird? He’s been around this whole time.” Angry said, looking at him. “I thought it was weird that he flew upside-down.”  
  
“Yeah, he does that.” Rapunzel laughed. “He’s actually really cool though! We were turned into birds for a bit and he helped us figure out how to fly around! And he’s a Knight!”  
  
Angry looked at the crow skeptically as he sat on Eugene’s shoulder.  
  
Owl flew over to join them and Cassandra put out her arm. “Hey, were you two together?” She asked with surprise.  
  
“Ohhh, maybe they’re dating!” Rapunzel said excitedly.  
  
Hamuel cawed again, then flew off, Owl doing the same as they went in and out of an area concealed by mist. As they went closer, they spotted a bridge.  
  
“Ah! That’s what you were getting at!” Rapunzel said as they flew down to land on their respective perches again. “Thank you so much, you two!”  
  
“Who needs a psychic monkey?” Eugene smirked. “Let’s go check out that bridge.”  
  
They got off the horses to reduce the weight and made their way across. “For anyone wondering,” Rapunzel said as they walked, “we are passing over Snake Canyon.”  
  
“Which is probably just as the name implies, full of snakes.” Eugene remarked.  
  
“What’s at the end of this bridge?” Varian wondered.  
  
“Hopefully, my family.” Angry said, clutching at her necklace.  
  
Eugene glanced at her, then sighed. “I hope so, kid.”  
  
“Whoa.” Varian gripped the rope of the bridge, eyeing below them nervously.  
  
“Scared of heights?” Angry teased him.  
  
“I don’t have very good experience with, uh, falling.” Varian said nervously, looking forward as they continued on. Ruddiger patted his cheek soothingly and he smiled, stroking his fur.  
  
“You fall down from high places a lot?” Angry asked.  
  
Varian exchanged awkward glances with Rapunzel as they both thought about their trek through the tunnels leading to the vault. “A bit. Are you nervous?”  
  
“Nervous?” She glanced away. “N-No, I’m not…”  
  
“It’s okay.” He smiled softly. “If I had the chance to meet my mom again, I’d probably be nervous, too.”  
  
“Your mom?” She looked at him.  
  
He glanced away. “She left when I was three years old. Dad said she died, but then where’s the body? Why didn’t we have a memorial? Why does he just avoid talking about her at all?” He wrapped his arms around himself. “And what would I say to her if I ever met her again?”  
  
Cassandra looked at him sympathetically.  
  
“You know, I’ve wondered that about my own family.” Eugene commented. “I don’t know if they’re dead or if they just abandoned me, but I kind of…I kind of hope they’re alive. And, I dunno…maybe Sir Hamuel knows my family, apparently he’s been watching me since I was a baby?”  
  
“What’s what he said. But we can’t ask him more about it.” Rapunzel sighed.  
  
“Yeah.” Eugene nodded. “But, you know…maybe they aren’t completely gone. I mean, _someone_ sent the bird, y’know?”  
  
“Plot twist, Hamuel is your father transformed into a bird form!” Rapunzel said excitedly.  
  
Hamuel just looked at her and stared silently until her grin faltered. “Uh…is that wrong?”  
  
He just looked forward again with a caw.  
  
Andrew chuckled. “Well, I hope that you do find your family today, Angry. Or whatever your real name is.”  
  
She smiled shyly. “So…since we’re talking about families, what about yours?”  
  
“Oh, no. I have a half-sister and she has a brother from her mother’s side, but otherwise I have no family. My father and mother are both gone and have been for years.” He wrapped his hand around his golden locket. “I don’t have any hope of meeting them again, but I wish the rest of you luck in meeting yours.”  
  
Red reached up and tugged on his pants, then pointed to herself. “Hm?” He looked at her. “What is it?”  
  
She glanced away. “I don’t…have any, either.” She admitted. “Gone.”  
  
He smiled and shifted Vigor in his arms to gently rub her head. “You’re not alone, though.”  
  
Red smiled and started to reply, but Angry cried “There it is!”  
  
Ahead of them, on a tiny cliff just big enough for the tree and house and little walkway that it was on, was a house with a sign that had a tree on it. “’Follow the leaf to find your tree’!” Angry said excitedly. “We’ve found it!”  
  
“Whoa, hold on!” They hurried after her and Eugene went in front of her. “Look, I know you’re excited, but let’s play it cool. Okay?” He said anxiously. “Seeing you will probably be a shock to them, so _we_ should do the talking, first.” He gestured to Rapunzel and himself.  
  
She looked past them at the shadow of someone walking by the window. “O-Okay…”  
  
“Great.” Eugene nodded. “Okay…” He turned to the house. “Uhm…Andrew, Cass, can you keep an eye on Varian? Make sure he’s okay?”  
  
“Wow, it’s like you completely forgot that I can take care of myself.” Varian raised an eyebrow. “I’ll be fine, go on.”  
  
Rapunzel smiled and walked on to join the others, vigor climbing out of Andrew’s arms to follow them.  
  
“…Is it weird that I’ve got a bad feeling?” Cassandra asked as they watched them speak to the people in the house.  
  
“You’re not alone in that.” Andrew frowned, watching as the woman looked to have no recognition in her eyes at first. “It could be nothing, but…be alert.”  
  
She turned to him. “Are you doing okay?”  
  
Andrew sighed. “Better.” He kissed her gently. “Especially since you’ve been so attentive.”  
  
Varian cleared his throat. “Still here.”  
  
“Right, sorry.” Andrew chuckled.  
  
Rapunzel and Eugene came out with Vigor, leaving the girls behind.   
  
“Are we done here?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Eugene nodded, looking uncertain.  
  
“I understand you had your doubts about Vigor, Eugene, but he _did_ lead us all the way here.” Rapunzel said encouragingly. “And just _look_ at how _happy_ the girls are.”  
  
“I, uh…I-I dunno, Rapunzel.” Eugene said as they stepped onto the bridge. “I just have this feeling that something’s _not right_.” He stopped. “Maybe we should go back.”  
  
“Vigor, what’s that you’ve got there?” Varian asked, kneeling next to the monkey.  
  
Vigor was holding something long and thin with many holes in it, and it let out a shrill sound when he blew into it. “It’s a piccolo.” Andrew answered for him, gently taking the instrument. “Hm, from the feel of the wood, I’d say it’s mahogany.”  
  
“ _A mahogany piccolo_?” Cassandra said, looking at Rapunzel and Eugene.  
  
“Oh no.” They said in unison, then turned to run back, the others following. As they reached the end, a man came out holding an axe, poised to cut the rope holding the bridge up.  
  
“Hamuel! Owl!” Cassandra yelled, and the birds dived at the man and knocked him away, the axe landing harmlessly on the ground.   
  
“Cass, Andrew, you deal with him! We’re going in! Varian, you got your alchemy on you?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Varian nodded as Cassandra and Andrew ran at the man being terrorized by birds.  
  
“Then, let’s go save our girls.” Eugene nodded firmly and they ran to the door, throwing it open.  
  
“You’re back!” Angry said, running up to them.  
  
“Angry, are you okay?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Of course I’m okay, why—”  
  
“One of the people living here just tried to cut down the bridge, with us on it. Also, Vigor found a _mahogany piccolo_ in their house.” Eugene said, pulling her closer.  
  
Red came over to join them, looking confused.  
  
“It’s possible that they’re the thieves we heard about in town.” Varian added.  
  
Angry frowned. “You mean, the Daylight—"  
  
“Figured us out, have you?” The woman posing as Angry’s mother taunted. “Yeah, we’re the Daylight Thieves. And, no, we’re not your parents either. We just didn’t want to give up this sweet hideout!”  
  
“S-So, what were you going to do to Red and me?” Angry asked, turning to her.  
  
“Well, sweetie, you would have had two choices. Join us or die.” The woman said with a cold smile.  
  
Angry’s eyes widened and then her expression went cold. “Can you…let _me_ handle this?” She looked at Rapunzel and Eugene.  
  
“But—” Varian started, but Rapunzel placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Okay.” Eugene nodded. “Go nuts, kids.”  
  
Red and Angry charged at the woman, who clearly weren’t expecting them to be so fast, or so skilled at avoiding her grabbing them. Varian watched in disbelief as they took down the woman and then tied her down.  
  
“What…how…” He stammered.  
  
“Oh, right.” Rapunzel smiled. “We first met them as thieves working for The Baron. Very successful thieves!”  
  
“We got them out of their life of crime, but I knew they could handle themselves.” Eugene smiled at them, then his smile faltered as Angry walked past them to go outside, her head bowed.  
  
“Poor Angry is so sad…” Rapunzel said softly.  
  
Varian looked out at her. “…I’ll talk to her.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Eugene asked. “I mean, _we_ could—"  
  
“I’m sure. I want to.” Varian nodded, walking out to join her as she sat by the edge of the little island-cliff they were on.   
  
Angry was ripping up her fortune as she sat at the edge and Varian cleared his throat, catching her attention. “Hey.”  
  
“…Hey.” She looked up at him.  
  
“That was pretty cool, your fighting just now.” Varian chuckled. “Wish I could fight that well.”  
  
“Mm. Well, y’know, when you’re on your own…” She sighed. “I really hoped…I’d find my family here.”  
  
Varian nodded, then sat next to her. “You know…I still sometimes hope my mom will come through the front door.”  
  
“Your mom that left?” She asked.  
  
He nodded. “Yeah. I don’t know why she left, or where she went, but some part of me…” He looked down at his wrists. “Especially this past year…I’ve really hoped she would come back to me.” He looked at her. “My father is in a bad state and can’t be there for me…it sent me off the deep end, and I did some bad things. But, I met Andrew when I was in prison, and he’s like the brother I’ve never had. Maybe you don’t have your real family that birthed you…”   
  
He looked towards Red, who was coming over to them. “But, you _do_ have a sister, don’t you?”  
  
“A sister?” Angry looked over and smiled. “That’s right…I _do_ have a sister.” She stood up and walked over to Red. “I don’t need my _real_ family, if I have you, Red.” She took off her necklace, putting it on Red instead. “Here, you can have this. So I never forget who my family is.”  
  
Red smiled shyly, looking at the necklace, then gasped when Angry hugged her tightly before returning the hug with a happy hum.  
  
Varian smiled softly, then stood up. “Sure, you didn’t find your family here, but maybe they did live here. Maybe someone in town knew them. Or you can just take the fortune as saying you’d come to this realization and grow closer as sisters.” He took off his goggles and looked at them thoughtfully. “Personally, I’d move on after handing in the bandits.” He grinned.  
  
Angry nodded, still hugging her sister, then let go of her to hug Varian. “You can call me a sister too, if you want. And…I hope you do find out what happened to your mom someday.”  
  
He smiled softly and put his goggles back on. “Maybe someday.”  
  
Angry nodded, letting go of him.  
  
“Everything alright?” Andrew walked over with Cassandra.  
  
Varian turned to him and smiled brightly. “Yep. Everything’s great.”  
  
Eugene walked over with Rapunzel. “Let’s get these bandits behind bars and return everything that was stolen!” He turned to Angry and Red. “ _Everything_.”  
  
They looked a bit sheepish.  
  
\--  
  
The girls led them back to a colorful caravan, where a woman was sobbing next to a sign that said “Vigor the Visionary”. Andrew let go of Vigor as he squirmed in his hold and he ran over to jump onto her head.  
  
“Oh, Vigor!” She cried happily.  
  
“We’re real sorry we took your monkey.” Angry said as they walked up to the woman.  
  
“Did he show you what you needed to find?” The woman asked her.  
  
“Yeah, he did.” Angry smiled at Red.  
  
“Then…” The woman held out a hand. “That will be five silver pieces!”  
  
“Guess that’s the usual rate, then.” Varian looked at Eugene.  
  
“I guess I’ll cover it.” Eugene said, handing over the money. “Since I’m apparently the _only_ one with money around here.”  
  
She took the money and then headed in with Vigor.  
  
“Bye, Vigor.” Varian waved. “You weren’t so bad, for a primate.”  
  
Vigor’s gaze suddenly sharpened and focused on them before reverting back to normal as they went inside.  
  
“… _That_ was unsettling.” Eugene said, turning to go. “Come on, back to camp!”   
  
Angry and Red had disappeared by the time he turned around and he sighed. “Good luck out there, girls.”  
  
\--  
  
To Andrew’s relief, they found Lance and Juniper outside making dinner when they got back. Lance had lipstick on his face and a goofy smile and Juniper was looking smug as she added seasoning to the pot.  
  
“I hope your little bit of _fun_ was worth letting Varian run off into the woods _alone_.” Andrew walked up to her.  
  
“Ah, he’s a big kid, he can handle himself.” She said with no shame at all.  
  
“You okay, buddy?” Eugene knelt next to Lance.  
  
“Oh, I’m _perfect_.” He said dreamily. “No, actually, _she’s_ perfect.”  
  
“Oh boy.” Andrew ran his hand down his face.  
  
Varian walked over and sat down on the caravan steps, taking Ruddiger off his neck and putting him in his lap. “So, what was the deal with you and the monkey?”  
  
Ruddiger just tilted his head and then squirmed out of his grip to go snag an apple from Maximus’ saddlebag, earning him a dirty look from the horse.  
  
“Sure there isn’t a spell for giving animals human speech?” Rapunzel asked Juniper.  
  
“I could ask Clementine.” Juniper shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the deal with that monkey, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> When life gives you a way to communicate in secret...you use it.


End file.
